Doppel Crossed
by HaleyDewit
Summary: A supernatural beings hater (not sure if that's a word) builds up an army to take down all supernatural beings... It says Delena, but there's also Klaroline, Steferine, Stebekah. Spoiler: A main character is going to die.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TVD related. **

**So, here's the sequel to my first TVD fan fiction The Host. Same system applies, 22 chapters, each divided in 10 parts. There's going to be a sequel titled 'My Vampire Heart', but I can't say when that'll be finished. I have to say I like The Host better than Doppel Crossed, but I hope you will still like it. Before we start with Doppel Crossed, let's have a small recap on what happened in The Host, in case some you forgot or haven't read it. **

******Damon, Elena and Katherine planned on finding Stefan. But Bonnie, determined on taking revenge on Damon for every bad thing he's done, put a curse on him. She also put a spell on Elena, making her act like a child. **

**Jeremy was haunted by the ghosts of his girlfriends Anna and Vicky, who wouldn't let him sleep. When Damon stabbed him Jeremy was visited by Jenna, in his sub consciousness, and she showed him the truth.**

**After hearing Damon and Bonnie were hooking up-Bonnie had made him crush on her, before she cursed him-Stefan took his new vampire Amber and returned to Mystic Falls. Shortly after his return Stefan got jealous and assisted Bonnie in her malicious plans to kill Damon. **

**Tyler received some disturbing messages, saying 'I know what you are' from an anonymous person.**

**Stefan attacked Damon and delivered him to Bonnie, who tortured him. At the same time Elena had a dream after which she woke being completely herself again. After fighting Stefan off with some help of Katherine, she went to Bonnies house with Jeremy, Caroline and Tyler.**

**Damon and Elena nearly got killed in a fire, but after Jeremy stabbed Bonnie the fire stopped. At first it seemed Damon was dead, but after Elena fed him his blood he was okay again.**

**In the final chapter of The Host Stefan encouraged Elena to go live in the Salvatore Boarding House, since he was moving. Bonnie showed remorse for what she'd done, but Katherine locked her up in the tomb. Klaus figured out he needs Elena's blood to make hybrids and he wants to use Katherine for that. And of course, Elena convinces Damon that she does love him. **

**And now, all of you have fun with Doppel Crossed :)**

**Chapter 1: The Anniversary**

**Part 1**

Second day of school

Come on, Elena, only twenty minutes left. You will go through this torture. That's what Elena kept repeating in herself, while checking her watch every five minutes. She felt like Alaric was dragging his class out, but maybe that was because she couldn't wait to go home to meet a certain someone.

Not that she couldn't live without him for a little while, but their relationship was still early on and they hadn't seen each other since breakfast.

She jumped up when someone tapped her arm and looked aside. Caroline passed her a note. She opened it and read: 'Seen Bonnie?' She looked up and shook her head. She checked her watch again. Ten minutes.

"Miss Gilbert, are we stalling you? You need to be somewhere right now?"

Elena blushed and swallowed. "No, mister Saltzman"

Alaric carried on with his teaching and nine minutes later the school bell rang. Elena put away her books and walked to Alaric.

"Can I help you, miss Gilbert?" Alaric asked while he put away his stuff as well. Elena raised her eyebrows. "Can you knock it off with the miss Gilbert crap?"

Alaric crossed his arms and looked at Elena.

"You should go talk to Damon. He misses you" Elena said. Alaric averted his head. "Oh, well, last time I checked Damon has a phone himself and I'm pretty sure he knows how to use it" he said.

Elena shrugged. "He thinks you haven't forgiven him yet for stabbing Jeremy" she explained. Alaric looked back at her, a confused expression on his face. "What? Why? I know he didn't do it. It was Emily" he said.

"Then call him and tell him" Elena said soft, laying her hand on Alaric's arm. Alaric shook his head. "I can't" he said. "Why not?" Elena asked desperate. Alaric closed his schoolbag and sighed.

"I should've listened to him. When I thought he had tried to kill Jeremy he wanted to explain. I saw the confusion on his face, but I didn't pay much attention to it. I should've trusted him. If I wouldn't have send him away those things might have never happened to him. I'm just as responsible as Bonnie and Stefan"

Elena grabbed Alaric's arms and shook him. "Are you being serious? Come on, Ric, you know that's not true. Damon isn't angry with you, not at all. You have to stop beating yourself up like that"

She let go of him. "You know what? Why don't you come over tonight, so you and Damon can talk"

Alaric frowned. "I thought today was the day you and Damon met a year ago"

Elena made a step backwards. "How do you know that?" she asked surprised. "Caroline" was all Alaric said.

"Naturally" Elena sighed obvious. "Well, anyways we're not doing something big. It's just going to be me and Damon" She smiled as she said his name.

"Yeah, I wouldn't count on it" Alaric said and he searched in his desk drawer. He pulled something out and showed it to Elena. It was a flyer saying DAMON AND ELENA ANNIVERSARY PARTY AT THE BOARDING HOUSE TONIGHT AT TEN.

"Caroline's been handing these out this morning and during lunch break and I'm pretty sure I saw a pile of them lying in the Grill last night"

* * *

**Part 2**

Katherine and Rebekah were walking in the mall. Well, actually Rebekah was walking. Katherine was staggering behind, her arms loaded with plastic bags.

Rebekah turned around. "Come on, Kat, keep the speed up" she made fun of the vampire. Katherine put the bags down and Rebekah walked to her. "You know what Nik said, Katherine. You have to be nice to me, make sure I can adjust to this new world. I've been dead for quite a while, you know. Now will you please pick up those bags? The clothes and shoes in it were expensive"

Katherine pulled a face when Rebekah turned around and she picked up the bags. "We don't have all day, you know" Rebekah yelled. Katherine put the bags down again and conjured a red top made of silk. She conjured her fangs and ripped the top in little pieces.

Rebekah, hearing the ripping sound, turned around and shrieked. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she exclaimed while she walked back to Katherine. She picked up the silk pieces of red and tears filled her eyes, but she forced them back.

"Oh, I made our little princess cry? I'm so sorry" Katherine said sarcastic. Angry Rebekah picked up the bags and walked away from Katherine. She stopped a passenger and looked him in the eyes. The man took her bags and walked along with her.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Katherine complained.

* * *

**Part 3**

The door of the Boarding House opened and Elena entered. She looked around, but didn't see anyone.

"I'm hooooome" she called.

"I'm heeeeeere" Damon called back. Elena threw her schoolbag on the ground and ran to the bathroom. She opened the door and saw Damon lying in the tub. She bent on her knees, lay her hands on his cheeks and kissed him passionately. Damon went with his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer.

"I missed you" Elena sighed between two kisses.

"I missed you too" Damon said soft. Elena slowly pulled away. "Can you tell me why you're in bath right now?" she asked, looking at the foam in the water.

"Orders from Caroline" Damon said. "You can't tell Elena, but, eh," , he looked left and right as if he was making sure no one was eavesdropping, "Caroline's throwing a party to celebrate our anniversary" he whispered conspiring.

Elena sank down on the edge of the tub. "You knew that already?" she asked a little surprised. Damon nodded. "She told me a week ago" he said. "I wasn't supposed to tell you, though"

"You didn't tell me, Ric did" Elena said. "Speaking of which, I asked him to call you, but I'm not sure he will…I tried to convince him to come over tonight"

She took the sponge and soaped it. She softly pushed Damon forward and washed his back, moving the sponge slowly up and down. She glided with her other hand alongside his waist, passing his groin. Damon leaned back and groaned as Elena went lower, but he grabbed her hand when she was almost there.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked a little confused. It was not like no one had been there before and Damon was definitely no virgin.

"Nothing" Damon said avoiding. "I, eh, I need to get out"

"Yeah, sure" Elena said and she got up. She leaned against the hand basin looking at Damon with big expectations. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get out"

Damon stared at her and then at the door as if he wanted to say she had to leave.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked again with a naughty smile on her face.

"Can you go away?" Damon asked a little shy.

"Why?" Elena asked. "Don't tell me you're being prudish now"

"No, I just…" Damon said, awkwardly looking at the water and suddenly Elena got the picture.

"Oh! I get it!" she exclaimed. She walked back to the bath and leaned forward, giving Damon another kiss. She walked to the door and opened it. She turned around at Damon. "I'll go and leave you alone with your dirty thoughts"

She walked out and closed the door.

* * *

**Part 4**

A twenty-three year old woman entered the Grill. She was wearing a sleeveless mid-dark blue blouse of which she left the three upper and lower buttons open so her belly button was seen, a black leather mini skirt and high heels.

Her dark red hair was tied up loosely and she wore heavy makeup. She headed to the bar, very well aware of all the eyes on her back.

"I hear you're looking for a new bartender" she said to the man behind the bar. He nodded. "You're signing up?"

"I need a job" the woman said. "And I like to socialize. I like to talk. I'm a good listener"

"Do you have any experience in the hotel and catering industry?"

The woman placed her hands on the bar, pushed herself up and threw her legs over the bar, ending next to the bartender. She took six small glasses and quickly put them on the bar, orderly next to each other. She took a bottle of tequila, opened it and poured all six glasses in a row.

"Okay, can you start tonight?" the man asked.

"Absolutely"

"Good. Go home, change your clothes and get rid of whatever it is you've put on your face. I'm looking for a bartender, not a hooker" the man said. "What's your name?"

"Veronica Chambers" the woman said. "But you can call me Ronnie"

* * *

**Part 5**

Caroline and Tyler were sitting at the table. Caroline was taxing. "I've been trying to call Bonnie all day. Do you have any idea where she could be?" Tyler didn't answer and so Caroline looked up, seeing him staring at the red-haired girl that was walking out the bar. Caroline pushed Tyler's arm and he looked back front. "What?" he asked pulling his shoulders.

"I asked if you knew where Bonnie is" she said a little grumpy, though Tyler not responding right away was not the reason for her sudden change of mood.

"No" Tyler said. "I thought you said she was on a vacation in Brazil"

"Yeah, well, that's what she taxed me a month and a half ago" Caroline said, waving her phone. "But it's the second day of school. Why isn't she here?"

Tyler shrugged. "Maybe she wants to enjoy summer a little longer. And in that case I agree with her"

Caroline shook her head. "No. Something's wrong. I can feel it" She looked up at Tyler when his phone tuned. He shoved it open and opened the tax. "What's the matter?" she asked as she saw Tyler frowning.

Tyler sighed and showed her the tax.

"I know what you are?" she read aloud. "Is this a joke?"

Tyler closed his phone and put it away. "I don't think so. I've been receiving these for quite a while" he said. "You didn't get any?"

"No" Caroline shook her head. "What do they want?"

"I have no idea" he said as he saw Matt entering the Grill. Matt's eyes fell on Tyler and Caroline and with an annoyed expression he walked alongside their table. "Wait" Tyler said to Caroline and he got up.

* * *

**Part 6**

Tyler followed Matt into the men's restroom. He first checked if no one else was there and then grabbed Matt's arm.

"What the hell is your problem?" Matt asked surprised.

"I can ask you the same question" Tyler hissed.

"I don't get it" Matt said confused.

"You need to knock it off" Tyler said. "Caroline doesn't want you anymore, so you can stop with the annoying taxes"

"What taxes? Tyler, I have no idea what you're talking about" Matt said.

Tyler pulled out his phone and showed Matt the tax he just got.

"Dude, that's not even my number" Matt said.

"I know it's hard to see me and Caroline together, but acting like a jealous ex-boyfriend isn't going to put you back in her good books. So I think it's best for both of us if you would just knock it off" Tyler threatened.

He let go of Matt and left the restroom, leaving Matt dumbfounded.

* * *

**Part 7**

"How do I look?" Elena asked, spinning around.

"Delicious" Damon said with a gleam in his eyes which glided over Elena's face, over her breasts, her belly and her legs. He wanted her so badly, but he pressed his lips, swallowed and got off the bed.

"You look amazing" he said, kissing her. He let go of her but Elena pulled him back, sticking her tongue in his mouth. "We should go" Damon said hoarse. Elena shook her head. "No" she said. "We still have some time"

She held one of her hands around Damon's neck and with her other hand she went down in his pants. "Oh God" Damon groaned, but as much as he wanted his girlfriend to go on he took her hand and pulled it out. He pushed her gently away. Seeing the confused expression on Elena's face he lay his hands on her cheeks.

"We should wait" he said soft. "I know it's not your first time and it's not my first time either, but it is our first time together. I don't want to rush that moment. I love you too much to ruin it"

A little smile appeared on Elena's face. "You're right. We should wait…but then better make the first time count" she said winking. She kissed him again.

"We really need to go now" Damon said as they heard music playing. Elena reluctantly let go of him. She hooked her arm in his and together they left Damon's bedroom.

* * *

**Part 8**

Gabe and Rachel Lindy were watching a reality show when the doorbell rang. Gabe let out a deep sigh. "What kind of idiot comes clinging on doorbells at this time of evening?" he said annoyed.

"I'll get it" Rachel said and she got up. She opened the door and when she saw sheriff Forbes in the doorway her heart beat in her throat.

"Good evening, Mrs. Lindy" Liz said. "Can I have a word with you and your husband?"

Rachel nodded. "Gabe! Can you come here for a second?" she shouted trembling. "Who is it?" Gabe shouted back. "The cops" Rachel replied. She heard Gabe getting up. "This is about Amber, isn't it?" she said when Gabe joined them.

"We received an anonymous tip about the whereabouts of the bodies of two young girls. We need one of you to come with us and indentify the bodies, but it's quite certain it concerns Kelsey and Amber"

Rachel covered her mouth and started crying out. "No! Not my girls! Not my babies!"

Gabe pulled his wife against him and consoled her as much as he could. He looked at the sheriff. "I'll come tomorrow morning. Is that okay?"

Liz nodded. "I'm sorry I had to tell you such awful news"

Gabe nodded and pulled his wife back inside. Liz turned around and walked away.

* * *

**Part 9**

"So this is where Damon and I first met" Elena said standing in the entrance hall.

"Interesting" Caroline said. "Come on, let's get outside" She grabbed Elena's hand and dragged her outside.

While Caroline and Elena were having fun outside, Damon was in the kitchen slicing the cake. The cake had been another idea of Caroline. Both Damon and Elena thought it was a little too much, but Caroline was not easy to say no to.

Damon felt how someone was watching his back and he turned around seeing Alaric in the doorway. He turned around again and carried on with the cake.

"You need help with that?" Alaric tried to start a conversation. "You can put the slices on the plates" Damon said, waving the knife. Alaric walked to the cupboard and got out all the plates that were in there. "Do you even have enough cake? There are quite some people out there" he said trying to sound casual.

"Probably not" Damon shrugged. "Whoever's the quickest gets a piece" He put down the knife, but still avoided to look at Alaric. "I'm sorry"

"It wasn't your fault" Alaric said feeling uneasy.

"I shouldn't have stabbed Jeremy. It was a jackass thing to do" Damon said. "You trusted me and I almost got the most important person in your life killed"

Alaric shook his head and waved his hand to make Damon shut up. "It wasn't your fault" he repeated. "You tried to tell me. You said you didn't want to do it, you didn't mean to. I should've listened to you. I should've realized something was wrong. I shouldn't have thrown you out"

"I was bound by Bonnies spell and Stefan was helping her" Damon said. "They would've found me anyway. You just reacted the way every father would react"

"Well, I'm still sorry" Alaric said.

"Apology accepted" Damon smirked and he stuck out his hand, which Alaric accepted.

"Moron" Alaric mumbled, but with a grin.

"We're almost there, Elena"

Damon and Alaric turned around and saw how Caroline was helping Elena inside.

"What happened?" Damon asked worried.

"Nothing" Elena muttered annoyed and she tried to push Caroline away.

"She got dizzy" Caroline explained.

"I had a few drinks" Elena said.

"One, Elena, you had one beer" Caroline said. She pulled her friend further into the kitchen.

"I just need to eat something" Elena said with a look at the cake. Damon took two plates with pieces of cake and followed Caroline and Elena into the sitting room.

Caroline helped Elena on the couch and sank down on her left side, Damon on her right side. "Can I get you something?" Caroline asked sweet. Elena shook her head. "No, I'm good" "Alright, then" Caroline said. She looked at Damon. "Take good care of her"

"Don't worry, she's in good hands" Damon assured the blonde girl and Caroline and Alaric left them alone.

"Can you tell me what happened now?" Damon asked still a little worried.

"Caroline and I were dancing when I got dizzy" Elena said. "It's nothing. I'm fine" she tried to reassure her overly worried boyfriend. She leaned forward and took one of the plates. She pulled a bit of cake and smeared it around Damon's lips.

She leaned forward and licked the cake off his face. While they kissed Damon grabbed the other cake with his hand and smashed it in Elena's neck. "Aaaah!" Elena shrieked. "Damon, you son of a bitch!"

Damon leaned to her neck and kissed it, eating the cake. "Ah, that tickles!" Elena giggled. "Stop it! …No, stop it, Damon!" she laughed.

* * *

**Part 10**

Katherine was in the kitchen of her new house, which she shared with Klaus and Rebekah, but they were gone for now. She smeared some loafs of bread and poured a can with tap water. She bit her arm and let some drops of blood drop on the bread. She placed the bread and the water on a plate and walked out of the kitchen.

She walked to the front door and left the house. The plate in her hands she slowly walked over the street.

She arrived at Fell's Church and climbed down. She walked to a wall, put the plate down and shoved the wall aside. A pale hand came in view and a girl lifted up her head with a lot of effort.

With bulging, fearful eyes she stared at Katherine. Her eyes went down to the plate and her fingers tried to grasp the food. Katherine kicked the plate inside, causing the loafs to fly all over the place and the can to fall down and lose half of its content.

Bonnie crawled to the bread and crammed it in her mouth.

"Enjoy" Katherine said vicious and she started to shove the wall.

"No!" Bonnie cried hoarse. "Don't leave me here!"

But ignoring Bonnies tears and begging Katherine closed the tomb.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Getting to know you**

**Part 1**

Gabe parked his car in front of the police station and looked aside at his wife. "You sure you want to do this?" he asked soft. "I could just go in there alone and you can wait for me"

Rachel shook her head. "No, I, eh, I need to see it for myself" she said with a trembling yet determined voice. She unfastened her seatbelt and stepped out of the car, Gabe doing the same. He walked around the car and hooked his arm in his wife's. They walked up the porch and entered the station. They headed for the desk when sheriff Forbes noticed them. She handed some papers to one of her deputies and then came Mr. and Mrs. Lindy's way.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Lindy" she said sober.

"I doubt it's a good morning when you're being summoned to check whether your children are lying on your table" Gabe said trembling.

"I'm sorry" Liz apologized. "I can't imagine what you must be going through. I promise it won't take long" She led the couple to a room with closets and beds. She walked to two beds standing next to each other. A man in a white costume and a mask was standing next to the beds.

"I understand it if you need some time" Liz said. Rachel shook her head. "No. I have to see it. I have to know it" she said, sounding like she already did.

Liz nodded at the man and he removed the sheets of the face of the first corpse. Rachel shrieked and started crying, covering her face in her husband's cervix.

"Show me the other one" Gabe said, trying to keep his voice in check. The second face was shown and Gabe gasped for air. "What…what happened to her?" he asked shocked.

"Her heart's been ripped out" Liz said.

"Who would do something like that?" Gabe said disgusted and upset. Rachel looked up. "Vampires" she mumbled distracted. She turned around at the corpses. "Kelsey was a werewolf. The most popular way to kill a werewolf is to rip its heart out" She noticed the infection on Amber's arm. "That's a werewolf bite"

She looked back at Gabe. "They killed each other"

* * *

**Part 2**

Elena's fingers touched the carpet and her eyes opened slowly. Damon's heavy body was lying on her light one and she tried to push him off, in which she failed miserably. There was chocolate on Damon's chin and Elena couldn't help but kiss it off. Her lips went up higher and kissed his.

Damon groaned sleepy and cuddled up against her bosom. "Damon?" Elena gently pushed his shoulder. "Damon, I need to get up. I need to get to school" "Mm" Damon disapproved. "Call Ric" As he mumbled Elena could feel his lips soft on her breasts. "I can't risk getting late on my third day of school, Damon" she said trying again to get Damon off of her.

"It's a Saturday, Elena, there is no school"

And so Damon had no intentions of getting off. He lifted up his head. "There's cake in your hair" he noted as if he was talking about the weather.

"Now, how could that have happened?" Elena sarcastically replied. She gathered all her strength and pushed Damon off of her, causing him to stumble backwards off the couch. He didn't get up. "Damon?" Elena called worried.

She hadn't pushed that hard and he was a vampire. She crawled to the other side of the couch and looked down, but Damon was gone.

"Damon, stop playing these stupid games!" she shouted annoyed. Then she heard water running. "You have to be kidding me" she mumbled in herself.

She walked to the bathroom and opened it.

"Hey!" Damon yelled.

"Shut up!" Elena yelled back. "You got room in there for two?"

"No" Damon said, which was a total lie.

"Well, suck it up, I'm coming in anyway" Elena said. She removed the curtains and felt how ice cold water soaked her hair and clothes. Damon was attacking her with the showerhead. "Ahhh! Damon, you idiot! Stop it!" She quickly closed the curtains and shivered, looking worse than a minute ago. She dried her hair with the towel Damon was going to use.

"Teach you for trying to lurk at private objects" Damon said, acting reproachful.

"Oh, there was something to see then?" Elena scoffed.

The curtains opened again and Elena felt another stream of cold water. "Ahh!" she shrieked and she hastily left the bathroom.

* * *

**Part 3**

Covered in nothing but a towel Stefan opened the door of Alaric's loft in which he lived for the time being. There were two women standing in the doorway, one being the selfish vampire slut that had changed him and his brother, the other being a blonde girl he had not seen before yet somehow she looked familiar, as if she belonged to a part of his past he had tried so hard to bury he had forgotten it.

"Good morning, Stefan" Katherine said. "Won't you invite us in?"

"Give me a reason" Stefan smirked.

"Because you love me" Katherine said obvious and a glare of annoyance flashed over Rebekah's face.

"Who's Blondie?" Stefan said nodding at Rebekah. Blondie, seriously? If Stefan only knew…

Katherine raised her eyebrows and she quickly said: "Stefan, Rebekah. Rebekah, Stefan…Can we come in now?"

Stefan pulled his shoulders. "I'm not so sure about that, Katherine" he teased. "This isn't really my house, it's Ric's. I don't think I can invite you in"

Rebekah grabbed his neck and forced him outside. She pierced her stare in his eyes. "Invite us in _now_"

"Please, come in" Stefan said monotone and the two vampires entered the loft. "See, that's how it's done" Rebekah said smug.

* * *

**Part 4**

Tyler was sitting at the bar in the Grill, having a beer. "Aren't you supposed to tell me I shouldn't drink this time of day?" he said. Ronnie was cleaning glasses. "No, actually I was going to reproach you for not buying me one"

"Please, be my guest" Tyler said waving his hand. "Thank you" Ronnie said. She opened the fridge and got herself a beer which she opened with a spoon. She took a sip.

"I haven't seen you around here" Tyler said. "When did you get here?"

"About a week ago" Ronnie said. "My friend died. I'm here for the funeral"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Tyler said. "How did she die? If I may ask, of course"

Ronnie looked down. "She was murdered…in a way you can't imagine. I threw up when I saw her body, it was so awful"

"I'm sorry" Tyler repeated.

"It's fine" Ronnie replied. The door opened and she saw Caroline coming in. "Your girlfriend's here"

Tyler looked around. "Oh, that's Caroline" he said. "She's not my girlfriend"

Ronnie saw how a disappointed and hurt expression appeared on Caroline's face and Caroline disappeared. Ronnie took a small notebook and wrote down Caroline's name.

* * *

**Part 5**

Jeremy got out of bed, rubbing his eyes and putting on his slippers. He opened his bedroom door and walked downstairs. To his surprise Alaric was already up.

"Morning" Jeremy yawned. "Why up so early?"

"Preparing my classes" Alaric said.

"Come on, Ric, it's Saturday" Jeremy muttered. "Saturday morning nonetheless. Just come and have breakfast and then you can do your homework"

Alaric drank of his coffee. "I'm having breakfast right now" Jeremy shook his head and sat down. He wanted to pour some coffee, but discovered the pot empty. "Seriously?" he said looking at Alaric. He poured a glass of orange juice and made his breakfast.

"So, what's on today's schedule?" Alaric asked without looking up.

"Not sure yet" Jeremy mumbled with a mouth full of bread. "Hanging around a bit"

"I might give a quiz on Monday" Alaric said.

"Right, 'cause we've seen so much course material so far" Jeremy said sarcastic.

"I'm serious, Jeremy" Alaric said, now looking up. "I'm not going to give you better grades or give you special treatments because we live in the same house. You're going to have to work more than ever. I will not make it any easier for you than for the rest of your classmates. Am I making myself clear?"

Jeremy sniffed. "This was not how I planned on starting my Saturday"

* * *

**Part 6**

Caroline was standing with Elena, her cell phone in her hands, while cheerleading practice was on.

"I can't believe I quit this a year ago" Elena said.

"Why? You miss it?" Caroline asked as she was dialing a number.

"Not really, no" Elena sighed. "Maybe I should just get rid of my costume. It's not like anyone's going to see me in it anymore, right?"

Her eyes still on the phone Caroline replied mumbling: "Oh, I could think of someone who would love to see you in it"

Elena elbowed her friend, but smiled at the same time. "So, what's up with you and Tyler?" she tried to change the subject. Caroline shrugged, seeming not very pleased about the current subject. "What's there to tell? We've spent weeks locked in rooms next doors, he almost accidentally killed me, he helped me help you save Damon, we've spent the rest of the summer together…But really, what's there to tell?" she said a little hysterical.

"Caroline, is everything okay with you?" Elena asked concerned.

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be?" Caroline exclaimed. "It's not like I'm his girlfriend or anything. He can hook up with anyone if he wants to"

"Caroline" Elena said, putting her hands on her shoulders. "Go talk to him. Tell him how you feel"

Caroline threw Elena's arms off and looked at her phone again. "And I'm still not getting any response from Bonnie. This is not normal anymore"

Elena looked away. "I'm not sure I want her to come back. It would make things a lot more complicated if she were here. And I doubt Damon would welcome her and I wouldn't blame him"

"You can't stay mad forever" Caroline said.

* * *

**Part 7**

Elena entered the Grill and walked to a table. She was going to meet Damon there.

"Hey"

She looked up at Stefan. "Hi" she said uncomfortable. They hadn't really spoken since she had declared her love for Damon.

"Can I sit with you?" Stefan asked careful. Feeling it would be impolite to reject Elena nodded. "I'm sorry I wasn't there last night. Caroline told me she was giving a party to celebrate you and…Damon"

"It's okay, Stefan, it wasn't that big of a deal" Elena said.

"I just thought it would be weird" Stefan explained. "After all that happened I'm not his number one on his list of favorites. I'm surprised you're still talking to me"

"Can you quit feeling sorry for yourself?" Elena said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…I'm sorry" Stefan said, lying his hand on Elena's.

Damon parked his car in the neighborhood of Mystic Grill. He got out of it and gazed inside to see if Elena was there. She was…and so was his brother. He saw the closeness between the two ex-lovers and jumped into conclusions.

Elena pulled her hand away. "Don't do that, Stefan" she said a little irritated. She looked outside seeing Damon with a shocked expression. "Damn it, he's seen us" She quickly got up and ran outside, hoping Damon was still there.

He was. He looked from Elena to Stefan.

"Nothing happened, Damon" Elena said.

"We were just talking" Stefan wanted to help.

"Can you please leave us alone, Stefan?" Elena said a little mad. Disappointed Stefan walked back inside the Grill.

Elena walked towards Damon and took his hands. "Damon, I can't do this. Not like this. You can't be jealous every time you see me talking to another guy. You need to learn to trust me"

"I do trust you" Damon said desperate. "But he's Stefan. He's your ex, he's always going to mean something to you"

"That doesn't mean I want him back" Elena said. "He tried to stop me from saving you. That moment I had a choice. I could stay with him and stay unharmed or I could fight him off and put my life and my friend's on the line to save yours. Doesn't that say enough?"

Damon looked down, seeming ashamed. "Sorry" he mumbled.

"You really need to work on your self-esteem. People do love you" Elena assured him. "_I_ love you" And to show it she kissed him for a long time.

* * *

**Part 8**

Katherine was in the kitchen, making dinner. Or at least she attempted to. She hadn't been cooking since…well, this was the first time. She tried to open a bin, but the thing to open it was so stupid.

"Goddamn it!" she cursed and she smashed the bin against the wall. "Why can't we have blood like normal vampires?" she yelled.

"Because I feel like eating American food" Stefan said being annoying. "So better get it ready, already"

He was sitting on the couch with Rebekah who kept giving him secret stares. One time she didn't look away fast enough. "What's your deal? How do you know Katherine?" Stefan asked.

"Oh, we go back centuries" Rebekah said. "But it's not really an exciting story. No, the 20's were more my decade"

"Really? Why is that?" Stefan asked bored.

"Well, the music was better. You hardly hear any jazz nowadays. Just crap people call music" Rebekah complained. "And the people wore clothes. I mean actual clothes, they didn't wander around like prostitutes…And naturally, love"

"Tell me about him" Stefan said.

Rebekah frowned frustrated. "You really don't remember?" she asked sad. "What's there to remember?" Stefan asked, now interested a little. "Well, I guess I'll have to tell you then" Rebekah said obvious.

Katherine raced to Rebekah and grabbed her arm, forcing her to the front door. "Okay, it was nice catching up, but now we really have to go"

"What? No! I want to stay here! Stefan has the right to know who I am" Rebekah objected.

"He can't!" Katherine hissed. "You know what your brother said. Stefan can't find out until he says so. Only he can break the compulsion"

Rebekah angry turned around and walked back to Stefan. She kissed him, Katherine staring at them in shock. This was purely to provoke her, Rebekah didn't love him at all. She let go. "See you later" she winked and she walked out of the loft.

* * *

**Part 9**

Rachel was sitting at the table, her plate in front of her, but she didn't touch it. "You need to eat something" Gabe said soft. Rachel pushed her plate away. "You don't get to tell me what to do anymore" she said trembling.

"Come on, Rachel, that's not fair" Gabe said sad. "I'm just as devastated as you are" he said fighting his own tears, but Rachel only scoffed. "Oh, give me a break. You were the first to deny Kelsey was your daughter and you wanted to hand Amber over to the police"

"I thought I was doing the right thing" Gabe defended himself. "I couldn't let Kelsey stay here. She could've put us all in danger. And with Amber…I thought if I could keep her locked up she wouldn't be able to attack anyone"

But it seemed like Rachel hadn't heard any of it. "Do you have any idea how painful it is to have your heart ripped out? I don't, because it never happened to me, but I can imagine it must be awful"

Gabe placed his hands on the table. "Yeah, how did you know those things? How did you know it was a werewolf bite that killed Amber?"

Rachel looked up frightened and all was needed for Gabe to put the pieces together. "Oh my God" he said.

"Gabe, please" Rachel said scared.

"You're one of them" Gabe took the conclusion.

"No, I'm not" Rachel heavily shook her head. "I'm not. I'm still…normal"

"The gene hasn't manifested yet. Of course, why didn't I see it? All those times you were cranky at full moons, saying it was that time again" Gabe said agitated, looking sharp in Rachel's eyes.

"Please, don't kill me" Rachel begged.

"I'm not going to kill you" Gabe said. He grabbed his wife's arm and dragged her to the basement.

"Gabe, please, we can work this out" Rachel said nervous.

Gabe opened the door and pushed Rachel off the stairs. He closed the door and locked it.

* * *

**Part 10**

Night came in and both Elena and Damon were getting ready to go to sleep. Elena, wearing pajamas with a teddy print on it, was standing in the doorway of her room. "You want to come in?" she asked teasing.

Damon had this ludicrous…rule they had to sleep in separate rooms. It was so not Damon. "We can sleep together" Elena tried with puppy eyes. Damon walked to her and kissed her. Elena wanted to pull him inside, but he braced. "Oh, come on" she groaned, her lips still touching his.

"I'm not doing it, Elena, not tonight" Damon said and he kissed her again. Elena took of her top and took a step back. "You know you want me" she said with a smirk.

Damon took a deep breath. "Damn it" he growled and he got inside. "I knew I could win you over" Elena triumphed with gleaming eyes and a big smile. Damon threw her in his arms and Elena shrieked.

He walked to the bed and lay Elena down on it. He gave her one last passionate kiss, covered her under the sheets and flashed back to the door. "Goodnight, Teddy Girl" he winked. He closed the door.

"Ass!" Elena yelled.

"Love you too!" Damon yelled back.

A couple of hours later both were fast asleep. The window of Elena's bedroom went open and two shadows entered. They walked to the bed. One of them lay their hand on her throat and saw Elena's necklace. They ripped it off and shrieked. "Sssshhh!" the other one said. "I'm sorry. There's vervain in the necklace" the first complained. "Keep your mouth shut. If Damon finds out what we're doing…" the second hissed.

"I took care of that" the first said. "Okay, I'll keep her arms down and then you can do the rest. Eh, maybe you could let go of her throat? We need her to be alive" They pressed Elena's arms on the mattress and Elena woke up. She wanted to scream, but a pair of eyes stared in hers. "You will not scream. You will lay still and let us take what we came for. You will not tell anyone we were here nor what we've done"

"I will not tell" Elena said monotone.

"You won't miss your necklace"

"I won't miss my necklace" Elena repeated.

"Good girl""

Elena gasped when she felt something stinging in her neck. "What are you doing?"

"Just taking a little blood"

"No" Elena groaned. "You can't do that"

"Don't be so selfish, Elena. There are people out there that need your blood"

Elena felt how the needle was being pulled out and she heard a crack. The next second a bleeding arm was pressed against her mouth and she was forced to drink. Her neck healed and the arm was pulled away.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, Elena" the second said and they jumped out of the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Cry For Help**

**Part 1**

Damon opened his eyes, but couldn't see a thing. He tried to get up, but couldn't move. "Elena?" Then he realized Elena was in the room next to his, probably fast asleep, so she wouldn't hear him. He felt a sudden weight on the bed, but couldn't rotate his head to check who it was that was crawling towards him. But it was Elena. Of course it was Elena. Who else would it be? She hooked her fingers in his and cuddled her face in his neck. He felt her warm breath on his cold flesh.

"I can't move" Damon said hoarse.

"Sssh…Everything's going to be fine"

Damon's eyes widened and he started sweating. "Go away" he said trembling.

"I need your help, Damon" Bonnie whispered in his ear.

"Leave me alone" Damon said, trying to lift his arm so he could push Bonnie away.

"I can't leave" Bonnie said. "I'm stuck. I need you to get me out"

"I don't give a damn about what kind of shit you're in. I'm not helping you. You can rot in hell for all I care" Damon said bitter. He closed his eyes. "Please, be gone" he mumbled. He opened his eyes again.

Bonnie was now sitting on top of him. Last time she'd done that she had looked smug and vicious. Now she looked angry, but scared as well.

"Listen to me, Damon. Something bad is coming and you're going to need me. You and Elena. Please, help me, so I can help you"

"I tried to kill you" Damon said. "Why would I care if you die?"

"You don't" Bonnie agreed. "But you have to look further than that. This is about more than you and me"

She reached her hands out and Damon, expecting pain, moaned. "Sssh, I'm not going to hurt you. I just need you to see" She placed her hands on his temples.

"Damon! Damon, wake up!"

Damon opened his eyes and saw Elena sitting next to him.

* * *

**Part 2**

Caroline was walking down the stairs with her phone held against her ear. "Look, Bonnie, I really don't care what reasons you have for ignoring my calls, but call me back ASAP"

"Everything okay?" Liz asked, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs and couldn't help but overhear.

Caroline nodded. "Yeah, sure"

"Was that Bonnie?" Liz pointed at the phone.

"Her voicemail" Caroline corrected.

"Hmm" Liz frowned. "You two have a fight?"

"No!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Then why is she ignoring your phone calls?" Liz continued, blocking Caroline to go to the kitchen.

"What do you care?" Caroline said annoyed. She pushed her mother aside and headed to the kitchen.

"I care, Caroline. Believe it or not" Liz said to Caroline's back.

"Not" Caroline mumbled.

"Maybe I can help" Liz offered.

"No, you can't" Caroline sighed, but then held her steps. "Wait" she turned around. "Maybe you can"

She walked back to her mother. "Can you find out where a certain someone is calling from, say find the location of the phone that's being used to call"

"That's not too hard to find out. We need someone to call that number and keep in conversation, with whoever's answering, long enough for the technicians to locate the address. Are you trying to find Bonnie? I thought she's with her father?" Liz said.

"Yeah, that's what she said, but I don't buy it" Caroline said. "In all this time she hasn't called me once, she merely sent me taxes. That's nothing like Bonnie. Something's wrong and I'm going to find out what"

"Okay, how about we have breakfast now and then you can come with me to the police station? Then you can help us by calling her" Liz suggested.

Caroline shook her head. "I've been trying to call her for days, why would she suddenly decide to answer?"

"Maybe there's a good reason" Liz reasoned. "Maybe her phone's dead or broken. And if she doesn't want to talk to you, we'll find someone who she does want to"

"The problem is that I don't know who else would bother talking to her" Caroline said.

* * *

**Part 3**

Bonnie woke up after another rough night. Katherine wouldn't be here until sundown. She was up to something. Bonnie didn't need her magic skills to feel that.

Why didn't Katherine just let her die? It was obvious no one was missing her. But maybe Katherine believed killing her wouldn't be punishment enough. Maybe she wanted to make her suffer. After all Bonnie had made Damon suffer.

But she wanted to make it right. Not because she suddenly started caring for Damon; she just wanted her best friend Elena back and for that she had to make it up to both of them. Though playing with their minds wouldn't be something easily forgiven.

Bonnie crawled forward to the 'door' and tried to move it. But she was too weak. She carefully shoved her fingers against the groove between the door and the wall. She tried to shove her fingers further into it, unintentionally scraping the skin and causing them to bleed.

She again tried to move the door, but it still wouldn't. She realized it was no use and tried to pull her fingers back. But naturally they were stuck. She carefully shoved her fingers, but they were really stuck. She'd have to wait for Katherine to come back.

* * *

**Part 4**

Damon opened the door of the bathroom and collided to Elena, who was staring at him with crossed arms.

"What?" Damon asked. Elena was giving him this reproachful look.

"Are you going to tell me what happened last night?" Elena said.

"No" Damon refused. "What's there to tell? I had a bad dream. It's not uncommon, you can look it up"

"But I thought they were over? Is this why you want us to sleep in separate rooms? So I wouldn't know? Damon, you can't keep those kind of things from me. If someone's trying to hurt you you have to tell me" Elena said caring.

Damon walked passed her to his room. "It was just a dream, Elena. It didn't mean anything" But the way he consciously avoided Elena's look told Elena something completely different.

"You're lying" she said. "It did mean something and you very well know it did" She walked towards Damon and grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn around. "What did you dream about?"

"Okay, fine!" Damon snapped. "I dreamt about Bonnie. Happy now? She was sitting on top of me and was begging me for help. I couldn't move or see anything. It was like I was back in that cage" He sunk down on the ground and Elena sunk with him.

"It was just a dream" Elena said soft. Damon shook his head. "It felt so real and I thought maybe she's using magic, but she's been cut off, so that's not possible"

"You don't have to help her" Elena said. "She'll have to deal with her problems herself. She'll have to find someone else to do her bidding" she added bitter. It was hard to tell who was angrier with the witch, Damon or Elena.

"I just want her to leave us alone" Damon said trembling.

* * *

**Part 5**

Tyler entered the Grill and headed to the bar. Ronnie gave him a bottle of beer. "On me"

"Thanks" Tyler said, a little surprised. "You want something from me?"

"Why, because I give you free booze?" Ronnie asked with a smirk.

"Well, yeah" Tyler said.

"Hmm" Ronnie smiled. "Maybe I'm trying to make you my best customer?"

"Keep it up this way and you might succeed" Tyler said. "Cheers" he said before drinking.

Without any warning Ronnie grabbed his collar and pressed her lips against his. Tyler pushed her away and she smacked against the cabinet with bottles and glasses, causing it to break.

"Oh my God" Tyler mumbled and ran to her.

"Ow" she groaned.

"You okay?" Tyler asked, helping her up.

"You threw me against a glass cabinet. What do you think?" Ronnie snapped. "Ahh, I think there's fragments in my back"

"You want me to take a look?" Tyler asked apologizing.

"No!" Ronnie said.

"Then let me give you a ride to the hospital" Tyler offered.

"I can't leave" Ronnie said. "Who's going to keep an eye on the bar?"

"I will, soon as I get back" Tyler promised.

"By the time you're back all money could be gone already" Ronnie protested.

"I can be really fast" Tyler assured her.

* * *

**Part 6**

"Why exactly are we doing this?" Stefan asked Rebekah. They were standing in front of the Boarding House.

"Because I'm going to be part of your life now and I want to know everyone that's important to you. Your brother is important to you, isn't he?"

Stefan sighed. "Yes, he's very important"

"Well, then get inside" Rebekah said and she opened the door, entering the house. "Hello?" An instant later a strong hand grabbed her throat and forced her against a wall.

"Who are you?" Damon asked threatening.

"Well, I guess you must be Damon" Rebekah said soft.

"Damon, let her go" Stefan said. Damon rotated his head to his brother, but didn't loosen his grip.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"She's with me" Stefan said. "Let her go" he repeated. After one last look at Rebekah Damon reluctantly let go.

"What do you want?" he asked short.

"See how you're doing?" Stefan said.

"I'm doing great" Damon answered grumpy.

"I get you're not happy to see me" Stefan said uncomfortable.

"That has nothing to do with you, Stefan" Elena said, coming out of the kitchen. "It has to do with another bitch"

She walked towards them. "Who are you?" she repeated Damon's question, but out of curiosity.

"Rebekah, I'm with Stefan" Rebekah introduced herself, reaching out a hand. Elena looked from Rebekah to Stefan and back.

"I didn't know you were seeing someone" she said. "But I'm glad you've moved on" Stefan frowned and looked from Rebekah to Elena.

"Oh, no, we're-"

"We're not officially together yet" Rebekah interrupted. "Stefan wants to keep it a secret. I don't really get why, though. I mean, now that you know, why be quiet about it, right?"

"Right" Damon said. "Well, thanks for stopping by. If you have an elsewhere to be, please be there now"

"Damon!" Elena reproached, elbowing him. "Don't be so rude. They can have dinner with us"

"No, Elena, it's okay" Stefan said. "I don't want to be of trouble and neither does Rebekah"

"No, that is absolutely not our intention" Rebekah said dramatic.

Damon looked at Elena. "See, no problem there"

"Okay, well, this was fun. Hope to do this some other time" Rebekah smiled. She linked her arm with Stefan's and walked him to the door. When the door shut Elena rotated her head to Damon so fast she almost snapped her neck. "You're unbelievable!" she said before heading to the living room.

* * *

**Part 7**

Ronnie was sitting on the hospital bed while the doctor carefully pulled out the fragments and disinfected the wounds. Tyler was standing with his back towards her.

"I'm really sorry" he said for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah, I got that from the first zillion times" Ronnie said with a small voice. "Ouch"

"Please sit still, I don't want to make these wounds any worse" the doctor said.

"Right, sorry" Ronnie said. When all fragments were removed and all wounds disinfected the doctor turned around at Tyler.

"Can you leave us alone for a second?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure" Tyler said, wondering why though. "I'll just wait outside, okay?"

"Maybe you can go back to the Grill, where you said you'd go as soon as I got here?" Ronnie said a little nervous. If only one dollar was missing…

"Hey, you can't blame me for wanting to make sure you're okay" Tyler replied.

"You're a sweetie" Ronnie said sarcastic. "Now off you go"

"Yes, ma'am" Tyler said and he left the room.

The doctor turned back at Ronnie. "I take it he's the reason you're injured?"

"Yeah" Ronnie said careless.

"You know I have to report it when patients are being violated, whether it be by their boyfriend, their father or a stranger" the doctor continued. Ronnie turned around quickly.

"No! You can't report Tyler! It was totally my fault! I forced myself on him!" she said desperate. "If anything _I_ violated _him_"

The doctor raised his hands. "Okay, then I won't" he said. "But I hope you come to your senses. There are too many jerks like that walking around free, because women like you are too afraid to stand up to them"

"Tyler is _not_ a jerk" Ronnie said getting angry. "And I am not afraid" she added soft.

* * *

**Part 8**

Elena walked into Damon's room, where Damon was lying on the bed. He looked up. "You still angry with me?"

Elena shook her head. "No" she sighed. "I should've known better. You still angry with me?" Damon frowned. "I wasn't angry. Why would I be angry?"

"Because I was so stupid to think you'd want to have a conversation with the one that betrayed you" Elena said sad.

"Oh, well, I'll have to get over it sometime" Damon shrugged. He looked at Elena. "And you're not stupid" He lifted up his head and kissed her. Elena stuck her hand behind his neck and pulled him closer.

She forced her tongue in his mouth and opened the buttons of his button-down. She lay down on the bed and pulled Damon closer. She could feel his excitement. She wanted to open his belt, but when she tried to, Damon took her hands. He dashed away from her.

"This is wrong" he said agitated.

"What? Why?" Elena asked disappointed. They had been so close.

"I told you we have to wait" Damon said, looking at Elena.

"Wait for what?" Elena asked annoyed. She got up and walked towards Damon. "I'm getting sick of your games, Damon. You can't stand me being with other guys, but when I want to give myself completely to you, you reject me. What's wrong with you?"

"I don't mind you hanging out with other guys" he said trembling. "I just don't want you to hang out with Stefan"

"Well, maybe I should" Elena said numb. "He wouldn't be so reluctant"

The moment those words had left her mouth she wished she could take them back. She saw Damon's expression change from confused to angry.

"Damon, I'm so sorry" she said weak, but he didn't listen. He grabbed her arms and threw her on the bed.

"Fine! You want to do it? Let's do it. If it means only so little to you, you would actually give yourself to anyone who's in for it!" he said furious. He raced towards the bed and crawled towards Elena. "You want this so much, so stop whining" he said insensitive.

"Stop. Please, stop. I don't want this. Please, stop" Elena cried softly.

Damon sighed and got of the bed. He sank down on the bed. "I'm sorry" he said. He tried to pull her closer, but she shoved away.

"Get out" Elena said soft, but clear. "Just…go away"

Damon got off the bed and left his bedroom.

* * *

**Part 9**

The moment he closed the door, Damon's phone rang.

"Caroline?" he said when answering.

"Damon, can I speak to Elena?" Caroline asked. "She won't answer my calls"

"She's a little distracted" Damon said. "Maybe I can help" he offered.

"You could, but I don't think you will" Caroline sighed.

"Try me" Damon said a little tired.

"Would you come to the station and call Bonnie so we can find out where she is? I tried, but she won't answer my phone calls. Maybe she will answer you" Caroline said not very hopeful.

"I won't have to see her, right? Just call her?" Damon wanted to make sure.

"No, you just have to call her and stay in conversation with her long enough to find out where she is" Caroline assured him.

"Okay, just give me second" Damon said and he hung up. "Elena?" he said to the door. "I'm leaving, but I'm coming back. You don't have to stay in that room"

No answer. Damon sighed and raced to the front door, getting outside.

Five minutes later he arrived at the police station where Sherrif Forbes, one of her deputies and Caroline were waiting for him.

"You have no idea how grateful I am you're doing this" Caroline said breathless.

"Yeah, whatever" Damon said. "So, I just have to call her?"

"Wait, we need to connect your phone onto our machine" Liz said. Damon pulled out his phone and gave it to the sheriff, who attached it to the machine. "Okay, go for it"

Damon dialed Bonnie's number, while a part, a big part, of him wished she wouldn't answer. But as soon as he wanted to end the call he heard a click.

"Damon?" a female voice said.

"Katherine?" Damon exclaimed.

"Why would you call this number?" Katherine asked highly agitated.

"What are you doing with Bonnie's phone?" Damon asked, more curious than anything else.

"Since when do we call the bitch by first name again?" Katherine asked.

"Did you hurt her?" Damon asked quickly. He signed at Caroline she had to go to the location the machine had marked.

"So what if I did? You wouldn't care, now would you?" Katherine said now really nervous. "You wouldn't, would you?" she repeated accenting, when Damon didn't answer.

"No, of course not, but unfortunately there are people who still care about her and those people I care about" Damon said.

"Well, I don't-" The conversation was over.

Damon looked at Liz. "Can I go now?"

Liz nodded and gave him back his phone. "You want to come with us?"

"No, and you shouldn't go either. Katherine's no match for you, Liz" Damon said. "I'm going home"

Once home he went straight to his bedroom, to find Elena being gone. That didn't mean anything, she could be in another part of the house. "Elena?" Damon shouted. When he didn't hear an answer he walked to her bedroom.

The closet and drawers were open and though they weren't empty he could see some of the clothes were missing. She had left.

* * *

**Part 10**

Katherine ran to Fell's church and climbed down. Rebekah had grabbed the phone out her hands and told her how stupid she was.

"They're using you to find that witch, you idiot!" she had snapped.

Katherine hurried to the tomb and opened it. "Get out" she said to the weakened Bonnie, who was lying close to the door. Katherine grabbed her hand and Bonnie shrieked. It was the hand with the hurt finger. "Come on, get out. I need to move you" Katherine said agitated. She dragged her out of the tomb, ignoring her cries.

But as soon as Bonnie was out of the tomb Katherine felt two hands on her shoulders that pushed her forward. She fell and turned around to see Caroline helping Bonnie stand up.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked. Caroline looked up. "I can ask you the same question" she fired back. She bit her wrist and forced Bonnie to drink, so her wounds would heal. "Come on, I'll bring you home"

"Where is that?" Bonnie asked depressed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All thing TVD belong to Alloy Entertainment, Harper Teen & The CW**

**Chapter 4: Breaking Glass**

**Part 1**

One week later.

Damon was only half dressed when he heard footsteps. Knowing better he hoped it was Elena. But it wasn't, obviously.

"You're an idiot" Caroline said reproachful.

"That doesn't even come close to cover it" Damon said turning around. "You want some?" he asked waving his glass of Scottish Whisky.

"Please" Caroline nodded and Damon gave her his glass which he had already refilled.

"Yeah, just take it" Damon insisted when Caroline frowned. "I've been drinking way too much already"

Caroline accepted the glass and took a sip. "Well, like I said, you're an idiot"

"I know" Damon agreed.

"And feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to make you any less idiotic" Caroline said having no mercy.

"I know" Damon said agreeing again.

"Good" Caroline said. "Put a shirt on, we're going outside"

Damon thought it better to just do what she asked and followed her outside. Caroline sank down on the grass and tapped the space next to her. Damon sank down next to her. "Now, from one vampire to another, tell me what's wrong"

* * *

**Part 2**

Elena was lying on the bed, her eyes wide open. Alaric had called her to get up, but she wanted to stay in bed. All day. Maybe listen to some sad songs.

"Elena, get your ass out of bed, you've got mail" Alaric shouted outside her room.

"It's Sunday, I deserve one day of feeling miserable" Elena muttered. The latch went down and Alaric entered the room. He walked to the bed and sank down.

"I know you're hurt" he started. "But you can't let him have this kind of power over you. You can't stop living your life, because he's being a jerk"

Elena wiped her eyes and sobbed. "You're right. I know you're right" she said, getting up. "Does it still hurt?" she asked looking at Ric's allied hand. Ric shrugged. "Not so much. It was worth it"

Elena got out of bed and put on her dressing gown and slippers. "So, what's this mail you were talking about?"

"Oh, right" Alaric said and he handed the newspaper to her.

"Mystic Falls Daily?" Elena frowned. "How is this mail for me?"

"Trust me, it is" Alaric said. Elena took the paper and opened it. As she opened it an envelope fell out if it and on her lap. She put the paper aside and picked up the envelope. She opened it, took the letter out and read it.

"My sweet Elena,

I can't tell you how sorry I am for how I behaved last week. You were absolutely right to leave me. But I can't just let you go. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. You're my missing link, I'm as good as dead without you I can't promise I'll be the perfect boyfriend, but I can promise I'll try to do better.

You'll probably rip this letter into little pieces, but before you do that, please remember that I love you and not that long ago you loved me back"

After reading, Elena felt short of words.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shown you this" Alaric said. He took the letter out of her hands and threw it in the bin.

"I'm going to get ready and then I'll be downstairs" Elena said. Alaric nodded and left the room. As soon as he shut the door Elena pulled the letter out of the bin and lay down on the bed again.

Her eyes on the words she pulled out her phone. She stared at the numbers, wondering what she should do. She sighed and put her phone away again. She decided to let Damon crawl in the dust a little longer.

* * *

**Part 3**

She walked to the closet and pulled out some random clothes when she heard a thick. She walked to the window, but didn't see anything out of place.

"Hey"

"Aaah!" Elena screamed. Damon appeared out of nowhere.

"Sssh!" he hissed. "Ric can't know I'm here"

"Are you flying?" Elena asked a little shocked as she looked out of the window.

"No, I'm trying really hard not lose my grip, so if you could let me in, that would be very nice" Damon said. Elena stepped aside and Damon swung his legs over the window-ledge.

"Why are you here, Damon?" Elena asked.

"I want to talk" Damon said.

"I thought me not answering your phones and messages was clear enough" Elena said cold.

"No, they were and I don't blame you" Damon said. "I'm not here for you to forgive me or to even consider to forgive me. I just want to say I'm sorry. I don't want to be this jealous, possessive person who wants to keep an eye on his girlfriend all the time. I will try to make things right with Stefan and you can still see him. He's your friend and I don't want to ruin that"

Elena looked away. What did he want her to say? "Damon, I…"

Damon raised his hand. "No, it's okay. I'm not coming back, unless you want me to" And before Elena could say anything else, Damon had left.

* * *

**Part 4**

Bonnie was sitting on Caroline's bed, looking at pictures of her, Caroline and Elena. "Those were good times" she sighed. She looked up. "You think I can ever get it back again?" she asked. Caroline was sitting at her desk. "I really don't know, Bonnie. Maybe in time" she said not very convincing.

"I can try to say I'm sorry" Bonnie tried. "I can go to Elena and apologize" Caroline shook her head. "Not a good idea. Elena is not in the mood to see you"

"Oh, well, then maybe I can try Damon?" Bonnie said. "If he's the reason you guys found me, there must be some part of him that's starting to forgive me"

Caroline's eyes had grown big. "You do no such thing!" she exclaimed shocked. "He's not even close to forgiving you. The only reason he helped us was for Elena. You really don't think he did that for you, do you? You're not going to him or Elena, I forbid you. You will only make things worse"

"Okay, okay, I got it" Bonnie said a little annoyed. "Gee, I might as well have stayed in the tomb"

* * *

**Part 5**

Elena got out of the shower. Drying her hair with a towel she went downstairs to open the door and let Caroline in.

"Hi" she said as Caroline walked in.

"Hi" Caroline replied. "Can we talk?"

"Is it about Damon? 'Cause then I don't want to hear it" Elena kind of begged.

"Well, I'm sorry, but it is" Caroline said. "And I think you should hear this"

Elena shrugged. "Fine, then" she sighed. "Let's go to my room, I don't want Jeremy nor Ric to hear us"

And thus Caroline followed Elena upstairs. As Elena fell down on the bed she looked at Caroline. "So, what is it that I so need to know?"

"I've been talking to Damon" Caroline began. "And from what I came to know things aren't like you think they are"

"Oh, so he didn't try to force himself on me?" Elena asked sarcastic.

"You shouldn't have said you'd go back to Stefan. That really hurt him" Caroline explained.

"Oh, well, in that case" Elena exclaimed.

"No! It doesn't make it okay! But have you forgotten what Stefan has done? He betrayed Damon, so Bonnie could torture him. He attacked you, just to keep you away from Damon. The idea that you would go back to Stefan, after everything, only because he won't have sex with you…"

Elena blinked while she let Caroline's words sink in. "So he's not jealous?"

"No, he's just hurt. He feels like you don't care enough to consider his feelings" Caroline said. Elena nodded. "Okay, I get that part. I was stupid, I shouldn't have said that. But he still tried to rape me. How can I ever forgive him for that?"

Caroline shook her head. "No, you don't understand. He was never going to rape you"

Elena raised her eyebrows. "Wow, could've fooled me"

"He wanted to scare you off. Right after you begged him to stop he stopped, didn't he?" Elena nodded. "And he said sorry right after it? He wanted you to be too scared to try again"

"Why? Why did he have to do that?" Elena asked now completely confused.

"Did Damon ever tell you about his first dream about Bonnie?" Caroline asked. Elena shook her head. "You asked him to sleep together and he agreed. You kissed him, got half-naked, made him touch you. Then you rolled over and you changed into Bonnie"

"What?" Elena asked soft.

"Whenever you get intimate with him-more intimate than a kiss-he remembers how Bonnie kissed him, how she cut open his chest with her nails, how she in scripted his back with vervain, how she burned his eyes, made him feed on himself, broke his arm, how she set him on fire literally. All of that comes back when you try to sleep with him" Caroline explained.

"Oh God" Elena said breathless. "Thank God Bonnie's gone"

"Ehh"

"What?"

"Actually, she's not gone anymore" Caroline confessed. "Katherine locked her in the tomb and Damon helped me find her. I let her stay with me, but I told her not to go see you or Damon"

"I have to go" Elena said agitated. "Thank you for telling me this" Leaving Caroline in her room she rushed downstairs.

* * *

**Part 6**

The door of the Boarding House went open, but Damon didn't bother to go see who it was. He was washing up all glasses he had used to drink. He heard footsteps, soft, it was a female. But again he didn't bother. He didn't expect Elena to come back.

"Hey"

The glass in his hand shattered into little pieces. He felt how Bonnie came closer to him and she lay her hand on his shoulder. He shivered, but didn't turn around.

"There's glass in your hand" Bonnie noted. "Let me help you" She wanted to take his hand to pick out the fragments, but Damon pulled his hand away.

"Okay, whatever you want" Bonnies eyes fell on the wet glasses. "Good thing you have a lot of them. No big deal if you break three more" she joked. Damon tried to ignore her, but she wouldn't let him.

"I'm so sorry" she said hoarse. "I wish I could undo everything I've done to you and Elena. I'm disgusted with the person I became. I've always been judgmental, but I thought it was a good thing. I totally screwed it up, but all I can do is say I'm sorry and hope you can accept that"

She tried to make him turn around, but Damon focused on the glasses though they were all clean and dry. "Will you look at me?!" Bonnie exclaimed desperate. Damon averted his head to her, as if he was still under that gruesome curse she had put him under.

He looked her in the eyes, an expression so fearful Bonnie let go of him immediately. She made a few steps backwards and slowly shook her head. "Damon, I'm…I'm not here to hurt you, I promise"

Damon gathered all his courage to say something. "Can you please leave?" he asked trembling.

"Caroline told me she found me because of you" Bonnie said. "I know you didn't do it for me, but I'm still grateful. It was horrible to be in that dark place"

Another glass broke and Bonnie gasped.

"Yeah, it must have been awful" Damon replied bitter. "Were you being tortured?"

"No, I wasn't" Bonnie said soft, realizing this was when she had to shut up. "I should go. Ehm…I'll see you around, maybe"

"Not if I can help it" Damon mumbled. Bonnie swallowed and left the kitchen. Damon wiped all glasses of the dresser and they shattered on the floor.

* * *

**Part 7**

Ronnie opened the door to let in whoever was knocking. "Seriously, flowers? Can you say cheesy?"

Tyler put the flowers in Ronnie's hands. "This is me saying I'm sorry"

"And it took you seven days to get those words over your lips?" Ronnie asked sarcastic.

"No, I just hoped you'd be more forgiving by now" Tyler answered. "Can I come in?" Ronnie looked around as if she wanted to check if he'd come alone. "How did you find me?"

"Eh, Caroline's mom is the sheriff of Mystic Falls. It was pretty easy" Tyler confessed.

"Oh, I see" Ronnie sighed. "Well, I suppose you can come in" She stepped aside and Tyler entered the house. "Just walk through the door" Ronnie pointed. Tyler opened the door at the end of the hallway. The room was empty.

"You live here by yourself?" Tyler asked. "No boyfriend?"

"Me kissing you wasn't obvious enough?" Ronnie asked sarcastic. She put the flowers on the table.

"Yeah, about that, how's your back?" Tyler asked apologizing.

"It's healed" Ronnie said. "Tomorrow I go back to work"

"So you have no plans for tonight?" Tyler tried to make sure.

"Nooo" Ronnie asked slowly. "Why?"

Tyler picked one of the flowers and waved it in front of Ronnie. "This is me asking you out on a date"

* * *

**Part 8**

Elena parked her car in front of the Boarding House and got out of it when Bonnie walked out of the house. Elena quickly walked to her with fierce steps. "What are you doing here?" she snapped upset.

"Elena, please, just hear me out" Bonnie begged. She reached out her hands, but Elena pushed them away.

"Did you talk to him?" she asked mad. Bonnie nodded. "But he wouldn't listen to me. He wanted me to leave" "Why would that be?" Elena said sarcastic. She pushed Bonnie aside and ignoring her tears she ran inside.

"Damon?!" she shouted.

Damon was sitting on his knees, collecting the fragments of glass spread across the floor. A shadow came over him and two soft hands took his, pulling the pieces of fragments out of his hand.

"I'm sorry" Damon said hoarse.

Elena shook her head. "Don't talk" she said.

"But…"

"Sssh" Elena said. "I forgive you"

"Why? I've been a total ass" Damon said disbelieving. Elena didn't answer until his hand was healed. Then she looked up. "Why didn't you tell me what's wrong? I had to hear it from Caroline"

Damon looked away. "That wasn't Caroline's to tell" he mumbled.

"I agree" Elena nodded. "You should've. Can you forgive me?"

Damon rotated his head back to her. "What's there to forgive? You've done nothing wrong"

"I should've been more considerate" Elena said. "I shouldn't have said I'd go back to Stefan"

Damon shook his head. "That's not an excuse" he said harsh.

"I shouldn't have been so pushy. I should've listened to you when you told me to wait" Elena continued. "I should've known Bonnie's still haunting you. It hasn't been that long ago"

Damon looked down. "I don't want her to have this kind of power over me. I don't want to be so weak. I don't want to be such a wimp"

"Hey! You're not! No one would get over it that easy. Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you should be able to handle it" Elena said. She pulled Damon up and looked him sharp in the eyes. "Can you forgive me?"

Damon nodded, though he still believed there was nothing to be forgiven. Elena hadn't done anything wrong.

Elena took his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his.

* * *

**Part 9**

Tyler stared at Ronnie over his glass. She had been telling all about herself. It was quite a lot. Her parents both lived in Charlottesville. She had a brother named Jack, but he was out of the picture. She was interested in supernatural stuff and had heard Mystic Falls was full of it. And now she stared at Tyler with an expecting look.

"I want to know more about this town "

Tyler frowned. "There's really nothing to tell" he said avoiding.

"Yeah, right" Ronnie said in disbelief. She searched her handbag and took out a newspaper and held it in front of Tyler.

"Police finds bodies of Lindy sisters" Tyler read. He looked up. "Yeah? What's that to do with any supernatural stuff?"

"There were bite marks on the youngest girl's arm. They couldn't find anything else, so she died because of that bite. And the eldest her heart got ripped out. Think of any creatures that do that?" Ronnie said.

"What else do you got?" Tyler asked, not giving in.

"I know Damon and Stefan Salvatore are vampires and that I can't trust them" Ronnie said.

"Have you met them?" Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"No, but a close friend told me everything about them" Ronnie explained. "I'm prepared, though. I know vervain weakens them and that they have rings to protect them from the sun. I know wolfsbane is poisonous for werewolves and I'm pretty sure I heard something about witches, though not many are left"

Tyler coughed. "You've done quite some research"

"Yes, I have" Ronnie confirmed, pleased with herself. "And I know your little secret" she whispered conspiring.

"What?" Tyler asked shocked.

"I know you don't like me" Ronnie said. "You're just trying to make up. I know you like that blonde girl"

"Who? Caroline?" Tyler asked, playing dumb. "Nah, we're very close, but there's nothing between us"

"Yeah, because someone's too blind to see the signs" Ronnie said.

"What signs?"

Ronnie rolled her eyes. "Honestly. Okay, you be a gentleman and pay the bill, please? I'm going to the bathroom" She walked to the restrooms. Tyler conjured some paper money and put it on the table when he heard someone coughing.

"Excuse me, sir. The black car outside is it yours?" a deputy asked.

"Depends" Tyler said frowning. "How many black cars did you see?"

"How about you come with me so you can point me your car and I'll tell you if it's the one I mean" the deputy suggested.

Tyler's frown grew deeper. "You didn't look at the license plate? Tell me you at least know what kind of car it was"

"Look, sir, it is not my intention to make a scene here, so how about you come with me. If it's not your car that's parked wrong there's no problem" the deputy said.

"Fine" Tyler muttered and he grabbed his coat and followed the deputy outside.

Ronnie came out of the restrooms and noticed right away Tyler had left. She walked to the table with fierce steps, knowing everyone was looking at her. She grabbed her glass of wine, drank it to the bottom and smashed it on the table.

* * *

**Part 10**

The basement door opened and Rachel looked up. Gabe was coming downstairs with a plate of food in his hands. "I made you some dinner" he said as if he expected Rachel to be grateful. He put the plate on a box and gave her a plastic fork and knife. "I'm only playing it safe" he said when Rachel gave him a dirty look.

"You can't do this" Rachel said.

"You're really such a hypocrite" Gabe said. "You let me send away my daughters, when you are just like them. Does this mean Amber had the werewolf gene? Well, in that case she's better off dead"

Rachel gasped. "I can't believe you actually said that"

"You wanted her to suffer every full moon? You wanted her to hunt in a pack?" Gabe said sarcastic. "Finish your dinner"

He walked back to the stairs and climbed up, but halfway he felt a firm grip on his ankle. Next moment he landed with his face on the stairs. As he groaned and tried to get up again Rachel ran past him. Gabe scribbled up and stumbled upstairs. He grabbed Rachel and they both fell down the stairs again.

"Ahh, okay, time out" Gabe said. Rachel didn't answer. Gabe looked down at his wife's lifeless body. "Rachel, don't be stupid"

But Rachel still didn't answer.

"Damn it" Gabe mumbled. He looked around agitated. He had to find something to cover her in. While he searched for it he heard something break. He lifted up his head. Rachel grabbed his hair, pulled his head backwards and cut his throat with a piece of the plate she had broken. As blood spilled over his throat and clothes Gabe dropped on the basement floor, his eyes fixated on Rachel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Intruder**

**Part 1**

Rachel stroke her fingers through her hair. "Oh my God. What have I done?" she mumbled agitated. "Think, Rachel, think" She looked around. Then she grabbed Gabe's feet and dragged him to the farthest corner.

She ran to the stairs and went to the kitchen where she searched the drawers for matches. In her panic she forgot she had been living here for about twenty years and the matches lay in the second drawer next to the cupboard underneath the sink ever since.

She pulled it open and grabbed the matches. Then she opened the fridge and took out a bottle of Malt Whisky. She ran back downstairs to the body. She opened the bottle of Malt and poured its content over the body. Then she stroke a match and let it fall down and watch how Gabe went up into flames.

As she watched him burn a sudden agony fulfilled her body and she dropped the bottle. She fell down on her knees and felt her body contracting and convulsing while she screamed.

* * *

**Part 2**

The next morning

Elena had just left for school and Damon was cleaning the table, when he heard strange noises.

"Show yourself" he said annoyed. What was it with people thinking they could just walk in here like they owned this place? He did. And Stefan and Elena did. Anyone else should learn how to knock.

The weird noises stopped and an old familiar appeared.

"No, not you again" Damon groaned. "Whatever you're selling, I'm not buying it"

"I need your help" Derek said nervous.

"Why is that?" Damon said sarcastic.

Derek conjured his cell phone and showed Damon the last few taxes he received. "I know what you are and I'm going to tell everybody?" Damon read. "I know Tyler got them too and you and your brother and your friends will receive them as well" Derek said. "Someone wants to expose all supernatural's in this town and I know who it is"

"Care for sharing?" Damon asked bored.

"There's this new girl, Veronica Chambers, who works in The Grill. She talked to Tyler about supernatural beings. She knows about you and Stefan. She knows about the rings" Derek said.

"No one's going to believe her" Damon said.

"She doesn't want people to believe her" Derek said. "She wants us dead"

"Well, we can't let that happen, now can we?" Damon said.

"So, like I said, I need your help" Derek said.

* * *

**Part 3**

"It's alright, you can take your time" the doctor said. She stared at the young woman who was sitting opposite of her and hadn't said a word since she walked in.

"I need help" Bonnie eventually said with a small voice. The doctor nodded. "That's why you're here. Acknowledging you're powerless is the first step and you've taken it"

"I've done horrible things" Bonnie said staring at the desk. "And my victims will carry the scars forever"

"That's how things look like right now" the doctor said. "In time it could change. They can learn to live with it, as you should learn to live with the consequences of your actions"

"I've tried to apologize" Bonnie said trembling. "I've never seen her with so much rage. And I've never seen him so scared. I've ruined everything, I threw everything I had away and there's no way of getting it back"

"You wouldn't be here if you'd really believe that" the doctor said. "Maybe you should start with telling me what it is exactly that you've done"

Bonnie leaned forward. "I tortured someone. I chained him up in a cage, like a lab rat, and I put his whole body in complete agony. And his cries sounded like music into my ears" she said. "Now, you tell me, is there any help for me yet?"

* * *

**Part 4**

Alaric was teaching the senior class, when the door went open and Ronnie walked in. Ignoring Alaric's angry face she headed to Caroline. She placed her hands on the table and pierced her glance in Caroline's eyes.

"Where is he?"

"Where is who?" Caroline asked.

"You know who I'm talking about" Ronnie said pissed. "Where is Tyler?"

"I'm sorry, miss, but this is a class room, so maybe you can discuss this later, preferably in another time and place" Alaric said. But Ronnie ignored him.

"We were having dinner, we talked. I go to the bathroom and next thing I know he's gone. No note, no call afterwards, nothing" she said bitter.

A smug smile appeared on Caroline's face. "Oooh, someone got dumped"

Ronnie grasped Caroline's hair and pulled her closer. "Listen up, bitch. I know you know where he is and you're going to share that information with me. And if you won't do it willingly I will have to force it out of you"

She felt a firm grip on her arm and looked aside her.

"You've made your point" Alaric said. "Now, please leave the school and don't come back" He dragged her to the door and pushed her out.

Elena leaned towards Caroline. "You okay?" she asked softly. Caroline nodded. "She's lucky. If not for Ric she would've been dead"

* * *

**Part 5**

"You sure no one's going to bust us here?" Derek asked a little concerned. They were standing in the gym.

"Positive" Damon said, with his eyes on a paper. "According to this paper there are no gym classes for the next couple of hours, so I think we're good"

Derek nodded. "Okay" he said, still not sounding very reassured.

"Look, I don't want to do this, so shut up and stop whining" Damon said short. Derek looked at him a little upset. "Sorry. I'm a little peevish. I wasn't expecting to see you ever again and it definitely wasn't on my Christmas list"

"Yeah, alright" Derek said. "Okay, what are we going to do? Are you teaching me how to fight like a vampire? All I've done since I was turned is hide…and find out more about you"

"Why are you so obsessed with me? You don't even know me" Damon said frowning.

"Kelsey told me a lot about you" Derek explained.

"Well, it's a small world" Damon said.

"What do you expect? She's my ex's sister" Derek said. Damon didn't comment for his phone tuned. He pulled out his phone and read the tax: _'Dear Damon Salvatore, you are one of the most vicious creatures on this planet. You are a monster and I will make sure you and your monstrous friends are exposed and executed'_

There were only two people who had ever called him a monster. He turned at Derek. "Is something wrong?"

"You want to learn how to fight like a vampire?"

"Yeah" Derek said slowly.

"Fine. Defend yourself" Damon said and he punched Derek in the face.

* * *

**Part 6**

Elena, Caroline and some other people were standing by their lockers, getting ready to go home.

"How come Bonnie didn't show?" Elena asked, acting careless. Caroline focused on her books she was putting in her locker and avoided Elena's stare. "I think she's not ready for it yet" she said uneasy.

"_She's_ not ready for it yet? Okay, that's…completely understandable, given the things she's been through" Elena replied sarcastic.

Caroline averted her head and looked at her best friend with a sad expression. "She's not ready to face you guys. She's not ready to see the reproaching in your eyes"

Elena raised her eyebrows. "Really? Because yesterday she didn't seem to have a problem with that. She just walked into the Boarding House and confronted Damon. Can you imagine what it was like for him?" she said mad.

Caroline shook her head. "I told her to stay away. I forbid her to go"

Elena shut her locker. "Oh, well, maybe you should chain her up until she obeys you like a dog" she said bitter. Caroline grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Elena! Stop it, please. This isn't like you. I understand your hate and your pain and I don't approve of what Bonnie did to you and Damon. But this hate is going to kill you. You have to try to look passed it"

Elena bent her head, then looked up. "I know" she nodded. "Come on, let's go home" and she linked her arm to Caroline's. They had only made a few steps when Elena held hers. She stuck out her hand and sought balance against the lockers.

"Elena, are you alright?" Caroline asked concerned. Elena nodded. "Yeah, I'm just…a bit dizzy"

"You want to see the school nurse first?" Caroline suggested.

"No, I don't want to bother her now" Elena said. "She's probably getting ready to leave and I don't want to keep her here any longer than she has to"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well, the hospital then?"

Elena's eyes widened. "Are you out of your mind? I'm a little dizzy, I'm not at the brink of death"

"Okay" Caroline said with raised hands. "Suit yourself"

* * *

**Part 7**

Derek scribbled up. "You really have some serious issues, man" he said after his nose had healed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" Damon said, not very sincere. "But you wanted me to teach you"

Derek sought support against the wall. "I think I'm going to need some blood" he said looking meaningful at Damon. Damon rolled his eyes. "Fine, then. Come with me" He saw how Derek's face cleared up. "You're not staying over" he said sharp.

"No, of course not" Derek said, shaking his head. "I'll just have some blood and then I'll be off"

"Good" Damon said, pleased that everything was clear. "Now, let's go" He walked out of the gym, Derek following him.

All lights were out and there was not a soul, except for them.

"Where is everybody?" Derek whispered.

"You don't have to whisper" Damon replied. "They're gone home" He rushed to the front door and tried to open it. "We're locked in here"

Derek's eyes widened and he lost his balance a little. "Oh no, we're stuck here forever. We won't be able to feed and we will die. Really die. We're doomed"

Damon frowned his eyebrows. "Dude, calm down" he opened the door. "We're vampires. You really think human-made locks can hold us back?"

Derek's cheeks turned red and he avoided Damon's mocking stare. "I knew that…"

* * *

**Part 8**

"So this is where people go these days to be social" Rebekah said looking around in the Grill.

"Well, it's definitely the most popular establishment in town" Stefan replied.

"Don't you mean the only establishment?" Rebekah said disdainful. Stefan emptied his glass. "You want another shot?" he asked.

"Sure, keep them coming" Rebekah smiled. She emptied her glass, as well as the second and the third. "How long does it take for you to get drunk?"

"Why?" Stefan asked. "You have plans for me?"

A smirk appeared on Rebekah's face. "Well, if you come with me, I can tell you" she whispered in his ear, nibbling his earlobe.

"Where's Katherine?" Stefan changed the subject.

"Why? You want to do a threesome?" Rebekah asked sarcastic.

"No, I haven't heard from her in a while" Stefan said. "And I'm wondering what she's up to"

"Who cares?" Rebekah shrugged. "You better wonder what I'm up to" she added with a wink. Stefan looked at her. "What are you up to?"

Rebekah got off her chair. "Come on, let's go. There are too many eyes and ears in this place"

* * *

**Part 9**

Damon and Derek entered the Boarding House. Damon took Derek's arm and raced to the basement. He walked to the freezer and opened it.

"Wow! You have quite a supply here" Derek said admirable.

"Help yourself" Damon said and Derek took a bag of blood. Then they heard a bang.

"What's that?" Derek asked agitated.

"I have no idea" Damon said frowning. He looked at Derek. "You stay here"

Derek nodded fiercely and Damon ran towards the noise. "Elena?!" he shouted.

"I'm in here!" Elena replied. Damon entered his bedroom. Elena was sitting on the ground surrounded by wooden planks, a hammer in her hand. She looked up with a big smile. "Where have you been?" she asked, getting up.

"Away" Damon said. With a look at the planks he continued: "Exactly what are you doing?"

Elena's smile grew even bigger. "Weeelll, I've been thinking" she started. "You don't want us to sleep together, yet, and I don't want to sleep alone. So, I thought I could place my bed in your bedroom. That way we will be sleeping together, yet alone" she explained sounding very pleased with her brilliant plan.

"Wow" Damon said. "You're-"

"A genius?" Elena fished for a compliment.

"I was going to say crazy" Damon said with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, well, there's only a thin line between crazy and genius" Elena said and she threw her arms around him and kissed him for several minutes.

* * *

**Part 10**

Tyler woke up and found himself chained onto a chair. "What the hell?"

"Oh, no, not hell. Heaven. That's where you'll soon be" a voice said. A voice that sounded horribly familiar. A shadow came over Tyler and Klaus came in vision.

"Seriously? You again? If I wanted to see your ugly face again I would've given you a call" Tyler said annoyed. Being imprisoned by Klaus was getting really old. "Look, whatever you want with me, can you just get it over with already?"

"Oh, but of course" Klaus said. He bit his wrist and forced Tyler to drink his blood. Then he grabbed Tyler's neck and snapped it.

"And now we wait" Klaus said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Loss and Gain**

**Part 1**

Tyler opened his eyes and gasped for air. The night was slowly giving in to the day and Tyler was still tied onto that chair.

"Good morning, sunshine" Klaus said, who was sitting in front of him in Indian style. He had a small flask in his left hand. "I hope you're hungry"

"Can't you just let me go already?" Tyler said, who was having trouble breathing. Blood came streaming from his eyes. What was wrong?

"I can't let you go" Klaus said. "Not before you had breakfast" He continued, waving the flask. He scribbled up and opened the flask.

Tyler pressed his lips together, but Klaus easily separated them and poured the blood that was in the flask into his mouth.

"Now you won't be so eager to run off, now will you?" Klaus said as he untied Tyler.

* * *

**Part 2**

The sun rose and shone through the curtains. Damon opened his eyes and looked at Elena's crown. He looked up and saw the planks still lying on the ground. He recalled the last night. At a certain moment Elena's bed had collapsed and Damon didn't have the heart to send her to another room and so he let her sleep with him.

"I think you're starting to recover" Elena had softly said. She had crawled up against him and fallen asleep.

Damon caressed her hair and she woke up. She looked up and gave him a soft kiss. "Hi" she smiled. "Good morning"

"Good morning to you too" Damon replied with a kiss back. He placed his hands on her waist and lifted her from the bed. Elena shrieked when Damon threw her in his arms and carried her out of the room. When they were at the stairs Elena said: "I have feet, you know. I can walk myself"

"Okay" Damon said and he let go of her. Elena screamed, but before she hit the stairs Damon caught her and put her on her feet.

"That was not funny, Damon" Elena said grumpy.

"Are you kidding me? That was hilarious!" a voice said from downstairs.

Damon frowned. "What are you still doing here?"

"You told me to stay, remember?" Derek said.

"No, I didn't" Damon said as he and Elena went downstairs.

"Yes, you did" Derek said accenting his words. "You said 'Stay here' and then you went away to see what that noise was"

Damon stared at him, a little muddled. "Okay, well, now you can go"

"I know you" Elena got in between.

"And I know you, gorgeous" Derek said with a smirk. He checked her out from head to toe. Damon noticed his stare and he placed himself between Derek and Elena.

Elena put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Damon. He won't do anything"

"Wait" Derek said with a frown. "You two…?" he said looking from Damon to Elena and back. Elena stepped in front of Damon and shot Derek a provocative glance.

"Oh my God" Derek said and his lusting expression went straight to shock. He coughed and walked to Elena. He reached out his hand. "My name is Derek Janders. I'm a vampire. I'm also the idiot you met in that hamburger place"

Elena nodded, but didn't accept his hand. "Yeah, I remember. You tried to force yourself on me. Is that some kind of local hobby?" she said sarcastic and Damon looked down.

"I'm really sorry about that" Derek said sincere. "You were looking really hot. Now you do too, but since you're Damon's girlfriend I will keep my hands to myself"

"Why does it matter I'm Damon's girlfriend more than I was Stefan's?" Elena asked frowning.

"Because Damon is so much cooler" Derek said obviously. He almost added 'Duh' to it.

"And why are you here exactly?" Elena continued her interrogation.

"Damon hasn't filled you in?" Derek asked, looking at Damon.

"No, he hasn't" Elena said a little reproaching and turning to Damon.

"Hey, don't look at me" Damon said raising his hands. "You were fixing the bed in which you failed miserably"

"Oh, yeah, rub it in, why don't you" Elena said sarcastic.

"You totally did that on purpose" Damon said.

"Got any prove?" Elena said smug.

"Okayyy" Derek said trying to get the two lovebirds pay attention. "I'm here, because something is coming. Something really bad"

"Some chick wants to expose and kill all super naturals" Damon cut off Derek's cryptic talking. "You have nothing to worry about"

"Yes, I do!" Elena exclaimed. "I don't want you to get hurt or any of my friends who're not human"

"I meant for yourself" Damon clarified.

"Yes, I do" Elena repeated softly. "Damon, I'm the doppelganger. Isn't that supposed to be something supernatural?"

"She's right, Damon" Derek said more serious than ever.

"You have nothing to worry about" Damon said soft, looking at Elena. "I won't let anyone lay a finger on you"

* * *

**Part 3**

Caroline looked around in Bonnie's room. "It's all so…white" she said turning to Bonnie, who was sitting on the bed. "I can't believe you signed up for this. And without telling me"

"I'm telling you now" Bonnie said, while she opened her suitcase. "Thanks for bringing my stuff. I wouldn't know who else to bother" she added softly.

"It's no bother" Caroline said, though she avoided to look at her. She walked to the window. "Wow! You have to see this view, it's amazing" she said, looking at the garden.

"Yeah, I've seen it" Bonnie said a little absent-minded. "Hey, Caroline? I'm sorry…for what I did"

Caroline reluctantly turned around and managed to force a little smile. "Don't worry about it. It's not like I was tortured or you played with my mind and I wasn't cursed. Damon and Elena are the real victims here"

"Maybe, but…" Bonnie stopped to take a breath. "I manipulated you. I…used our friendship for my own sake. I begged you to help me get Damon back and so I dragged you into this whole mess. I hurt so many innocent people for my vendetta against Damon. But you still want to help me. I don't deserve your friendship"

Caroline had turned away and wiped her tears, hoping Bonnie wouldn't see them. "I should go. I'm late for school"

Still avoiding Bonnie's look Caroline walked out of the room and bumped into a man. "Sorry" she mumbled.

"It's okay" the man said.

Bonnie got up from the bed and walked to the doorway. "What are you doing here? Get back to your own room" she said a little reproaching.

"Sorry" the man mumbled. "I thought this was it"

Caroline looked around for help and fortunately she saw a nurse heading their way.

"I am so sorry" she said apologizing and she linked her arm with the man's arm. "Come on, Keith, let's get you to your room"

* * *

**Part 4**

"Who's Ronnie, if I may ask?" Klaus asked. Tyler frowned, wondering how Klaus knew about her. But the moment Klaus conjured Tyler's phone everything was clear.

"She's sent you quite some messages" he said acting admired. "What happened to the blonde one?"

Tyler didn't answer that, but he did answer Klaus first question. "She's just some girl who got here a few weeks ago. Here is Mystic Falls…We're still in Mystic Falls, right?"

"Sure we are" Klaus smirked. "Something else I should know? Something important, maybe?"

"She knows a little too much" Tyler said and after a sharp look from Klaus he clarified: "She's on a let's kill all super naturals mission"

"How well do you know this Ronnie?" Klaus asked serious.

"Not very good" Tyler admitted. "But she's got a thing for me"

Klaus smirk returned. "Well, how convenient" he said hoarse. "Maybe you can use that thing she has for you to get to know her a little better, see who else is involved in this whole…mission"

"I could do that" Tyler said without thinking twice.

"And of course you would tell me every little detail you come to know" Klaus said.

"Of course" Tyler said.

* * *

**Part 5**

"What are you doing?" Derek asked curious at Damon who was sitting between the wooden planks in his bedroom.

"I'm trying to fix the bed" Damon said obvious.

"Can I help?" Derek asked excited. Without awaiting an answer he kneeled and picked up a nail and hammer. While he hammered he tried to make a subtle conversation. "So, you and your girlfriend, how long have you been together?"

"Two months and a half" Damon said. "Why?"

Derek shrugged. "Nothing. Just curious" he said. "And have you…you know?"

Damon looked at Derek, frowning. "No, and I wouldn't tell you, either"

Derek raised his hands, almost hitting Damon with the hammer. "Okay, no offense" he said. "So, you're still early on. You're still at the stage where you need a lot of privacy, so you can build your relationship"

Damon shook his head confused. "What are you getting at?"

Derek looked around. "You have a nice room, here" he said admiring. "And you have other bedrooms that are not used and now that your girlfriend is sleeping in your room another room is destined to be forgotten. Quite a shame if you ask me" he said looking meaningful at Damon.

"No" Damon said, scribbling up. "No way. I told you you weren't staying over. Thanks a lot for the information, now go"

"I'm not talking about staying over. I'm talking about moving in here" Derek said excited. "But not forever" he quickly added when Damon looked at him as if he could get a heart attack any minute. "Just until after we got rid of Veronica and her army, 'cause you can go out on a limb that she's not doing this all by herself.

And if we have to do this whole training thing it would be a lot easier and convenient if we lived under the same roof. Of course I will not be around when you and your girlfriend need some privacy and I won't be any bother. I'll even do chores if you want me to"

Damon looked away, to avoid Derek's hopeful expression. "Don't you have a family?" he said frowning, trying not to sound too annoyed.

Derek shut his eyes. "My parents are dead" he said dry. "Vampire"

"Oh" Damon said sheepish.

"I have nowhere else to go" Derek said sad.

Damon let out a deep sigh. "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" he groaned.

"Probably" Derek smirked.

"You're taking the room that's farthest from mine" Damon said with a tone that didn't endure any objection.

* * *

**Part 6**

Tyler parked his car on the parking lot of Mystic Grill. He saw Caroline leaning against the wall outside drinking some Bourbon. He hoped she wouldn't look up. But as he made his way to the entrance she looked up.

"Tyler?" she said surprised.

Just keep walking, Tyler thought.

"I know you can hear me, Tyler" Caroline said uncomprehending. "Why are you avoiding me?"

Tyler stopped and walked towards Caroline. "Caroline, hi" he forced himself to say. He scratch his hair, feeling uncomfortable. "Don't you…don't you have school to go to?"

"Lunch break" Caroline explained. "So, are you going to tell me where you've been?"

"Sure" Tyler smirked. "As soon as I believe I should tell you every little detail about my life, I will"

"Tyler, I was worried about you. Don't you get that?" Caroline said upset. "Who knows what could've happened to you?"

Tyler raised his hand. "Wait, I get myself a day off and you start ringing the alarm bells? Honey, please, I know you're dramatic, but try keeping it to the limit"

Caroline grabbed his collar and forced him against the wall. "I'm not being dramatic. I'm pissed. Your red slut friend threatened me. She thought I knew where you were. So I think I deserve to know where the hell you've been" she hissed.

Tyler smiled in her face. "She did, huh? I should give the girl an award. She's got guts" Caroline let go of him and stared at him upset.

"She's in there?" Tyler asked, walking backwards to and pointing at the Grill, that smile still on his face.

* * *

**Part 7**

Caroline took her books she needed for the next few classes and closed her locker. Elena leaned against the lockers and looked at her. She saw the red underneath Caroline's eyes. "Hey, have you been crying?"

Caroline shook her head. "No" she said with a small voice. She swallowed and forced a smile. She sighed and looked at her friend. "No" she repeated a little steadier. "I saw Tyler at the Grill today"

"Oh" Elena blinked. "And how was he? Did he tell you what happened?"

Caroline shook her head again. "Not exactly. He…said it's none of my business what he does or where he goes" she said trying to sound casual. Then she burst into tears. "I'm sorry, it's just…He was so mean. It wasn't like him. I know he can be a jerk, but he's never like that with me. And after the summer I thought we'd grown closer" she sobbed.

Elena threw her arm around Caroline's shoulder and pulled her closer. "Hey, hey, hey, you have nothing to be sorry about. Tyler does" she tried to comfort her friend.

"What did Tyler do?" Matt asked, attracted by Caroline's sadness. Elena shot him a 'not now, Matt' glance and Matt nodded in understanding.

"Let's get to our class" Elena suggested and she pulled Caroline along, Matt following them.

* * *

**Part 8**

Rebekah was sitting on the couch in Stefan's loft, while Stefan himself was trying to reach Katherine.

"Come sit with me, Stefan" Rebekah demanded. Stefan lifted his hand to shut her up. Rebekah frowned, insulted. She whistled and when Stefan turned around annoyed she poured her glass of blood on the couch. Stefan turned around again and stopped his attempts to get a hold of Katherine.

"Why am I even trying?" he mumbled.

"She's not worth it" Rebekah scoffed.

Stefan turned to the kitchen and searched through the cupboards. He then came back with a bucket with water, a sponge and a bottle of Mr. Clean.

"Better roll up those sleeves" Rebekah said. "Or maybe take off your shirt right away" But Stefan threw the sponge in her face and gave her an unmistakable glance. "Are you kidding me?"

"I kid you not" Stefan said serious. Rebekah pouted and sunk on her knees. She opened the bottle and put some of it on the sponge. Then she started scrubbing.

Stefan sunk down on Rebeka's seat. "You're doing a great job" he said smirking. Rebekah shot him an angry glance and continued scrubbing. She dubbed the sponge in the water and squeezed it above Stefan's head. While Stefan spit out the foam Rebekah got up and pressed her lips on his.

She searched her way in with her tongue and massaged his with hers. Stefan lay his hand on her waist and kissed her back. As Rebekah opened the buttons of her blouse the door went open.

"I'm going to be sick" Katherine said disgusted by the view.

* * *

**Part 9**

Rebekah smiled viciously at Katherine, but Stefan pushed Rebekah off. "Katherine, where've you been?" he said casual.

"Not in your pants, that's for sure" Katherine said sarcastic.

"Restricted area, staff only" Rebekah said smug. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Can I have a word with you?" she asked Rebekah. Rebekah leaned forward and kissed Stefan. She then followed Katherine outside.

"Now what?" she asked short.

"I'm done with this" Katherine said.

"With what exactly?" Rebekah said bored, playing with her nails.

"This whole doppelganger blood stealing thing" Katherine said. "Damon is my friend, I can't do this. I'm out"

Rebekah nodded and conjured her phone. As she dialed a number she looked provocative at Katherine. "Are you going to tell Nik or shall I?"

Fear appeared on Katherine's face and she swallowed.

"You know how he will react" Rebekah said amused.

Katherine looked aside. "Fine" she mumbled. Rebekah closed her phone.

"Good girl" she said. "I have something special for tonight's service. But that will be a surprise. Now I have to get back inside, my boyfriend is waiting for me"

* * *

**Part 10**

"Goodnight!" Derek said as he entered his new bedroom.

Damon and Elena were standing with their backs to each other, getting undressed. Elena slowly rotated her head and peaked over her shoulder. Damon had taken of his shirt and Elena swallowed. She'd never get used to that body.

She shook her head and looked eyes front again. As she took out her top Damon slowly looked over his shoulder. She had laid her hair over her shoulder and he noticed she was wearing a dark purple bra. Damon imagined how he walked to her.

He slowly went with his hand over her back and opened her bra. His fingers searched their way up front…

Damon shook his head and crawled into bed. Elena walked to him and gave him a long, passionate kiss goodbye. "Goodnight" she said breathless. Damon gave her a kiss back. "Goodnight, my love"

Elena walked to her bed and Damon put out the light.

The door went open and two figures appeared in the doorway. Damon wanted to turn on the light again, but someone grabbed his throat and stopped him.

"Damon?" Elena asked a little scared. She felt a sudden weight on the bed. "What's happening?"

The light turned on. Rebekah was holding Damon's throat, Katherine was sitting on Elena's bed. Rebekah looked Damon sharp in the eyes. "You cannot move. You cannot make a sound. You will watch everything Katherine does"

Katherine looked Elena sharp in the eyes. "You won't scream-"

"Hey!" Rebekah snapped and she rushed to Katherine. "No compulsion. I want to hear her scream"

"But…" Katherine protested.

"If you won't do it, I will" Rebekah said. Katherine knew Rebekah wouldn't spare Elena at all and so she did her part of the bargain. She leaned forward and bit Elena's neck. Elena screamed and struggled and tears appeared in her eyes. Katherine let go and stuck a small pipe in the wound. Elena felt something pulling on her neck and searched for Damon. He looked at her with big, shocked eyes, wishing he could do something.

Katherine removed the pipe and looked Elena sharp in the eye. "Damon did this you. He attacked you"

Rebekah returned to Damon and pierced her glance in his eyes. "You attacked Elena. You'll feel so guilty you'll stop drinking any blood, whether it be human or animal. When we're gone you can move again"

She jerked her stare, grabbed Katherine and they both raced out of the house.

Elena gasped and touched her neck. She looked at the blood on her fingers and looked shocked at Damon.

"Elena, I'm so sorry" Damon said trembling and shocked. He got off the bed and walked towards Elena.

"Stay away from me!" Elena cried. She got out of the bed and stumbled to the door. Damon raced to it and blocked her way.

"I really didn't mean to" he tried to explain. He wanted to bite his arm so he could give her his blood, but Elena stepped away.

"Don't even think about it" she said trembling and disgusted. Damon let down his arm. "Get out of my way" Elena said angry.

"We can work this out" Damon begged. Elena turned around and grabbed her clothes and shoes.

"Get out of my way now" Elena repeated furious. Damon grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. "What, you're going to try to rape me again?" she snapped. Damon let go of her immediately and she ran outside.

Five minutes later he heard the door slam. He ran to the window and watched Elena driving away.

In his new bedroom Derek was sitting on the bed, wide awake and seemingly frozen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Suicide Mission **

**Part 1**

Five days later.

Derek was rushing through the kitchen, setting the breakfast table when slow footsteps were heard on the stairs. Derek raced to them and tried to help Damon keep his balance. Damon tried to push him away, but was too weak.

"I made breakfast" Derek said.

"Gee, thanks" Damon mumbled sarcastic. He shuffled to the kitchen and fell down on a chair. He looked down at the table and picked up the blood bag. "This is breakfast?" he asked Derek.

"You have to drink it, Damon" Derek insisted. "It's been five days. You will die if you don't"

Damon shrugged. "Then I guess I will" he said careless. "Elena's blood is the last blood I've drunk"

"You didn't drink her blood!" Derek exclaimed. How many times did he have to say it? "There were two women in your room. One sounded exactly like Elena, probably the chick I met in that bar on Elena's birthday, remember?"

Damon frowned. "You mean Katherine?"

"I guess, if that's her name" Derek said. "And then there was another one with a British accent"

"Rebekah" Damon said. He shook his head confused. "I don't get it. Where you there?"

"No, but I heard everything" Derek said with big eyes. "Rebekah forced you to watch how Katherine did something to Elena, something painful. And then Katherine compelled Elena to think you attacked her and Rebekah compelled you to think the same. And she compelled you to stop drinking any kinds of blood"

Damon looked at him as if he was gone mad. "That" he said. "is a whole load of crap"

"But it's the truth" Derek said desperate.

"Sure it is" Damon said hoarse. He rubbed his eyes. "If you don't mind I'm going to lay down a bit. He got up difficult and staggered to the sitting room.

* * *

**Part 2**

Bonnie walked with her plate to a table and wanted to start eating when she felt a pair of eyes burning in her back. She looked up and saw Keith standing next to her shooting her a meaningful glance. Bonnie, not wanting to be rude, waved at the seat opposite of her. Keith walked around the table, put his plate down and sank on the chair.

"Keith Dason" Keith introduced himself. Bonnie accepted his hand. "Bonnie Bennett" she said. She started eating.

Keith, however, didn't touch his food, but kept staring at Bonnie. Bonnie looked up, feeling uneasy. She swallowed.

"Why, eh, why are you here?" she asked to be polite.

"I saw something" Keith said. "My friend's heart got ripped out"

Bonnie looked at her plate. "That must have been awful" she mumbled. Keith nodded.

"She was a really close friend. We met three years ago. She was going through a hard time. Her parents kicked her out of the house, because she was…different"

Bonnie took a deep breath. "Different" she said soft. "I'd know how that feels"

"You do?" Keith asked curious.

Bonnie's face stiffened. "Yeah, but not anymore" she quickly recovered herself. "I'm just like everyone else now"

"There was a time you weren't?" Keith continued guessing.

Bonnie got up and took her plate. "I have to go"

"Oh" Keith said, sounding disappointed. "Eh, talk to you later?" he asked hopeful.

"Yeah, sure" Bonnie said and she walked away.

* * *

**Part 3**

Rebekah and Stefan were walking hand in hand in the shopping street when Rebekah squeezed Stefan's hand and nodded in front of her.

"Isn't that your friend?" she asked. She nodded at Elena who was walking their way, though she didn't seem to notice them. They accelerated their steps until they reached her.

"Hi, Elena" Stefan said.

Elena startled and put out her earphones. "Stefan, geez, you're going to get me a heart attack someday"

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" Stefan apologized with raised hands. "Rebekah saw you walking"

Elena looked at the girl who smiled at her.

"How's your neck?" she asked, while pointing at the bandage on Elena's neck.

"Fine" Elena said. "Still itches like crazy, though"

"You know you can always get some of my blood, if you want to" Stefan suggested. Elena shook her head. "No. This will remind me of what Damon has done" she said determined.

"I still can't believe he would do that" Stefan said confused. "But I went to him a few days ago and he's really beating himself up about it. Maybe you should go talk to him, work things out"

Elena frowned her eyebrows. "No, I'm not talking to him. I don't want to have anything to do with him. He's had his chance, he blew it" she said angry.

Stefan wanted to try and change her mind, but Rebekah linked her arm with Elena's. "Hey, why don't we go waste our money on overly expensive clothing and shoes and makeup? And then we can go and have some coffee or tea. What do you say?"

And before Elena could accept or decline Rebekah dragged her along.

* * *

**Part 4**

They were sitting on the same terrace Elena had had ice cream with Damon when Derek grabbed a chair from the table next to theirs and invited himself.

"How are you guys doing?" he asked looking from Stefan to Elena. He'd never seen the blonde girl before and thus he didn't pay much attention to her.

"Did Damon send you?" Elena asked short.

"What? No!" Derek said desperate. He looked around before he continued. "But it's because of him I'm here. He's not doing good, Elena. He's a total wreck"

"He should've thought about that before he attacked the poor girl" Rebekah got in between. Derek looked up and stared at Rebekah.

"Something wrong?" she asked. Derek shook his head. "No, not at all" he rotated his head to Elena. "Elena, can I talk to you in private? It's important"

Elena looked at Stefan as if asking for permission.

"Eh, Rebekah, we need to go" Stefan said.

"We do?" Rebekah said with a sharp look at Derek.

"Yes, we do" Stefan said sharp.

"Okay" Rebekah got up. She grabbed her purse and accepted Stefan's arm. She turned to Elena. "Elena, sweetie, you have my number, call me whenever you need a friend" she said sweet.

As soon as they were gone Derek turned to Elena. "You can't trust that girl" he said agitated.

"What are you talking about? Rebekah's really nice" Elena said annoyed.

"That's acting. She's evil" Derek insisted. "She and Katherine are the reason you and Damon are fighting"

Elena shook her head. "Damon and I are not fighting. We're just over"

"No! Katherine attacked you! She compelled you to believe Damon did and Rebekah compelled Damon to believe he did. And she also compelled him to stop drinking blood" Derek said. "You need to convince him to drink blood again. He'll die if you don't"

Elena let out a deep sigh. "That" she said. "is a whole load of crap"

Derek grabbed her shoulders. "You have to believe me! I heard everything that night! I'm not making this up and this is not something Damon came up with either. He reacted the same way you do"

Elena pushed Derek away and he fell back on his chair. She got up and shot him a dirty look. "Tell Damon that he has to leave me alone and that includes sending his minions after me"

* * *

**Part 5**

Caroline was making homework, yes homework, when someone rang the doorbell. Her mother wasn't home, so she'd have to get up.

As soon as she opened, she wanted to close the door again, but Ronnie stuck out her foot.

"Five minutes" she said. Caroline sighed and opened the door. "What?" she asked.

"I, eh,…I want to apologize" Ronnie started. "The way I harassed you. I was going too far. I know you're close with Tyler and I jumped into conclusions. I assumed you knew where he was"

"And I told you I didn't" Caroline replied cold.

"Yeah, I know" Ronnie said. "That's why I'm here. To tell you I'm sorry"

"Apology accepted" Caroline said careless. "Look, I'm a little busy, so maybe you can leave, already?"

"I want to make it up to you" Ronnie said fast before Caroline could shut the door. "Tyler and I are going to the movies tonight" She looked over her shoulder as she said Tyler's name. He was sitting in the car. "And we'd love it if you'd come with us"

Caroline's mouth dropped open. "You're asking me to be the third wheel on your date? Unbelievable" she said disgusted.

"I'm just trying to reach out, Caroline" Ronnie said.

"Go to hell" Caroline said and she slammed the door.

* * *

**Part 6**

Damon was still lying on the couch when a shadow came over him and he opened his eyes difficult. "Elena?" he said weak. Katherine shook her head. "It's me" she said. She took his shoulder and helped him sit up. She took the glass of bourbon from the table. "You should drink something"

"Shouldn't you tell me to drink blood?" Damon asked sarcastic.

"If you don't want to it's your business" Katherine said and she held the glass in front of Damon. He wanted to take it out her hands, but she refused to gave it to him. "I'll do it" she said. "Katherine? I'm not a baby" Damon said.

Katherine ignored him and pushed the glass against his lips. Damon reluctantly opened his mouth and Katherine gave him some of the alcohol. As soon as the bourbon came in contact with his tongue Damon wanted to spit it out. But Katherine forced him to swallow.

"What are you doing?" Damon said shocked.

"You have to drink" Katherine insisted. "I need you to trust me"

Damon tried to get up, but Katherine grabbed his arm and prevented him from leaving. She pressed his arms down and forced him to drink the rest of the vervained bourbon.

"I'm coming back every day to make sure you drink it, until Elena comes back to do it in my place" she said.

"She's not coming back" Damon mumbled. He closed his eyes and lay back.

Katherine stood up and raced out of the house.

* * *

**Part 7**

Stefan looked around him. Rebekah had brought him to a party for which they weren't invited. But she had used her charms to have the owner of the house invite them in. "What are we doing here?"

"Doing groceries" Rebekah replied. She let her eyes glide over the guests as if she was comparing products.

"I have blood bags" Stefan said. Rebekah gave him a disgusted look. "I'm not eating deep fried food. I prefer it to be fresh. Sure you agree"

"Blood is blood" Stefan said.

"There" Rebekah pointed at the corner left from Stefan. "He looks yummy"

"Rebekah" Stefan said soft.

"Wait here" Rebekah said and she headed to the boy. "Hi, there"

"Hiii" the boy smirked. "I haven't seen you around here. You're here alone?"

"No, my boyfriend's standing over there" Rebekah nodded behind her. "Hey, why don't we go somewhere quiet?"

"Won't your boyfriend be mad?" the boy asked.

"He's not looking right now" Rebekah said. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Come on, take a little risk" She took his hand and dragged him along. She led him to an empty room and kissed him.

The boy went with his hands over her back and Rebekah's face changed. She pulled his head aside and forced her fangs in his flesh. The boy screamed and struggled, but Rebekah tightened her grip.

* * *

**Part 8**

Katherine looked at Klaus trying not to look too guilty. If Klaus knew she was trying to boycott him, she'd be dead.

"You're here, finally" Klaus said.

"You summoned me" Katherine said. "Why?"

"I wanted you to see it with your own eyes" Klaus said. He conjured a flask filled with blood. "This is Jason" Klaus said, throwing his arm over an unfamiliar man. "Jason is a werewolf"

"And you're about to change that?" Katherine guessed.

"Yeah, but there's a little problem" Klaus said sinister. He bit his arm and forced the blood on Jason. Then he snapped his neck.

"What's going on?" Katherine asked starting to get worried.

"Wait for it" Klaus said.

Jason opened his eyes and gasped. Klaus opened the flask and held it in front of Jason. "Drink this, you'll feel better" Jason drank the blood. "Or not" Klaus said. Unlike Tyler Jason's eyes kept bleeding and he fell on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Katherine asked looking at Jason.

"Funny. I was going to ask you the same" Klaus said.

"What? This isn't my fault" Katherine said, looking up at him. "Your sister gave you the blood"

"But you drained it from the doppelganger" Klaus said. "This is your fault" He grabbed Katherine's arm and bit her. "Fix it"

He let go of her and Katherine stared shocked at the infection on her arm.

* * *

**Part 9**

Elena, Jeremy and Ric were sitting at the kitchen table having dinner. Well, Jeremy was eating. Elena was stirring in her food and Alaric was looking at her.

"If you wanted mashed potatoes you could've asked" he said. Elena looked up distracted. "What? No, it's good. It's really nice" she said.

"How would you know?" Alaric asked. "You didn't eat yet"

"It looks really nice" Elena said shrugging.

"If you're not hungry, that's fine" Alaric said. "You don't have to eat. But if there's something else, I want you to tell me"

Elena looked down at her plate, not sure how she'd express herself. "Is there any possibility that he didn't mean to?"

Ric sighed. Of course.

"Derek said he stopped drinking blood" Elena said careful.

"You can always try to call him" Alaric suggested.

"I don't know. He might think everything's okay again and it's not" Elena said a little reluctant.

"I can call him" Alaric said. Elena frowned, but then nodded. "Yeah, alright"

Alaric conjured his phone and dialed Damon's number.

"What?" Damon mumbled.

"Damon, how you doing?" Ric asked.

"Peeeerrrrfect" Damon said unclear.

"Have you been drinking?" Ric frowned.

"Nope" Damon said. "Well, I had one drink, but I didn't really want to. Katherine forced me to drink"

"I could come over tonight" Alaric said. "Hang on…Elena, are you okay?"

Elena grabbed the table. She had gotten up and lost her balance.

"What's going on?" Damon asked worried. "Something with Elena?"

"Eh, yeah, she got a little dizzy" Alaric said.

"She should go to bed" Damon said. "And she has to eat properly"

"I'll tell her" Alaric said.

Elena rocked back and forth.

"Elena, sit down" Alaric said. Elena wanted to take his advice, but missed the chair and dropped on the ground. "Elena!"

"Ric! What's happening?" Damon said sharp.

Alaric ran to Elena and bent on his knees. "Elena? Wake up, sweetie"

"Elena, wake up!" Jeremy said.

"Ric?" Damon asked scared.

"Damon, I have to go"

"What's wrong with Elena?" Damon insisted.

"She…she fainted" Alaric said. "I'm bringing her to the hospital"

"I'll meet you there" Damon said.

Alaric remembered what Elena had said a few minutes ago and he didn't want to take any chance.

"No, stay there" he said sharp. "There's nothing you can do. If anything you could upset her and make things worse."

But Damon had already hung up.

Alaric lifted Elena in his arms and Jeremy opened the door and helped him lay Elena in the backseat. Ric placed himself behind the wheel and Jeremy next to him and he pushed the accelerator.

* * *

**Part 10**

Damon raced outside and got into his car. He turned around the keys and drove onto the street. He then pushed the accelerator pedal and raced ahead.

He tried to keep his eyes open. He should have drunken some blood, if only just a little bit. He could almost feel his body breaking inside. But he had to stay awake long enough to get to the hospital.

Other drivers were hooting, because he drove from right to left and from left to right.

"Where did you get your driving license?!" someone yelled angry.

Damon felt his eyelids drop. The car drove for another few yards, while other drivers tried to avoid it.

Then the car drove off the road, turned over three times, landed on its upper side and caught fire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Autopsy**

**Part 1**

Elena was lying on a hospital bed, surrounded by her friends. She was awake and a little annoyed.

"I'm fine, I want to go home" she said.

"You fainted, Elena. You need to slow down a bit" Caroline said bossy.

"I just have a low blood pressure, which is no surprise" Elena said pointing at her neck.

"Well, the doctor wants you to stay here for the night" Stefan said. "And I agree with him"

"This is a conspiracy" Elena said grumpy.

"We can stay if you want" Jeremy suggested.

"And stop me from leaving, right" Elena said, figuring her brother out. "No, you can all leave, so I can fall asleep and this night can be over and I can go home again"

"I really think someone should stay here" Stefan insisted.

"I'll do it" Katherine said, getting inside.

"Perfect, you can all go. My ancestor will make sure I don't move a muscle" Elena said.

"Are you sure?" Alaric asked.

"Yes" Elena said. "Katherine will take very good care of me, won't you, Katherine?"

"Of course" Katherine said obvious.

"Alright then" Alaric said. They started moving outside. At the door Stefan turned around. "Call me when you have the results of your test"

Elena nodded. They closed the door. "Finally" she sighed. "Can you put on the TV?" Katherine did what she asked and tuned in on the news.

"The car was on fire, but they were able to get the victim out of the car. The doctor's tried to do CPR, but the victim had died before help arrived"

"Elena" Katherine said. She looked at her doppelganger, whose eyes were fixated on the screen.

* * *

**Part 2**

"I have to go to him" Elena said agitated. She got out of bed and wanted to walk to the door when Katherine grabbed her by her upper arms.

"You can't leave now" she said.

"Why not?" Elena asked angry. "He might die if I stay here. I should've listened to Derek"

"Elena, they won't let you go" Katherine said. She looked at Elena. "Give me your clothes" she ordered.

"What?" Elena asked confused.

"Give me your clothes, then I will give you mine" Katherine insisted.

"You're willing to stay the night here so I can go see Damon?" Elena asked with raised eyebrows. "Why?"

"Just do as I say already" Katherine said getting annoyed.

Elena quickly undressed and Katherine did the same. They switched clothes. Then Katherine crawled into bed and looked again at Elena. "I'll tell you what the doctor said if you don't make it on time"

Elena nodded and ran out the door. She looked from left to right and when no one was to be seen she accelerated her steps.

* * *

**Part 3**

These doors need to be oiled, Keith thought as he opened the door of Bonnies room. He walked to the bed and sank down.

Bonnie turned on her back in her bed and opened her eyes a bit. When she saw Keith her eyes widened and she sat upright.

"What the hell are you doing here? Go away! I'm going to call security! Get out!" she hissed.

"Ssshh" Keith said. "I'm just here to watch you sleep. Isn't that romantic?"

"No!" Bonnie whispered loud. "Not if you're the one watching"

"So, you're not going to sleep, because I am here?" Keith asked. "Well, in that case, we might as well continue our conversation we had this afternoon"

"We had a conversation?" Bonnie asked sarcastic. "Because I remember the part where I blew you off"

"And you said yes when I asked I could talk to you later. This is later" Keith replied.

Bonnie shook her head, giving up. "Fine, let's talk"

"Why are you here?" Keith started. "I told you I saw something, my dead friend, and that was so shocking they put me in here. What's your reason?"

"I really don't want to talk about that" Bonnie said uneasy.

"Why not?"

"It's not something to be proud of" Bonnie said.

"You think anyone of us is here because of something to be proud of?" Keith asked with raised eyebrows.

"I guess not" Bonnie shrugged. She looked up and sighed. "I'm not here because of something I saw" she began to tell. "I'm here because of something I did"

* * *

**Part 4**

Stefan and Rebekah were driving. They had stopped to get their selves a late night snack and now they were on their way home.

"Can you try and call Damon for me, please?" Stefan asked, his eyes on the road. Rebekah conjured her phone and dialed Damon's number, which Stefan had given her.

"Goes straight to voicemail" Rebekah said. She turned to Stefan. "I'm sure he'll be okay. He's got that boy looking out for him"

Stefan shook his head. "Derek's just a teenager. Damon was in no good shape when I last saw him. I think he might be really sick"

"Then let's go check on him, so you can make sure" Rebekah suggested. "Wait, stop here"

Stefan parked the car and they both got out. They were at a part of the street that was marked with yellow tape. Stefan walked to a passenger and made him stop. "Excuse me, could you tell me what happened here?"

"An accident" the man replied. "A terrible car accident. He was probably drunk, the way he drove. Then the car got off the road and turned over a few times and caught fire. He died"

"Where is he?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan? I think I found his car" Rebekah shouted.

"Thank you so much for your help" Stefan sad to the man. He then turned around and ran to Rebekah.

"Is this his car?" Rebekah asked.

"Hard to tell" Stefan said. The car was completely wrecked. He walked to the back and tried to find the license plate. "It's his"

"Well, where is he?" Rebekah asked.

"That man said he died" Stefan said. "The police was here. So my guess is that they've taken him to the mausoleum…We have to find him" he added tensed.

* * *

**Part 5**

Jeremy turned his computer off when his phone rang.

"Hi, Elena. Did you get the results? It's not something bad, is it?"

"Jeremy, I need your help" Elena said quickly. "I'm not in the hospital anymore"

"What? Why not? Where are you?" Jeremy asked confused.

"I don't have time to answer that" Elena said nervous. "You have to do something for me"

"Okay, what?" Jeremy asked.

"I need you to go to the cops and ask them what they've done with Damon" Elena said.

"What? Elena, I don't get it" Jeremy said.

"He's had an accident" Elena explained quickly. "And he's not in the hospital, because he's already dead. But we both know he's not really dead, so we have to find him before he is"

"Okay, I will" Jeremy promised. "In the meantime you need to go back to the hospital"

"It's okay, I got it covered" Elena said.

"Elena…" Jeremy sighed.

"What? No one's going to tell the difference" Elena said.

"Just be careful, okay. We don't want you to faint again" Jeremy said.

"Call me when you know more" Elena said and she hung up.

* * *

**Part 6**

"I'm lying if I say I never wanted to hurt him, because I did. That was all I could think of" Bonnie started. "I wanted to punish him for all the things he'd done. I wanted to make him suffer like he made others suffer"

"What did he do? And why couldn't you hand him over to the police?" Keith asked curious.

Bonnie pulled the sheets. These were the questions she wasn't sure how to answer. If she answered the first one, she'd put Damon in a bad daylight and that wasn't the way to forgiveness. If she answered the second, she'd expose him.

"He did some bad things" she answered avoided.

"Who is this guy?" Keith asked. Bonnie looked up, wondering why he asked. "Maybe I know him" he explained.

"Damon" Bonnie answered after a minute of silence.

"Salvatore" Keith added. Bonnie's forehead crinkled. "You know him?" she asked a little surprised. "Yeah, he's a vampire" Keith said.

"How do you know all this?" Bonnie asked. "And did you tell anyone?"

Keith shook his head. "Hey, how were you able to handle him when he's a vampire? I mean, he'd probably be stronger even if he wasn't"

"Well, I made him fall in love with me to lure him to my house" Bonnie said. "And when he figured it out and tried to escape I caught him by surprise and knocked him down. I chained him up and tortured him. I tried to kill him, but my friends saved him"

"How did you make him fall in love with you?" Keith asked.

"Well, it wasn't really in love. It was more like a big crush, desire" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, okay, but how did you do it?" Keith repeated the question.

"I used a spell, I'm a witch" Bonnie said without thinking. She gasped and her eyes grew big. "Forget that I said that"

Keith raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm surprised hearing about witches when I know there are such creatures as vampires?"

Bonnie calmed down a bit. "No, I guess not. But please don't tell anyone" she begged.

"Scout's honor" Keith swore. "Just make sure you don't say those kind of things in the presence of a shrink. They'd think you're crazy"

"That's why I'm here" Bonnie replied.

A ray of light appeared at the door and footsteps were heard in the hallway.

"Damnit" Keith cursed. "I have to go. They know I'm out of bed"

He got up and tiptoed to the door. When he opened it, Bonnie said: "It was nice talking to you"

He nodded. "We should do this more often" he said and he sneaked out of the room.

* * *

**Part 7**

Katherine was lying on top of the sheets. She was sweating all over her body and was having flashbacks from when she first met Stefan. She got out of bed and raised her hand. Smiling at an imaginary Stefan she slowly spun around.

A hard knock on the door and she came back to reality. The door opened and the doctor came in, holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"Miss Gilbert, why are you out of bed?" he asked frowning.

Katherine stared at him, which kind of crept him out. He looked at the paper and inhaled deeply. "I'm afraid I have bad news" he started. Then he looked up again. "Eh, miss, what are you doing?"

Katherine shuffled to him and looked him sharp in the eyes.

"Have you seen Stefan?" she asked in a weird tone.

The doctor shook his head. "Ehm, no" he said. "Eh…we really need to talk about the test. It's not good…at all"

"Where is everyone?" Katherine asked.

"Who?" the doctor asked starting to get really concerned.

"The Founding families, of course" Katherine said obvious. "The Lockwoods, The Fells, The Gilberts, The Salvatores, you know"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" the doctor said, shaking his head in confusion. "Okay, so about this-" he tried to tell her again.

But Katherine grabbed his head and stared in his eyes again. "I'm going to feed on you. You will not remember that. You'll remember you told me what was wrong with me and I ran off. You'll call me later to tell me I have to come back"

"I'll call you later to tell you you have to come back" the doctor repeated.

Katherine forced his head to his side and sunk her fangs in his neck.

* * *

**Part 8**

Damon was lying on the autopsy table, bare naked. A man in a white coat was standing over him, holding a scalpel in his hand.

Jeremy was standing at the reception of the police office, impatiently waiting for the sheriff to show up. After a few minutes a door went open and Liz came inside. "Jeremy, hi, can I help you?"

"There was an accident tonight" Jeremy quickly started without an introduction. "What happened to the body?"

The coroner placed the scalpel next to Damon's clavicle.

Liz arrayed her paperwork, taking her time to answer. "I don't see why I should share that kind of information with you"

"Because it's Damon" Jeremy replied.

Liz eyes grew wide. "I have to make a call" she said.

"Where is he?" Jeremy asked.

"They're doing an autopsy" Liz answered and she grabbed the phone.

Elena was driving her car, thinking of where Damon could be when her phone rang. Seeing it was Jeremy she quickly answered.

"They want to do an autopsy" Jeremy said.

Elena hung up, turned the car and drove full speed ahead.

The coroner pressed the scalpel in Damon's flesh and made a diagonal notch cut.

Elena parked her car and got out of it. She ran inside the building, through the hallway, when someone stopped her.

"Where are you going?" the female coroner asked harsh. "This place is for staff only"

Elena looked passed her. "I have to stop them. They're making a mistake" she said agitated.

"Who is? What is this about?" the coroner asked.

"They want to cut him open, but he's not dead!" Elena exclaimed in fear.

"Don't be ridiculous. We would never do an autopsy on someone who isn't dead" the coroner said, when her phone rang. She answered it and during her conversation she gave Elena a strange look.

Elena took advantage of the woman being occupied to try and find the room Damon was in.

The coroner placed the scalpel next to Damon's clavicle and pressed, but the moment he wanted to go down, the phone rang. He placed the scalpel on the table and entered a room with a sound-proof window.

Elena opened the door and sighed relieved knowing she had the right one after trying several others. She rushed to the table and her eyes accidentally fell on some private body parts she wasn't supposed to see. She took off her jacket and lay it over Damon's precious parts. She then sank down on the bed and tapped his face. "Damon, wake up"

Damon slowly opened his eyes. "Elena?" he asked hoarse. Elena fiercely nodded. "It hurts" he groaned.

"I know" Elena said. "You need to feed"

"No" Damon said weak. "No more blood"

The coroner was furious. "How am I supposed to know what killed this man if I'm not allowed to take a look inside the body. He didn't have a heart attack, he had no internal bleedings" He looked up and saw what Elena was doing. "Hey, what are you doing?!" he yelled, though he knew it was no use; she couldn't hear him.

Elena took the scalpel, wiped it off the sheets and cut her wrist. She pressed her bleeding arm against Damon's lips, but he still refused to drink. Elena lifted up his head and forced the blood on him. "Please, drink. I can't lose you" she begged.

The blood rolled over his tongue and after some hesitation Damon gripped Elena's wrist and drank with more fierce.

The cuts healed and Damon got up.

"You need to drink more" Elena insisted and she wanted to cut her wrist again, but Damon grabbed the knife.

"Not from you" he said. "I'll have some when we're back home"

"Fine, but I'm not leaving your side" Elena said. She threw his arm over her shoulder and helped him outside.

The coroner in the other room had fainted. Seeing Damon rise from the death had been too much.

* * *

**Part 9**

Katherine threw her arm in the air and called for a taxi. As one stopped she dialed a number.

"My dear Katerina, please tell me you have fixed the problem" Klaus said slowly.

"I haven't" Katherine started while she got in the cab.

"Well, how unfortunate" Klaus said.

"But I know what's wrong with Elena" Katherine quickly continued. "Tell me where you are, then I can show you"

Klaus gave her directions and Katherine passed them to the driver.

Fifteen minutes later the driver parked the car in front of an abandoned hotel. Katherine got out and the cab drove away.

As soon as the taxi was gone Klaus exited the hotel and walked Katherine's way. Unlike Katherine he was in no hurry.

"Now, tell me"

"This is what's wrong" Katherine said, holding a piece of paper in front of Klaus. He took the paper out of her hands and examined it.

"That's not what I expected" Klaus said, with a whiff of surprise.

"See, it's not my fault. This is beyond my control" Katherine said.

"She's right, Nik" Rebekah said.

"I told you to stay inside" Klaus said.

"When do I ever listen?" Rebekah said. "As much as I hate to admit it, Katherine's right. She can't help it"

Klaus groaned and bit his arm. He pulled Katherine closer and made her drink his blood. As the bite healed Klaus grabbed her arm.

"Make her better" he ordered and he let go of her.

* * *

**Part 10**

"How is he?" Derek asked as soon as Damon and Elena entered the Boarding House.

"I'm right here, you know" Damon said. He walked to the couch and sank down. Elena sat down next to him and looked at Derek. "Hey, could you go and get some blood"

"Yeah, sure" Derek nodded and he rushed to the basement.

"You feeling better?" Elena asked concerned, taking Damon's hand.

"I'm fine" Damon said short. "Why were you in the hospital?"

Elena looked away. Then she looked back. "Who told you that?"

"Who do you think?" Damon smirked. "He told me not to come, but I'm a little pigheaded"

Elena raised one eyebrow.

"Okay, very" Damon admitted.

"Is that how that accident happened?" Elena asked. Damon nodded. "You should've listened to Ric" Elena continued a little reproachful.

"Yeah" Damon said soft. "Elena, I'm sorry…for attacking you"

"Damon-" Elena wanted to interrupt, but Damon cut her off.

"Just let me say this" Damon said. "I'm sorry for acting so jealous, for hurting you, for drinking your blood"

They heard a deep sigh and rotated their heads. "For crying out loud, you did not drink Elena's blood!" Derek exclaimed. He walked towards the couple and sank down on the couch.

"Rebekah compelled you to think you attacked her and Katherine compelled Elena to believe the same. And Katherine drained your blood. I don't know what for, but she did"

Damon and Elena shared a glance, but before they could discuss Elena's phone rang. She pulled it out and looked at the screen.

"Elena Gilbert speaking"

"Miss Gilbert, I need you to come back to the hospital. We have to start looking for a cure. If we can find a matching donor we can stop the leukemia from disseminating"

Elena hung up and stared at Damon. The shocked expression on his face told her he had heard everything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Complications**

**Part 1**

The late September sun warmed Elena's face and she opened her eyes. She saw Damon sitting in what looked like a very uncomfortable chair.

Perhaps Damon felt Elena's eyes on him because he opened his. When he saw Elena was awake he quickly sat up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked hoarse. "Can't believe I actually fell asleep"

"Can't believe you actually fell asleep in that chair" Elena said with raised eyebrows. "Why didn't you join me? There's plenty of room"

"I wasn't supposed to fall asleep" Damon said obvious. Elena wanted to comment on that when someone knocked and the door went open. They heard clicks and Caroline soon appeared. She walked quickly to the bed and embraced her best friend. "My poor, poor Elena" she said. "Why does everything always happen to you?" She let go of her and sank down on the bed. She heard something squeak and turned around. Damon had gotten out of the chair and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm going to leave you girls alone" he said.

"You don't have to leave" Caroline said, feeling a little guilty.

"No, it's fine" Damon waved his hand. "I'm going to grab some coffee" He walked to the bed, leaned forward and kissed Elena. "I'll be right back"

He walked out of the room and leaned against the door. He went with his fingers through his hair and sighed. A nurse walked by with a medicine car and walked into a room. "Time for your medicines, darling" Damon heard her say.

He raced to the car and kicked it, causing it to roll over and crash. The nurse ran outside and saw all medicines, pills and liquids, spread across the floor. She looked up and shrieked by Damon's expression. His eyes were wrinkled and red and fangs appeared. The nurse staggered backwards, but when Damon wanted to move closer he was pushed against the wall.

"Pull yourself together" Stefan said soft. "Elena can't use you like this"

Damon face turned human again and he let his shoulders hang.

"She's sick, Stefan" he said.

Stefan nodded. "I know. But they will make her better"

"It's not fair" Damon said difficult. "She's been through so much and now this? What's up with that? Why do the good ones always get punished?"

"Hey" Stefan said and he tried to grab his arm, but Damon struggled. "Hey, listen to me" Stefan attempted a second time, shaking Damon by the shoulders. "I can't guarantee that everything is going to be okay, but I need you to believe it. 'Cause if you don't, Elena won't either"

"She doesn't deserve this" Damon said angry.

"Who does?" Stefan asked rhetorical.

Damon looked up and pierced his stare in Stefan's. "I can come up with a few people"

* * *

**Part 2**

Rachel looked around her at the police station when someone called her.

"Can I help you, ma'am?"

Rachel looked up and saw Sherrif Forbes standing a few yards away from her. "Eh, yeah, I want to report a disappearance"

"Maybe we should talk about this in my office?" Liz offered and she guided Rachel to her office. "Have a seat" she said when she placed herself behind the bureau. Rachel sat down.

"Someone went missing?" Liz asked, staring sharply at Rachel.

Rachel, feeling uneasy, moved on her seat. "My husband, Gabe. He hasn't been home in a few days. We had a fight and he left and I haven't seen him ever since"

Liz nodded, while a deputy was taking notes. "And when did this happen?"

Rachel pulled her shoulders. "I don't know, a week or so?"

"And why didn't you come to us sooner?" Liz continued.

Rachel now scratched her left upper arm. "I…I thought he was just being stubborn. I thought he'd come back home, but he hasn't and he's not answering his phone" She looked up at the Sherriff. "I'm really worried about him"

The Sheriff got up. "We'll get to the bottom of this, Mrs. Lindy" she shook Rachel's hand.

Rachel walked to the door, but once there she turned around.

"Please find him, sheriff"

Liz nodded and Rachel left.

* * *

**Part 3**

Caroline was waiting in the doorway while Bonnie put on her shoes. They were going out for a walk in the garden.

"How's life in here?" Caroline asked casual.

" 's Okay, I guess" Bonnie said. "Little boring though"

Caroline scoffed. "I wish I could say the same" she mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked concerned.

Caroline shook her head. "Come on, let's go"

Five minutes later they were walking through the garden. Caroline whistled. "This place really is beautiful"

"Caroline" Bonnie said a little harsh. "I know you didn't just come over. There's something going on and I want to know what it is"

Caroline sighed and sank down on a bench. "Tyler has a girlfriend" she said. Bonnie blinked and shook her head. "Oh" she said. "I'm sorry, Caroline"

Caroline looked away, fighting the tears that were coming.

"That's not all of it, is it?" Bonnie said. Caroline shook her head and without looking at Bonnie she sobbed: "Elena is sick"

"Sick? Like the flu?" Bonnie asked, though she knew it had to be something much worse.

"No, not the flu" Caroline sobbed. "She has cancer"

* * *

**Part 4**

Tyler was lying on Veronica's bed, while Veronica was getting dressed.

"You could be wrong, you know" Tyler said.

"I don't think so" Veronica replied.

"Do you honestly believe every single supernatural is dangerous?" Tyler asked disbelieving.

"Yeah, I do" Veronica nodded. "Don't get me wrong, I don't think they can help it. It's just in their nature. But that doesn't mean we should let them get away with it"

"What about witches?" Tyler tried. "They keep nature in balance or something like that"

Veronica turned around. "Yeah, witches are great, as long as their power doesn't consume them…I know about your friend Bonnie Bennett, so I'd say witches are pretty darn dangerous"

Damn it, Tyler thought. How did she know all this stuff?

"You're quite convinced about this, aren't you?" he said defeated.

"They killed my friend" Veronica said bitter. "They will pay for it"

Tyler got off the bed and walked to the bed. "Well, if it means so much to you I will help you. Just tell me what you want me to do"

Veronica raised her eyebrows. "You'd do that for me? I know some of your friends are supernatural. Why would you fight them?"

"My life would've been a lot easier without them" Tyler replied.

* * *

**Part 5**

Jeremy ran through the hallway of the hospital. Stefan had given him a call to fill him in and he had also mentioned in which room Elena was 'staying'. Ignoring the reproaching of several doctors and nurses and other medical staff he opened the door and stopped to catch a breath.

"Jeremy, why aren't you at school?" Elena asked a little harsh.

"I was there" Jeremy said. "But then Stefan called me, saying you were sick"

Elena looked away. "He shouldn't have said that" she said grumpy. Jeremy walked to the bed and sank down. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine" Elena said annoyed. "I don't get why I have to lie in this bed all the time. I'm not getting better this way"

"Where's Damon?" Jeremy asked. "He should be here with you"

Elena looked back and frowned. "Hey, don't be so hard on him"

Jeremy sighed. "I'm sorry"

"He's with Stefan" Elena said.

"Okay" Jeremy nodded. "I can help you, you know" he said after a while.

"I know, but you're not going to" Elena said deadly serious.

"Why not?" Jeremy asked surprised. "If I can save your life, why won't you let me?"

"Because I don't want you to hurt even more than you already have! You've been through enough!" Elena explained angry.

"I'll be hurting a lot more if you're dead, Elena!" Jeremy fired back. "I didn't come here to ask your permission. This is something I have to do"

"Jeremy…" Elena said sad, but Jeremy cut her off. "Leave it, Elena"

* * *

**Part 6**

Bonnie stared upset at Caroline, when a shadow came over them.

"Can I join you, girls?" Keith asked. Caroline looked up and recognized him. "This is kind of private" she said sharp.

Keith raised his hands. "Hey, if this is about bloodsuckers and moonwalkers and wicked witches, I know all about it" he said with a wink.

Caroline quickly turned to Bonnie. "You told him?"

"He already knew" Bonnie sighed.

Caroline looked back at Keith. "Well, it's not about that, but it's still private"

"No, Caroline, it's okay. Keith's the only friend I have in here" Bonnie said. "He can know" She sniffed and dried her eyes. Then she lifted up her chin. "Our best friend is sick. She has blood cancer"

Keith gasped and covered his mouth. "I'm so sorry" he said shocked. "That's terrible. Seriously, if there's anything I can do…"

"Yeah, not to be rude or anything" Caroline said. "But I don't think you'll be of much help, being locked up and all"

"Why can't you give her some of your blood?" Keith suggested. "Vampire blood heals"

Caroline shook her head. "It doesn't work that way. Vampire blood heals cuts and injuries, but no diseases"

"Well, you're a witch!" Keith exclaimed. Bonnie looked around scared to see if anyone had caught the last word. "I'm sorry" he lowered his voice. "You're a witch, can't you do some juju on her?"

Bonnie heavily shook her head. "No" she said. "No, I told you, they've cut me off. I'm powerless"

"So, we're just going to mope here?" Keith asked.

"Wait" Bonnie said. "I'm not powerless. At least not completely" She looked up at Caroline. "You have a pen and paper?"

Caroline searched through her handbag and gave Bonnie what she asked for. Bonnie quickly scribbled something down and gave the notebook back to Caroline.

"You want me to go get some herbs?" Caroline asked frowning.

"Yes, and when you have them come straight back to me" Bonnie said sharp.

"Okay" Caroline said and she dashed away.

* * *

**Part 7**

Damon and Elena were lying on the hospital bed. Damon was holding Elena in his arms and they were staring at the ceiling.

"I really hope Stefan can talk him out of it" Elena said soft and sad.

"You can always, you know, compel him" Damon said. "I mean, let me or Stefan do it"

Elena lifted her head and looked at Damon as if she strongly considered it, but then shook her head. "No" she said and she lay back down. "I'm tired, Damon" she whispered.

Damon gave her a soft kiss on her upper lip. "Then sleep, princess, I'll be here watching over you" He looked up at the window. "I can take you home, if you want me to"

"I am home" Elena mumbled and she cuddled herself against Damon. "But this bed is killing me" Damon got out of bed and after giving her his jacket so she wouldn't be cold, he lifted her carefully in his arms.

"They won't let us walk away just like that" Elena sighed.

"Then we won't tell them" Damon said. He walked to the window and opened it. He looked at Elena. "Don't be scared" he said. "I got you"

"I'm not scared" Elena smiled softly and she opened her eyes. "I got you"

Damon stepped on the edge and jumped.

* * *

**Part 8**

Caroline walked out of the grocery shop and closed the door. She turned around and bumped into Tyler.

"Sorry" she mumbled and wanted to walk away, but Tyler called her.

"Caroline, wait up" he said.

Caroline held her steps, but didn't turn around. Tyler walked to her.

"Hey, I'm…I'm sorry for last time" he started uneasy. "I was a little uptight"

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "You didn't act uptight, Tyler. You acted like a jerk"

"I know, but I'm trying to explain myself here" Tyler continued.

Caroline shuffled with her left foot over the paving. She then looked up. "I asked you, I gave you a chance to tell me, but you just blew me off" she said annoyed. "Why would I listen to you now?"

"It's complicated, Caroline" Tyler said.

"Really? Because it all looked very clear to me" Caroline said sarcastic. "Look, I really have to go. Elena needs me right now"

Tyler sighed deeply. "What's wrong with her?" he almost added 'now' to it and Caroline didn't miss that.

"She's sick, Tyler. She has blood cancer" Caroline snapped. "So while you're being busy being complicated I'm trying to find a way to help her"

She pushed him aside and walked away.

* * *

**Part 9**

When Caroline walked behind the corner, where she had parked her car, she collided to someone. She sighed deeply. "Can't you watch were you're going?" she said annoyed, not noticing who she had bumped into.

"I'm sorry" Matt mumbled a little offended. Caroline looked up. "Oh, it's you" she said in some kind of apologizing way.

"Are you going somewhere?" Matt asked, nodding at Caroline's car. Caroline frowned her eyebrows; that was so none of his business. "Because I was actually heading to the hospital to see Elena" Matt explained himself. "I was wondering if maybe you could give me a ride"

Caroline shook her head confused. "Well, what happened to your own car?" she asked.

"Broke down" Matt sighed. "And you know, no insurance and all"

Caroline nodded. "I get it" she said soft. "Alright, we can take my car, but you drive" She searched for the keys and handed them to him.

"Eh, yeah, sure" Matt said, accepting the keys. "Caroline, is something going on? Something with Tyler?"

The way Caroline looked at him told him he was right. Matt rolled his eyes. "What did he do now? Did he hurt you? Because if he did you have to tell me and I'll break his neck" he said deadly serious.

"He didn't really do anything" Caroline said uneasy. "It just seems as if the old Tyler is back. The jerk version of him"

"Well, hey, I'm sorry" Matt said, pulling Caroline against his chest. "I know you care about him"

* * *

**Part 10**

Elena and Damon were lying on Elena's bed, Elena's head on Damon's chest. She was asleep, but Damon was wide awake. He was waiting for a phone call from the hospital to tell them they had find a donor. Though Elena would never want Jeremy to go through with it, Damon would do anything to make sure Jeremy didn't change his mind.

He was brought back to the real world when Elena's phone buzzed. He picked it up from the pedestal cupboard and answered it.

"What?" he asked.

"I did the test" Jeremy started careful.

"And?" Damon asked, though he could hear by Jeremy's tone it wasn't good news.

"We have the same blood type" Jeremy continued and Damon could hear him swallow.

"Cut to the chase, please?" Damon demanded annoyed and tensed.

"We're not compatible" Jeremy ended. "I can't be a donor. Something about-"

But Damon could no longer listen. He hung up and woke Elena.

She opened her eyes difficult and stared wondering at Damon. "What?" she mumbled tired.

"We have to go back" Damon said agitated.

"Why?" Elena mumbled, while Damon lifted her in his arms. He carried her out of the room and outside.

"I should've never taken you away" Damon said, mad at himself. "It was stupid and reckless. It was my biggest mistake ever"

"Don't be so hard on yourself" Elena said, her eyes closed. "I wanted to get out of there"

Damon sniffed. "Well, you're not getting out of there anymore"

He looked over his shoulder at the backseat, where he had laid Elena down. "Not until you're healthy again"

"So, what, you're going to lock me up in my hospital room?"

"And guard you with my life, if I have to" Damon said deadly serious. He started the engines and raced away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Secrets and Revelations**

**Part 1**

Matt parked the car on the parking lot of the clinic and looked at Caroline. "What are we doing here?"

"Visiting a friend who can help Elena" Caroline said avoiding.

"What friend are you talking about?" Matt asked careful, though he had a suspicion. And since Caroline consciously looked away, he knew his suspicion was true. "Wow. She's been here all this time? No wonder we haven't seen her anywhere"

Caroline turned to Matt. "You can't tell anyone" she said sharp. "If Elena finds out, she won't be happy"

Matt raised his hands. "She won't hear it from me"

They got out of the car and headed to the entrance. They wanted to enter, when they heard a sound.

"Hey!" someone loudly whispered. Caroline turned around and saw Keith waving. She walked to him and Matt followed her.

"Bonnie asked me to walk you to her room" Keith said. "We have to avoid the security" He grabbed Caroline's wrist and pulled her in what looked like a storage room. He opened another door and they winded up at a hallway.

He turned around at Caroline and Matt. "See the stairs at the end of the hall way? Climb it till you're at the third floor. There's a door. You can only open it by inserting the right code, which is 7295. Then go left, go straight ahead, until you're at number 32. It's on your right side" he spoke fast. "Within five minutes someone will realize I'm gone. They're doing checkups right now. You make sure you've opened that door before the alarm goes off"

That being said he ran away and Matt and Caroline raced to the stairs, upstairs to the third floor. They ran to the double door and Matt inserted the code. But the door didn't open.

"You must've inserted the wrong code" Caroline said nervous.

"No" Matt said. "7295, that's what he said"

"Try again" Caroline said. Matt tried again, but it still didn't work. "He gave us the wrong code?" Caroline said disgusted and more nervous than ever.

"Or maybe they changed it" Matt suggested. "Let me try something else" He inserted the numbers, but in different order. Nothing happened, except that the screen said 'Failed Attempt. Doors blocked"

"Damn it!" Caroline cursed and she let herself fall against the door. "Now what?" she said hopeless. She heard a grinding sound and got away from the door. There were cracks.

"I'm such an idiot" she sighed. She lifted her foot and kicked the door open, at the same moment the alarm went off.

"Come on, let's go" Caroline said and she grabbed Matt's arm.

* * *

**Part 2**

Damon raced inside the hospital, Elena tightly in his arms. A female doctor walked their way while she signed at a nurse. The nurse pushed a stretcher in their direction. While Damon lay her down, the doctor started asking some questions.

"What happened?" was her most urgent one.

"She…she's sick" Damon said trembling. "She has cancer. I took her home, but I shouldn't have. She should've stayed here"

The doctor shone with a small flash light in Elena's eyes. "Don't worry, sir. She's just sleeping" She looked up. "Who's treating her?"

"I don't know" Damon said a little sheepish.

"No problem, I'll look it up" the doctor said. "What's her name? Sure you know that?" she added with a faint smile.

Damon nodded. "Elena" he said. "Elena Gilbert"

The doctor frowned her eyebrows. "As in Jeremy Gilbert?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No, nothing" the doctor said. "Just that it's a small world…Okay, you can bring her back to her room and I will find her doctor. It's probably doctor Gorden"

The nurse pushed the stretcher while Damon pointed her in the right direction. At the room Damon turned at the nurse. "You can go now"

She turned around and left. Damon lifted Elena off the stretcher and opened the door. Jeremy was sitting on the bed, but he got up to make room. As Damon carried Elena to the bed Jeremy tried to make the distance between him and Damon as big as possible.

"I'm really sorry" he started. Damon rotated his head to him and Jeremy saw his eyes turning red. He wanted to open the door, but Damon flashed to him and slammed the door. "What did you do?" he growled.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything, I swear!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Don't give me that" Damon said soft, but threatening. "Everyone knows how messed up you are. What was it this time? XTC? Coke? Heroin?"

"I didn't do anything" Jeremy repeated.

Damon grabbed his collar and threw him against the floor.

"Damon, stop!" Elena yelled terrified. She had woken up by all the noise. Damon ignored her, but kicked Jeremy in his stomach. Jeremy gasped and tried to crawl away, but Damon grabbed his leg and dragged him back. He pulled him up and wanted to punch him, but Elena climbed out of bed and forced herself between them.

"Get out of my way" Damon said trembling.

"Are you out of your mind?" Elena asked upset. "That's my brother you're beating up"

"You don't understand, Elena" Damon said. "He's the reason why you won't get better"

"Okay, first of all, it's not Jeremy's fault" Elena said mad. "And second of all, who's to say he was my only option?"

Damon lowered his arm and his face turned human again.

"How am I supposed to see the bright side of things when you're going to throw punches each time things don't look very good?" Elena said.

Damon looked at Jeremy. "I'm sorry"

"You should get a doctor" Elena said. "Damon will take you" It wasn't a question.

She shot her boyfriend a furious look and he quickly brought Jeremy away.

* * *

**Part 3**

Damon got back fast enough to see Caroline close the door behind her. He entered and almost hit the door against Caroline's head.

"Hey, watch it" she said a little jumpy.

"Sorry" Damon growled. "I'm a little tensed" He walked to the bed, where Matt was sitting on a chair.

"Where's Jeremy?" Elena asked sharp-looking at Damon.

"I left him with that female doctor. She knows him" Damon answered.

Elena smirked. "Well, are you the caring type" she said sarcastic.

"Right now I care more for you than for your little bro, that's true" Damon commented, getting mad, which Caroline picked up on.

"Okayyy, there's no need for discussions now" she quickly interrupted. "I have something that might make you feel better. Both of you"

Damon rotated his head to Caroline. "Really?" he asked sceptic. "And what may that be?" Caroline searched through her pockets and conjured a piece of paper. "How familiar are you with alternative healing?"

Damon and Elena shared a look and then looked back at Caroline, waiting for further explanation.

"I read somewhere that herbs can heal cancer. I looked it up and found what herbs help against blood cancer. I wrote down how you have to prepare them and there's a large bag of herbs back at my place" Caroline said.

"Caroline…" Elena started, but Caroline disrupted her.

"I know it's a little weird and you don't have to do it. I just thought it wouldn't hurt to try" she finished.

"Caroline" Elena repeated, now harder. "I just want to thank you. You didn't have to do this for me. And I will definitely try it"

"You are?" both Caroline and Damon asked.

"Of course I am" Elena said obvious. "Can I see that paper?" Caroline handed her the paper and Elena read it. "This could be my best chance on getting better" she said after reading it.

* * *

**Part 4**

The next morning.

It was still very early and the sun hadn't gone up completely yet. Nevertheless, there seemed to be quite some activity down in the woods. The night before sheriff Liz Forbes had received an anonymous phone call, giving her the exact location of where to find the body of Gabe Lindy.

Liz had heard the voice before. It had been the same person who told her where the bodies of the Lindy sisters were. So it was pretty obvious that whoever the caller was, they were the murderer or at least they knew who did it.

"What do you got here?"

Liz would never get used to her daughter popping up out of thin air. "Caroline" she sighed. "One of these days you're going to get me a heart attack"

"Don't be silly" Caroline said. "You don't have a heart"

Liz frowned her eyebrows, wondering if she was kidding.

"I'm joking, mom" Caroline said. "You know, the kind of thing you're supposed to laugh with"

"Right" Liz slowly nodded. "Not funny"

"You have no sense of humor" Caroline commented grumpy.

"How's Elena?" Liz changed the subject.

"She's fine" Caroline said, while she walked around her mother to get a closer look at the body. "That's not a vampire kill"

"I know" Liz said casual. "Which is why I don't think you have any business being here"

"Mom" Caroline said with a pitiful expression on her face. "Just because it wasn't a vampire, doesn't mean it was something human that killed him"

"Well, then what was it? Werewolf? Hybrid? Witch?" Liz asked annoyed.

"You don't have to get upset with me" Caroline said a little offended.

"I can't have you walking next to me each time I'm trying to solve a murder" Liz said mad. "If they see you here they are going to start asking questions and then I could lose my job"

Caroline shook her head. "Don't you get it, mom? First the Lindy sisters and now their father? There's a connection! You should start interrogating their mother right away"

"I know there's a connection!" Liz exclaimed. "I know how to do my job. I don't need some vampire to tell me that"

Caroline looked away, avoiding her mother's stare.

"Caroline, I'm sorry" Liz said soft. "I didn't mean…"

"Yes, you did!" Caroline said firm. She turned her back on her mother. "You know, I just wanted to help you. I just wanted some distraction"

"I know, honey" Liz said. She lay her hand on Caroline's shoulder, but she pushed it away.

"I guess I should go back to Elena" she said bitter. "At least she appreciates my help" And that being said she raced away.

* * *

**Part 5**

Rachel was cleaning her house. It was the only way for her not to think about what she had done. She was vacuuming when someone rang the doorbell. She unplugged the vacuum-cleaner and walked to the front door. When she opened she came face to face with the person she least expected.

"Hi, Rachel." Veronica said. "I'm back"

"I wasn't expecting you" Rachel said sheepish. Ronnie conjured a huge smile. "Can I come in?"

Rachel couldn't come up with an excuse to send her away and thus she stepped away, letting her pass.

Veronica walked to the kitchen and noticed the vacuum-cleaner. "You were vacuuming?"

Rachel only nodded.

"Wow, you have some hearing" Veronica smirked.

"When did you get back?" Rachel asked, a little nervous.

"Few weeks ago" Veronica answered. "When they found Kelsey. I had to be at the funeral"

"You're a true friend" Rachel said with a slightly trembling voice. Veronica frowned. "Are you afraid of me, Rachel?"

Rachel shook her head heavily.

"Don't you think I should be the one being afraid?" Veronica continued. Now Rachel frowned and Ronnie smirked. "You're really sad, Rachel. I almost feel sorry for you"

"What are you going to do?" Rachel asked scared.

"Well, in any other circumstances I would kill you on the spot" Veronica said cold. She then looked Rachel straight in the eyes. "But because you're Kelsey's mother I'm willing to do you an offer"

Rachel breathed deeply and lifted her chin a little. "And what may that offer be?"

Veronica grabbed Rachel's hands. "Join me. Join me and we can build an army to kill all super naturals. Together we can take them all down" she said enthusiastic.

"No" Rachel said.

"What?" Veronica asked surprised. Rachel jerked her hands.

"I said no" she repeated.

Veronica gasped. "I am offering you a free pass here"

"Thanks a lot, but I don't need it" Rachel said. "You can let yourself out"

"Fine" Veronica said. "Your loss" She turned around and walked out of the door. Rachel leaned against the wall and sank down on the ground.

* * *

**Part 6**

Elena was eating pudding when the door opened and Katherine appeared.

"Katherine!" Elena exclaimed shocked. "You can't just barge in here. I could've been naked for all I know"

Katherine raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Nothing I haven't seen before" Elena thought about that. "Eww, gross" she commented.

"So" Katherine said, sitting down on the bed. "How's my doppelganger doing?"

"Why do you care?" Elena asked curious.

"I don't" Katherine said bluntly. "I'm just trying to get in your good grades so you'd give me the rest of your pudding"

Elena gave her the pudding and Katherine shot her a strange look. "I know you're kidding, but if I'm eating any more pudding I'm going to explode"

Katherine shook her head confused. "How so? You've only been here for a day"

"I know" Elena said. "It's just that I've had a lot of visitors and for some reason they think they should bring me pudding"

Katherine nodded in understanding and took a morsel of the pudding. "It's actually not that bad" she said difficult. She swallowed. "Where's your bodyguard?"

"He's in the cafeteria, with Caroline" Elena said short. Though Katherine could clearly hear there was trouble in paradise she didn't want to go there.

"He needs to start taking vervain again. And so do you" Katherine said severe. "Where's your necklace?"

Elena frowned. "I don't know" she looked up at Katherine. "All I know is that I won't miss it"

"You're vulnerable without the vervain, Elena. Both you and Damon have to start taking it again" Katherine said sharp. "Don't make me compel you"

She felt a firm grip on her arm and the next moment she was standing in the hallway, facing a furious Damon.

* * *

**Part 7**

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked shaking.

"I'm just paying Elena a visit" Katherine said casual. "That's all"

"How dare you come around here?" Damon said. "After what you did? You attacked Elena, you almost got me killed"

"I tried to convince you to drink blood, but Rebekah compelled you" Katherine tried to explain. "Which is why I told you you have to drink vervain again"

"I want you gone" Damon said threatening. "I want you out of our lives, for good"

Katherine shook her head. "You need me, Damon"

"No, I don't" Damon disagreed. "I really don't need a backstabbing bitch in my life and neither does Elena"

Katherine sniffed. "You want to talk about backstabbing bitches?" she said. She rotated her head to the right. "Go talk to Caroline"

Caroline looked up as she heard her name and she accelerated her steps.

"What?" Damon said.

"You really believe she came up with the whole 'alternative healing' idea? Don't be so naïve, Damon" Katherine said and she rushed away.

"She's lying, right?" Damon said, looking sharply at Caroline. "You wouldn't do that. You wouldn't go behind our backs to see the most treacherous bitch in town"

Caroline looked down and Damon understood.

"Or maybe you would"

"Damon, I was trying to help. I needed someone to talk to. Someone who isn't involved in this. And Bonnie knows a lot about herbs. This could really help" Caroline said desperate.

"Go away" Damon said. "You're not allowed to see Elena until she's fully recovered"

"What?" Caroline asked shocked.

"If those herbs really work so great, it shouldn't take long" Damon said insensitive.

"You're disgusting" Caroline said and she spit in his face. While he wiped off the spit Caroline raced away.

* * *

**Part 8**

Elena was leaning against the door trying to hear what was being said when Damon pushed the door open. Elena rubbed her temple and looked angry at Damon.

He frowned, then got the picture. "Sorry" he mumbled.

"Where's Kat?" Elena informed.

"Gone" Damon said short. "She won't bother to come here…ever"

Elena gave him a weird look, but decided not to ask any further. Not about Kat, anyway.

"Was that Caroline? I thought I heard her voice"

"Yeah, but she's gone too" Damon said.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"I sent her away" Damon said, avoiding Elena's look.

Elena shook her head confused. "Why?" she asked again.

"You need to rest" Damon said avoiding. He bowed towards her and kissed her. He wanted to leave, but Elena grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn around again.

"I know you're keeping something from me" she said fierce.

Damon pressed his lips together. "I can't tell you. It would cloud your judgment" he said secretive.

"Well, it surely clouds your judgment" Elena commented with raised eyebrows. "I mean, if you're sending people away for it"

"I have to go" Damon said.

"Sure you do" Elena said cold. "Make sure to drop by at Stefan. I'm concerned"

"Why?" Damon sighed.

"If Derek was right- and everything points in that direction- then Katherine and Rebekah compelled both of us. And we also know Rebekah is dating Stefan. You see where I'm getting at, right?" Elena said with a superior look.

"I'll tell him to be careful" Damon said.

Elena shook her head in disbelief. "Are you serious? You need to go there and drag him out of there!" she said frustrated.

"Yeah, because he would do the same for me in a heartbeat" Damon replied sarcastic.

"Oh my God" Elena let out. "Seriously, let it go. Stefan was just a pawn in Bonnie's master plan. He's sorry. It's about time you accept that and move on, because your melodramatic behavior is becoming a real drag"

Damon didn't know what to say and thus turned his back on Elena and left. Elena ironed her hair in frustration. There was no way Damon was going to warn Stefan.

* * *

**Part 9**

Bonnie was sitting with Keith in the cafeteria, having lunch, when a nurse came her way. "You have a visitor"

"I'm eating" Bonnie replied.

"He said it was urgent" the nurse said.

"Fine then" Bonnie said and she stood and followed the nurse. When she got back at her room she had to pinch herself to make sure she was not hallucinating.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked very surprised.

"You thought I wouldn't figure it out?" Damon asked arrogant.

"You didn't" Bonnie shook her head. "Katherine did"

Damon made a step forward. "How do you know that? I thought all your mojo stuff had gone poof"

"Yeah, but it seems you're an exception" Bonnie said mysterious. "Remember the curse where I knew every little thing you did and said?"

Damon raised his eyebrows. "Kidding me?"

"It appears there's some leftovers of it. Let me put it this way. I can tell when you're talking about me. Doesn't even require saying my name" Bonnie explained.

"You're so full of it" Damon said disgusted.

"You think I like it?" Bonnie exclaimed. "I just ear-witnessed how you forbid Caroline to see her best friend, because she's the only one who wouldn't give up on me. You really want to do that? Elena already lost me, because of me. She can't lose Caroline, too. She needs all the support she can get"

"She doesn't need yours" Damon said bitter. He turned around and walked to the door, passing Bonnie.

"You really have to do something about this anger, Damon" Bonnie warned him. "Someday it's going to get the best of you. And you will lose Elena if you keep acting like this"

But Damon just walked away.

* * *

**Part 10**

Elena was standing in front of Alaric's loft. Or should she say Stefan's? Doesn't matter. She was at the place where Stefan and Rebekah were hooking up, maybe even having a threesome with Katherine, and she was about to end it. Before she knocked she thought about how she would convince Stefan about Rebekah's true colors. On her way here she had come up with a few ideas.

She could just drag him out of the house, abduct him. Because human girls are so much stronger than vampires.

She could just tell him the truth. "Sorry, Stefan, but your girlfriend is a lying bitch who's using you to get to us" But Rebekah would just say Elena's jealous and Stefan would of course believe her.

She could say Damon left and she's now all alone and she doesn't want to be alone. So maybe Stefan could come with her? But Stefan would say she should go back to her parents house. Or Rebekah would suggest she lived with them. She had to get Stefan away from Rebekah, not get herself closer.

Elena sighed. She was not good in getting ideas. She took a deep breath and knocked. Stefan must've been nearby, because the door opened before Elena had even pulled away her hand.

"Elena" Stefan frowned. "What are you doing here? You need to go back to the hospital. I'll drive you"

Well, there's a thought, Elena thought and smiled.

"Who is it, dear?" Rebekah's voice was heard.

"As if you don't know, slut" Elena mumbled full of bitterness. As if the word 'slut' was her keyword Rebekah appeared.

"Elena!" she exclaimed. "How wonderful to see you again! Why don't you come in, have a drink, have a chat. It's been ages since I last talked to another chick"

"Actually, Elena needs to go back" Stefan protested, though it was a weak attempt.

"Oh, don't be so ridiculous" Rebekah said. She grabbed Elena's arm and dragged her inside. "You get the wine, Stefan?" she asked sweet.

Stefan walked into another room, one that did not store wine. He walked to a table where a red-headed woman was tied onto. He couldn't drink her blood; she was full of vervain. But he could still play a little with his toy. He conjured a knife and pierced it into her stomach.

A macabre cry was heard in the living room and Elena froze. She wanted to get up, but

Rebekah's hand reached out to her and forced her to sit still.

"Where are you going, Elena?" she said surprised as Stefan came with three glasses filled with a red liquid. "Have a drink with us"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 : Holding on and Letting go**

**Part 1**

One month later.

Damon was making breakfast when Elena came into the kitchen.

"Morning" she mumbled. Ever since Rebekah had forced her to drink blood she had been very distant towards Damon. This was his fault. If he hadn't been so damn stubborn she wouldn't have had to go help Stefan and she wouldn't have been in that position.

What if Rebekah had killed her? Then Elena would be a vampire now, all because of Damon's brother issues.

"So, eh, what are your plans today?" Damon asked, trying to be casual. He knew he had a lot to make up for.

Elena shrugged. "Going to school, obviously. Hanging out at the Grill"

Damon nodded. "Yeah, of course" he said.

"Maybe you should make an appointment with Bonnie's shrink" Elena said snarky. "At least she admits she needs help. You, on the other hand, you blame everyone around you, because it's easier that way. But that's not going to make the problem go away"

"I know" Damon said soft and remorseful. "But I'm really trying, Elena"

She finally looked at him. "Not hard enough"

And without having eaten anything she took her schoolbag and left the Boarding House.

* * *

**Part 2**

Someone banged the door and Rachel jumped up. She ran to the door and opened it. Ronnie was standing in front of her, covered in blood and crying.

"Can I please come in?" she asked careful.

"Yeah, of course" Rachel said and she stepped aside. She closed the door. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

Ronnie wiped her eyes. "Stefan Salvatore and a vampire named Rebekah. They held me in their basement and tortured me. They couldn't eat me, because there's vervain in my blood, but they sliced and cut in me"

"I'll take you to the hospital" Rachel said and she grabbed her keys.

"Rachel?" Ronnie said. "I'm really sorry for last time. I didn't mean it. I just thought that being Kelsey's mother would make you my ally"

Rachel shook her head. "I don't want to be involved in any kind of war, Veronica. I hope you understand"

"It's not war, Rachel. It's justice. If you'd come face to face with the vampire that turned Amber and the vampire that killed Kelsey, wouldn't you try to avenge them?" Ronnie asked.

Rachel thought about that.

"Yeah" she eventually said. "I think I would"

* * *

**Part 3**

Elena's doctor was driving on the road. There was not many traffic, so she'd be at work fast. Then she'd have some time to do some paperwork.

The radio was playing lame music, so she looked for a CD. While she put Switchfoot in the CD-player, she had her eyes off the road for two seconds. When she looked up again she screamed.

There was a woman standing in the middle of the road. She had long, dark blonde hair, green eyes and she looked rather pale.

The doctor braked and her car made a few turns before it stood still. Before she got out she needed to get her heart beat under control.

Her door opened and a familiar man appeared.

"Are you all right?" Alaric asked concerned.

The doctor nodded heavy, breathing fast.

"What happened?" Alaric asked.

She looked at Alaric, thinking he'd think she's crazy.

"I thought I saw a ghost" she said quickly as if it wouldn't sound so insane if she said it fast.

* * *

**Part 4**

Damon poured himself a glass of bourbon and drank it out. He spit it out.

"Yeah, I put vervain in all your drinks" a familiar voice said. Damon turned around and saw Katherine standing in the doorway of the living room. "I told you you had to drink vervain again. I thought Elena would've convinced you by now"

Damon looked away.

"That's right. Trouble in paradise" Katherine said. "If I were you I'd try really hard to make things okay. We don't want her to run back to Stefan, do we?"

Damon looked up angry. "She wouldn't do that. Elena isn't like that. I just…need to get over myself. I have to pull myself together and forget what happened"

Katherine nodded. "And while you deal with your issues Elena is going to need someone to distract her. Because if you're with her you only take your problems out on her and you'll only push her away"

Damon raised his eyebrows. "Who made you doctor Hitch?"

"Which is why I think it would be a good idea if I moved back in. The two of you could use more people in this house and if I have to watch Stefan and Rebekah much longer I'm going to be sick" Katherine said, ignoring Damon's comment.

"Katherine, that's-" Damon started.

"- brilliant, I know" Katherine added. She clapped her hands and three young girls entered the boarding house, carrying Katherine's luggage. She looked back at Damon. "So, which room do I get?"

* * *

**Part 5**

Alaric had invited Elena's doctor into his house and gave her a cup of tea, though she could use something stronger.

"I've never seen anything like that" she said trembling.

Jenna, invisible to both Alaric and the doctor, was sitting on the dresser and rolled her eyes.

"What did the ghost look like?" Ric asked.

"Dark blonde hair, green eyes. She looked pretty" the doctor said.

Jenna smirked.

The doctor noticed a picture.

"Wait, can I see that picture?" she asked. Ric gave her a picture with Elena, Jeremy and Jenna. The doctor pointed at Jenna. "That's her. That's the ghost I saw"

"Jenna?" Alaric said confused.

"Is that her name?" the doctor asked. Ric nodded. "She was my girlfriend"

"What happened?" the doctor asked.

"She was murdered" Ric answered.

"Oh" the doctor said. "I'm sorry"

"Yeah" Ric said.

"What the hell, Ric? Why would you bring that up?" Jenna asked frustrated.

"I should go" the doctor said. "Thanks for the tea, Mr. Saltzman"

"It's Alaric" Ric insisted.

"Alaric" the doctor said. She reached out her hand. "I'm Meredith Fell"

Ric shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Meredith"

* * *

**Part 6**

School was over and Elena was walking outside by herself. Caroline and Matt were talking, while Tyler was watching them from afar. As soon as Elena was out of school area someone grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

"Hey!" she exclaimed when she saw Derek. "What are you doing?"

"I need to show you something" Derek said excited. Without awaiting Elena's approval he dragged her along until they were standing in front of an old building.

"What is this?" Elena asked. "Did Damon put you up to this?"

Derek shook his head. "He doesn't know" He opened the door carefully and snuck inside. Without looking at her, he waved and Elena followed him.

Hiding behind a trestle they watched several people in sport outfits. They were sweating and doing something that looked like training.

"What are they doing?" Elena asked.

"They're training. They have to be strong enough when they're going to take all supernatural beings down" Derek explained.

"Wow, this Veronica chick is taking this really serious, isn't she" Elena said, with a whiff of admiration. "How did she convince these people to join her?"

"All these people lost someone dear to them, because of a vampire or a werewolf" Derek said.

Elena nodded in understanding and looked back at the mini-army. They were making signs with their hands. "Are they using mimicry now?" she asked surprised.

"Yep" Derek said. "So we won't hear what they're saying"

"That's brilliant" Elena said.

"And highly inconvenient" Derek added.

* * *

**Part 7**

"Where's Barbie?" Katherine asked when Stefan was standing on the front porch of the Boarding House. She had gotten used to the sight of him with Rebekah.

"She's out, doing something" Stefan explained vague. "Can I come in?"

Katherine shrugged and let him pass. Stefan turned around. "I'm looking for Elena. Is she here?"

"No, she's at school. You should know that" Katherine said uninterested.

"Not anymore she isn't" Stefan said. "School's over"

"Then she's probably at the Grill" Katherine said, a little annoyed. "What do you need her for anyway?"

"I want to apologize for what happened last time she came over" Stefan said. "And I want to make sure she's okay. I mean, I know Rebekah's blood already left her system by now, but still, it must have freaked her out"

He looked at Katherine who stared at some point behind Stefan. Stefan quickly turned around and saw Damon standing in the doorway.

* * *

**Part 8**

"Caroline!"

Caroline was walking on the parking lot of the school. Her conversation with Matt had lasted longer than either of them had expected. She recognized Tyler's voice, but didn't bother to turn around. When she reached her car and opened the door Tyler rushed to her and slammed the door.

"Tyler!" Caroline exclaimed reproaching.

"I'm sorry" Tyler said. He took a deep breath. "I saw you talking to Matt" he started.

Caroline quickly turned around. "Oh no. No, no, no, no. You do not get to play jealous boyfriend. You had your shot, you blew it. Now you can go back to Victoria for all I care" she said angry.

"Veronica" Tyler corrected her.

"Whatever" Caroline replied.

"Caroline, I'm not with her because I want to" Tyler said. "She's up to something. She wants to kill everyone that's not human and your name is literally on her list"

Caroline frowned. "Does she have anything to do with those tekst messages?" she asked.

"Probably, though she acts like she doesn't know what I am" Tyler said.

"I have to tell Damon about this" Caroline said. She hesitated and then looked back at Tyler. "Thank you for telling me this. I appreciate it, but don't think this makes everything okay" she said soft.

"Of course not" Tyler said.

"Please be careful" Caroline said quick before getting into her car.

* * *

**Part 9**

Elena opened the door of the Boarding House. As she passed the living room she saw Damon sitting in the couch, his back to her. She wanted to sneak away, but…

"Elena! Get your ass in here now!" Damon said. He sounded furious and so Elena rushed to him. She looked at him and startled. She had never seen him this angry.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" she asked careful. Damon looked at Stefan, who came out of the study room.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I thought he knew" he said sad.

"Knew what? What is going on?" Elena exclaimed.

"Will you stop playing dumb?" Damon said angry and he jumped up from the couch. "What happened last time you visited Stefan?"

Elena swallowed.

"Did Rebekah force you to drink her blood?" Damon asked upfront.

Elena looked at him scared. Then she nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Damon asked, breathing heavy through his nose.

"Because I blamed you!" Elena defended herself. "You're so…awful lately and sometimes I feel I just can't talk to you"

"Well, I'm sorry about that" Damon said snarky.

"Yeah, me too" Elena said sad. "I'm going home"

She turned around and left.

* * *

**Part 10**

Bonnie closed her suitcase and lifted it from the ground. She carried it, but it was really heavy. She needed Caroline for this. After all she would need a place to stay when she left the clinic. Which was today. She had signed her release.

"Are you going somewhere?" a male voice asked. Bonnie waited for Keith to catch up with her. Maybe he could carry her suitcase for her. And indeed, as soon as he was standing next to her he said: "Here, let me do that"

He took the suitcase out of her hands and released Bonnie from her burden.

"So, are you leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better" Bonnie said. "Besides, my friends need me"

"The sick one?" Keith asked.

"No. According to Caroline the herbs did their job and Elena's fine" Bonnie said. "It's Damon who needs me, though he will never admit it"

"But you tortured him, which means you pissed him off. Plus he's a vampire, he can kill you" Keith said concerned. "You should stay here. This is a good hiding place"

"Maybe" Bonnie said. "But I'm done hiding"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Home Sweet Home**

**Part 1**

Stefan and Katherine glared at each other, not sure what to do now, but Damon made it easy for them.

"Get out" he said trembling.

"Damon, I didn't know" Katherine started. "I swear I didn't know"

"Just go away, Katherine" Damon said. "You, too, Stefan" he said without looking at his brother.

Stefan vowed his hands and made a step towards Damon. "I really thought you knew. And I really didn't mean to let it happen. All I know is that Rebekah gave her blood to Elena and that I couldn't interfere. If I could've, I would've, you know that" he pleaded.

Katherine looked from Damon to Stefan and sighed annoyed. "I told you, you have to drink vervain again. You know, it wouldn't hurt if Stefan moved back in, too" she said.

Damon jerked his head to her and cast her a furious look.

"Sorry" she quickly said. She walked to Stefan and took his hand. "We should go"

"I'm really sorry, Damon" Stefan said, before Katherine pulled him out of the house.

Damon raced to the door and slammed it shut.

* * *

**Part 2**

The next morning.

A buzzing sound, coming from Caroline's pedestal cupboard woke her up and she opened her eyes. She took her phone and opened it. She had received a message from an unknown person.

"I know what you are and we will destroy you" she read aloud. She swung her legs off the bed and searched for her ring. When she had found it she put it on and walked to the window. She shoved the curtain and stared outside.

The sky was grey. It seemed like it was going to rain.

Caroline opened the window and climbed over the edge.

"Game on, bitch" she mumbled, before she jumped and landed gracefully on the pavers.

* * *

**Part 3**

The door of the Boarding House opened and Damon rushed downstairs. He had expected Katherine or Stefan, hoped for Elena, but neither of those three were standing in the doorway.

Bonnie raised her hand. "Before you get all hostile on me, let me explain"

Damon took a step back.

"As I've told you I know when I'm part of a conversation" Bonnie started. "Last night you and Elena had a fight, because you're having trouble dealing with your issues. You and I both know most of that is on me"

Damon sighed annoyed. "Will you cut to the chase, please?"

"I want to help you" Bonnie continued and she took a step towards Damon. "I can help you let go of the past"

"How?" Damon asked confused. "You have no powers"

"I still have a little magic" Bonnie said. "You know, leftovers from that curse, which is why I can only use magic on you"

Damon laughed nervously. "Well, that's comforting"

"You have to trust me, Damon" Bonnie said sharp. "It's the only way to put this all behind. If you won't do it for you, then do it for Elena. This is not the Damon she fell in love with"

For the first time in a very long time Damon really looked at Bonnie. It was Bonnie who had told Caroline about the herbs to heal cancer and that was working out pretty well. Maybe he should just give in.

"Fine, then" he sighed.

"That's a good choice" Bonnie said.

* * *

**Part 4**

The Hospital

The door of the examination room slammed open and doctor Fell looked up. "Would you mind waiting outside, please?"she said annoyed.

Tyler ignored her and walked straight to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked worried.

"I'm okay" Veronica said. "Doctor Fell gave me a miracle drug. I'm as good as new"

Meredith shot her a warning glance.

"How did you know where I was?" Veronica wondered.

"Rachel told me" Tyler explained. "She told me Rebekah attacked you"

Veronica shook her head. "Actually it was Stefan" she said.

"Why would Stefan want to hurt you?" Tyler asked skeptic. "He doesn't even know you"

"Neither does Rebekah" Veronica shrugged. "They know. They know that we're going to try and take them down. We're going to have to move fast"

"No, what you need to do is stay away from Rebekah" Tyler said. "I mean it, Ronnie, she's dangerous"

"So am I" Veronica said sharp.

* * *

**Part 5**

Bonnie and Damon were in the living room of the Boarding House. Bonnie was placing white candles in a triangle. As she lit each of them she mumbled Latin words. When she was done, she blew out the match and looked at Damon.

"So, here's what we're going to do" Bonnie said. "You have to step into the triangle and sit down"

"And what are you going to do?" Damon asked, quite insecure.

"I'm going to stay outside the triangle" Bonnie answered. "I will put you under some sort of hypnosis. I will be with you in your subconscious"

"Very reassuring" Damon said sarcastic.

"Now listen carefully" Bonnie said. "Because what we're about to do is pretty dangerous. I've never done this before and given the fact my magical battery is very low, it could go wrong"

"You mean you don't know if you can bring me back?" Damon asked.

"You still want to do it?" Bonnie asked.

Damon sighed deeply. "I'll take comfort in the fact that Katherine will eat you alive if I end up dead or forever stuck in my subconscious"

"Well, there you go then" Bonnie said and Damon walked inside the triangle. He sat down in Indian style and Bonnie did the same outside the triangle. She took his hands. "Close your eyes"

Damon closed his eyes hesitantly and so did Bonnie. As she mumbled Damon felt cold wind blow and a familiar smell penetrated his nose. His wrists hurt terribly and he felt something streaming down his arms.

"Open your eyes" Bonnie whispered.

Damon opened his eyes and though it was pitch dark, he knew exactly where he was.

He was back in his cage.

* * *

**Part 6**

Damon looked up at Bonnie, agitated and feeling betrayed. "What are you doing? You're supposed to help me. You just came back to finish what you started, didn't you?" he said.

"No, Damon" Bonnie said calm. "I am helping you"

"By putting me back here? How is that going to do any good?" Damon asked.

"I didn't put you back in here" Bonnie said cryptic. "You never left. Physically, sure. But deep down you're still here and you want to know why?"

"Please, yes, the curiosity is killing me" Damon replied sarcastically.

"Deep down you think you deserve this" Bonnie said.

"What?" Damon said confused.

"You're not angry with me, because you think I did something wrong. You're angry, because you believe you deserved what happened last summer and you hate that feeling. Since I gave you that feeling you're angry with me" Bonnie explained.

"You're totally nuts" Damon said demeaning.

"And as long you believe you should be in here, you will never really leave" Bonnie said.

"I know I shouldn't be here" Damon snapped. "What you're telling me is utter crap"

Bonnie raised her eyebrows. "Really? Show me. Those chains are not cursed, so if you really believe you don't belong here, why don't you get out?"

Damon stared at Bonnie, defeated. Bonnie nodded. "I'll just sit here and wait, until you come to your senses" And she sank down on the cold, dusty ground.

* * *

**Part 7**

Katherine entered the Boarding House. She wasn't the kind of vampire that got bossed around and so she would tell Damon she wasn't going to take his crap. After all, it wasn't her fault Rebekah had forced her blood on Elena and neither could she help it Rebekah had compelled Stefan not to stop her. She had warned them to drink vervain, but no, don't listen to Katherine, listen to Bitchekah, who you barely even know.

She walked into the living room and was shocked by what she saw. Damon was sitting in a triangle of fire and Bonnie was holding his hands. Breathing heavy she walked to the fire, grabbed Bonnies arm and pulled her back forcefully, breaking the contact she had with Damon.

Bonnies eyes flashed open. "Katherine, what are you doing?" she shouted devastated. But Katherine was busy blowing out the candles. When that was done she kneeled next to Damon and tried to wake him up. "Damon, wake up" she said agitated and shook him. When he didn't move an inch, she turned to Bonnie, who stared helplessly at the scene. "What did you do?"

"I was helping him" Bonnie said. "I know you don't believe it, but it's true. Everyone's telling him to get over himself and I'm trying to help him with that. Everything was going fine, until you came barging in"

"Well, bring him back. Wake him up" Katherine said nervous.

"That's the problem. I don't know if I can" Bonnie said. Katherine grabbed by her throat. "You can't or you won't?" she snarled.

"Definitely can't" Bonnie answered, looking from the corner of her eye to the triangle. Katherine averted her head. Damon was gone. "Where did he go?" "Probably where his subconscious is" "And where is that?" Katherine asked frustrated. "Not here, obviously" Bonnie said.

"Can you get him back?" Katherine asked.

"Maybe" Bonnie said vaguely. She relit the candles and sat down on her knees. As she said a spell Katherine paced up and down. The ticking noise of her high heels, was highly annoying. "Can you stand still?" Bonnie asked annoyed.

"Can you bring Damon back?" Katherine fired back, standing still.

"I'm trying" Bonnie snapped.

"Try harder" Katherine snapped.

"Don't push me" Bonnie snapped.

Katherine clapped her tongue annoyed and started pacing around again.

* * *

**Part 8**

"Bonnie?" Damon shouted. "Bonnie, where are you? Get back here!" But when nothing happened he understood he had to do this himself. He looked up at the chains and started pulling with all his strength. It hurt immensely, but he couldn't stop. If this pain was necessary to be with Elena, he would go through it.

After a few minutes, that felt like hours, his right hand was liberated. Without hesitating he pulled his left arm and this time it took less time to free himself.

Then everything went black.

Damon opened his eyes and found himself outside on the spot where Bonnies house used to be. He looked at his arms. They had healed. He scribbled up and looked around. He felt different, like he'd been born again. Elena. He had to see Elena. And so he started walking in the direction of the Boarding House. He could sense she was there.

* * *

**Part 9**

Elena and Derek were both in the Boarding House. Elena was wearing matching trousers and shirt and her hair was in a ponytail. There was a determined expression on her face and she aimed a stake at Derek. He grabbed her arm and turned it around.

"Oww, oww, oww" Elena moaned and Derek let go of her.

"You're going to have to be a lot faster" Derek reproached.

Elena drove the stake in his stomach and he gasped. "Is that fast enough?" Derek nodded and he pulled the stake out. He gave it back to Elena. "Do you need blood?" Elena asked.

"I'm good" Derek said. He lifted his hand and wanted to slap her, but she grabbed his hand and staked him again. "You're getting better" Derek said, while he pulled out the stake again.

"Or maybe you're just not trying" Elena said.

Derek kept silent for a few seconds. Then he grabbed Elena by her throat and threw her against the wall, next to the front door.

As Elena scribbled up, the door opened and Damon entered.

* * *

**Part 10**

Damon looked from Elena to Derek. "What are you doing?" he asked slowly. Elena took a few steps in Damon's direction.

"Damon, it's okay" Elena said careful. "I'm fine" Damon quickly cast a look at Elena, before looking at Derek again. "Can you leave the house now?" he asked. Derek nodded and quickly walked past Damon and Elena. When he was gone, Damon looked at Elena.

"What were you doing?" he repeated his question.

"Training" Elena said fast. "Victoria's building an army to fight all super naturals and Derek and I figured we should do the same" She wiped her sweaty forehead. "Are you angry now?" she frowned.

Damon shook his head. "Are you still drinking your tea?" Elena nodded. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't need to lie down?"

"No, I'm fine" Elena said slowly. She looked down at the stake, but when she wanted to pick it up, Damon rushed to it and picked it up himself.

"Lesson one: vampires are quicker" he said. He rushed to Elena. "I've had a revelation today" he said hoarse.

"Really?" Elena asked soft.

"Mm-hm" Damon said. He stroke a strand of hair behind Elena's ear and Elena felt her heart beat accelerating. "I realized that I love you and that nothing else matters. The world can fall apart around us, I will always love you and I only need you to feel alive"

Damon let go of her and turned around. He walked away, but when he'd reached the center of the room Elena called him. "Damon" He turned around again. Elena ran towards him and jumped in his arms. She threw her arms tightly around his neck and kissed him passionately.

Damon lay back on the ground, letting Elena call the shots. Elena bowed her head and kissed him, while she opened the buttons of his button down. As her lips went over his thorax, her fingers opened his belt and the button of his pants. Then she took of her shirt and Damon opened her bra. Elena shoved it off her arms and threw it away. She pushed Damon's pants down and Damon did the same with hers.

Then Elena took his cock and put it inside her. As she moved her hips forward her fingers intertwined with Damon's and she kissed him passionately, only pausing to take a breath. When they almost reached their climax Elena said with heavy voice: "Tell me I'm better than Katherine"

"Who's Katherine?" Damon groaned.

"Good answer" Elena sighed, when Damon let go. Elena lay her head on Damon's warm and sweaty chest. "You know, if you could procreate, I'd be so knocked up right now"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Homecoming**

**Part 1**

Elena gazed upon Damon's face. She gave him a soft kiss on his lips and stood up then. She walked to the doorway and leaned against the open door.

Damon opened his eyes and sat up when he saw Elena lurking at him. "What are you looking at?" he smirked.

"I'm looking at my boyfriend" Elena smiled mischievous. "The one I had great makeup sex with last night. Though I did most of it"

Damon raised his eyebrows. "Are you kidding?" Elena shook her head. "No. I mean you were just lying there" She opened her satin dressing gown and revealed a blue bra and matching panties. "Want to try again?" she winked and she turned around.

Stefan walked up to the front porch and began to open the door, when it was shut again. Damon had raced out of bed and rushed Elena all the way to the front door. His right hand slid over her thighs, while his left hand opened her bra.

"You guys are so gross" Stefan yelled when he realized what was going on.

"Oh God, I think we have company" Damon said. "Big deal" Elena said with heavy voice. Damon lifted her in his arms and went inside her. "Tell me I'm better than Stefan" "Who's Stefan?" Elena asked, before kissing Damon passionately.

"Oh, very funny" Stefan said, pretending to be hurt.

"Maybe we should stop" Damon said. Elena shook her head. "Are you kidding me? We can't stop now"

"You want me to come back later?" Stefan suggested.

"You want him to come back later?" Damon asked.

Elena nodded and kissed him. "Yes" she kissed him again. "Much," she kissed him again, "and much", she kissed him again. "later"

Stefan turned around, Damon and Elena's moaning and groaning still very clear in his ears.

* * *

**Part 2**

Caroline opened the door of her bedroom and almost stumbled over a big, flat box. She bent her knees and picked it up. She walked to her bed, put the box down and opened it. There was a red strapless dress in it and matching gloves and tiara. Caroline took it in her hand and held it up. She walked to the mirror and looked at it. It looked more like a wedding dress. She wanted to check the size and noticed a note.

'I hope you'll wear this dress tonight. I'll meet you at Homecoming'

Caroline put the dress back in the box and carried it downstairs. She walked to the kitchen and threw the box on the table.

"What's your deal?" Liz asked surprised.

"Was Tyler here? Did he ask you to give me that?" Caroline asked accusatory.

"I haven't seen Tyler" Liz said honest. "Or anyone else for that matter. The box was on the front porch. It had your name on it. Why? What's in it?"

Caroline nodded at the box. "See for yourself" Liz walked to the box and opened it. She took a long deep breath, which she let go slowly. "Wow. I think someone really wants you to go to the Homecoming dance. You're wearing this, aren't you?"

"I don't know. Why does Tyler send me a dress for Homecoming when he's dating Veronica?" Caroline asked insecure.

"Who says Tyler sent you the dress?" Liz fired back. "Look at yourself, Caroline. You're beautiful, intelligent, independent, strong. Men are standing in line for you"

Caroline peeked at the dress. "It really is a nice dress" she said, giving in.

* * *

**Part 3**

Veronica parked her car in front of the old building. She walked out of the car and Rachel, who had come with her, followed her. Veronica walked up to the door and opened it. "Get inside" she told Rachel. After Rachel entered Veronica locked the door. She waved at the people in the back and they stopped with what they were doing. One of the guys came their way.

"Hello, Veronica" he said.

"Hello, Derek" Veronica replied. "How's it going?"

"It's going very good. They are getting really good. I think we have a real chance in beating those…"

"Abominations" Veronica said helpful. "Don't think it. You have to be sure. We'll only get one chance, we can't screw it up"

Derek nodded. "Of course" he said. "I understand"

"Good" Veronica said. "Did you find out anything useful lately?"

Derek started talking about how Stefan and Damon weren't drinking vervain anymore. How Rebekah was able to compel other vampires.

"And Meredith Fell is using vampire blood to cure people" Veronica said. "I wonder what's up with that"

"You want me to dig into it?" Derek asked.

"No" Veronica said. She rotated her head to Rachel. "You know Rachel"

Derek nodded.

"Rachel wants to help us. Why don't you tell her what she needs to know?" Veronica suggested.

* * *

**Part 4**

"Damon, what are we doing here?"

Damon had parked his car in front of Ric's loft and now a mischievous smile was playing around his lips. "You want your necklace back, don't you?"

Elena shook her head. "No, I don't miss it" she said.

Damon averted his head to her. "But you need it. There's vervain in it"

"I'll drink vervain tea" Elena suggested.

"You can forget" Damon warned. "And it could mix with your other tea"

"And you think my necklace is in there?" Elena asked doubtful.

"I know it is" Damon replied. "Katherine told me Rebekah has it"

"And you think she's just going to hand it over?" Elena asked even more doubtful.

"Probably not" Damon smirked. "But then again I wasn't going to ask her" He stepped out of the car and Elena followed him. They walked up the front porch and Damon kicked the door open.

"Hey!" a female voice was heard and an instant later Rebekah appeared from a distance. She walked to them with fierce steps and she lifted her hand to scratch Elena, but Damon grabbed her arm with his right hand.

"Nice necklace. Mind if I take it?" he said and with his left hand he jerked the necklace of Rebekah's neck and gave it to Elena.

"Hey!" she repeated. Apparently her vocabulary was extremely short today.

"Can you wait in the car, Elena?" Damon asked, looking sharp at Rebekah.

"I think I'd rather stay here" Elena replied hesitantly.

"I think you should go home, pick out a dress for tonight" Damon commented.

"Right" Elena said slowly. "Okay, I guess you'll take it from here. Try not to make too much of a mess. This is still Ric's loft, you know" She tapped Damon's back and turned around. She felt Rebekah's eyes piercing in her back, but reassured by the fact that Damon wouldn't let Rebekah anywhere near her she walked outside the open door.

* * *

**Part 5**

"You're going to regret this" Rebekah said trembling. "That's my necklace. I lost it, back in the twenties. On the night I met your brother" Klaus never said she couldn't tell Damon.

"You're lying" Damon replied supercilious.

"Am I, now?" Rebekah said slowly as she stepped closer to Damon. "Stefan knew how to experience all the perks of being a vampire. We had so much fun together, while you were probably sulking over your dear Katherine"

"And you're telling me this, because?" Damon wondered.

"Stefan and I have a past, a present and if you back off and don't pull of stunts like you just did, then we might have a future" Rebekah answered threatening.

"But pulling stunts is so fun" Damon replied.

"You don't want be on my bad side, Damon" Rebekah threatened. Suddenly she gasped, her eyes bulged and her face turned dark grey.

"No" a female voice said. "But I do"

Rebekah fell down and Katherine appeared.

* * *

**Part 6**

Caroline was putting on her dress when the door of her bedroom opened and Liz appeared. "Sweetie, there's someone here for you" she said soft. Caroline, expecting it would be Tyler, nodded and said: "Okay, mom, you can let him in"

But it wasn't Tyler, it was Damon. Caroline turned around annoyed. "You're the last person I expected. What is that you want?" she asked a little hostile. She zipped the dress and turned around.

"I want to say I'm sorry" Damon said, reaching out his hands. "I was wrong keeping you away from Elena. You're the best friend she has and I was selfish for acting out on you"

Caroline raised her eyebrows. "You know Bonnie is back, don't you?" she checked to be sure.

"Yes" Damon nodded.

"Well, I would think that would make you grumpier than ever, but I guess you've made some progress" Caroline replied, a little less hostile.

"Bonnie helped me dealing with the past" Damon explained.

"And now you're BFF's?" Caroline asked sarcastic.

"No, not exactly" Damon laughed. "Caroline, I am really sorry for being such a major jackass. Can you please find the goodness in your heart to forgive me?" he added with a smirk.

Caroline pursed her lips. "Hmm" she said doubtful. "You can start by taking me to the Homecoming dance. I doubt Tyler is going to step up and I can't appear solo"

"Actually I'm going with Elena" Damon said.

"As if I didn't know that" Caroline replied a little demeaning. "I'm sure Elena won't mind sharing you with me for the first five minutes of the dance"

* * *

**Part 7**

Caroline parked her car on the parking lot of the school. Since Damon didn't have a car anymore he couldn't drive them and either way, Damon nor Elena minded being banned to the backseat of Caroline's car.

"We're there" Caroline said, excited and nervous.

"Yeah, you go ahead" Damon mumbled, before he kissed Elena.

"Come on, guys, not in my car" Caroline reproached. She stepped out of the car and walked around to Elena's door. She opened it and pulled Elena out of the car. "Try to restrain yourself a little" she said with a sharp look at Elena.

Elena turned to Damon. "Yeah, Damon, restrain yourself a little" she teased him. Damon stepped out of the car too and both women linked their arm in his. He led them to the entrance, but before they entered a voice was heard.

"Nice dress"

"Did you hear that?" Damon asked Caroline. She nodded.

"What? What is it?" Elena insisted.

"Klaus is here" Damon said.

"Where?" Elena said, looking around agitated.

"Don't worry" Caroline said. "You just go inside and stay with Damon. I'm not letting Klaus ruin Homecoming for any of us"

* * *

**Part 8**

Katherine was standing by the punch bowl. She looked around to make sure no one was watching, before she conjured a small bottle and poured some of its content in the bowl. She stirred with the ladle to mingle the alcohol with the punch.

"I saw that"

Katherine smirked and turned around. Stefan was standing behind her, his hands in his pockets.

"And what is that, Mr. Salvatore?" she asked. She took a cup and poured some punch in it. "Can I seduce you to a sip?" she whispered while she held the cup against his lips.

Stefan accepted the cup and drank. He raised his eyebrows. "Are you trying to get everyone drunk?" He put the cup down and looked away from Katherine.

"Are you looking for someone?" Katherine asked a little irritated.

"Yeah, actually" Stefan confessed. "Have you seen Rebekah? She was supposed to meet me here and I know she wouldn't miss this"

"I don't think Rebekah will be showing up tonight" Katherine said, with a whiff of malicious pleasure.

"Oh? Why is that?" Stefan wanted to know.

"Because I stabbed her" Katherine shrugged.

* * *

**Part 9**

"Nice dress" a familiar, male and British voice whispered in Caroline's ear. She startled, but recovered quickly. She tried to spot Damon and Elena, but since they were nowhere to be found, she took a deep breath and turned around.

"What do you want?" she asked sharp.

"Well, first I would like to know why you're not wearing the dress I sent you" Klaus said.

"You sent? Wait, you gave me the dress with the note?" Caroline asked surprised.

"Of course" Klaus answered. "You didn't think Tyler has that good of taste, did you?"

"Oh, well, ehm, I couldn't wear it anyway" Caroline said careless. "I couldn't drive with it"

"You shouldn't have had to drive" Klaus replied.

"I couldn't let Elena walk" Caroline defended herself.

"Elena has a car" Klaus said.

"And a date and I don't and I didn't want to show up alone, so I asked Damon if I could go with him and Elena and in exchange I offered to drive" Caroline rattled. "Why am I even telling you this? I have to go, I have to find…"

"Tyler? In that case I can save you the trouble" Klaus said. "He's right there" he pointed at Tyler who was talking to Veronica. "I think he's a little preoccupied"

Caroline looked down. She knew Tyler was just trying to play his part, but did he have to be so obvious?

Klaus gently took her arm and leaned forward. His lips nearly touching her ear he whispered: "Come with me" He pulled her along and Caroline found herself unable to resist.

* * *

**Part 10**

Derek entered Ric's loft. He had been eavesdropping Stefan and Katherine's conversation and now he was looking for Rebekah.

"Rebekah!" he yelled.

He heard some mumbling coming from the basement. He raced toward it, opened the door and saw Rebekah sitting at the bottom of the stairs. She had been staked with a regular stake, but her hands were chained, so she couldn't pull it out.

Derek ran off the stairs, kneeled and pulled the stake out. Then he unchained her hands and gave her the bag of blood he had been carrying with him. "I know you prefer the fresh stuff, but it's the best I could get"

Rebekah jerked the bag out his hands and drank it to the last drop of blood. She inhaled deeply and threw the bag away.

"I'm going to kill that bitch" she said furious and she got up.

"If you're talking about Katherine, I would have to ask you to wait for that" Derek quickly said. Rebekah reluctantly turned to Derek. "Why?"

"Because we have bigger fish to fry" Derek replied.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: This Is War **

**Part 1**

Klaus and Caroline were reaching the top of a 1050 feet tall tower. Caroline had no idea why she was going along with Klaus; all she knew was that she had to go with him.

Klaus let go of her and took the compulsion away. Caroline shook her head and turned to Klaus. "Where are we? Where did you take me?" she demanded to know.

"Vous êtes à Paris, mademoiselle" Klaus answered with a charming smile. He bowed, took Caroline's hand and kissed it. His lips had barely touched her soft skin, when she jerked her hand.

"I don't know what your angle is" Caroline started as she walked backwards. "but I won't be a pawn in some kind of master plan"

"I don't have a master plan" Klaus replied. "I had one, but Mother Nature decided to be a bitch and put a kink in it"

For a moment Caroline considered asking what it was, but then decided she didn't care. "I have to go back to the party. They will wonder where I am" she said.

"If you're talking about Damon and Elena, I'm pretty sure they won't miss you anytime soon" Klaus replied, while he stepped closer towards Caroline.

"Don't come closer" Caroline said trying to keep her voice in control. She made another few steps back and Klaus frowned in concern. "Caroline…" he said and he reached out his hand. But Caroline took another step.

"Caroline!" Klaus exclaimed as Caroline fell all the way down. He raced to the edge of the Eiffel Tower and jumped.

Somehow he managed to reach the ground before Caroline and he caught her in his arms. Caroline's chest was going up and down heavily and she took a few deep breaths. Klaus held her in his arms for about half a minute, when Caroline came back to earth mentally.

"Put me down" she commanded and she struggled to free herself. Klaus put her down on her feet. "Now take me back to the party"

"All right" Klaus gave in, getting angry. "I'll take you back. But first you need to look up"

Caroline reluctantly looked up and watched the full moon glowing in the sky. "Tyler…" she whispered.

"When you see him you should ask him what he's been hiding from you" Klaus commented, before taking Caroline's arm and pulling her along.

* * *

**Part 2**

Bonnie was sitting in Indian style on the floor of Caroline's room. A book was lying open and three candles were surrounding it. She vowed her hands and whispered the words on the pages.

The front door slowly opened and someone slowly walked upstairs. The latch of the door in Caroline's room went down and the door slowly opened.

"I thought you couldn't do magic anymore"

"Oh my God!" Bonnie shrieked. She quickly got up and turned on the light. She bent and blew out the candles. "What the hell are you doing here?" she whispered loud and reproaching.

"I missed you at the Homecoming dance" Keith replied.

"No, I mean what are you doing out of the clinic?" Bonnie clarified. "And how do you know about Homecoming?"

"Is this Caroline's room?" Keith avoided Bonnie's question. He saw a picture of Caroline, Bonnie and Elena.

"Yes, and her mom's asleep, so if you don't keep it down a little…" Bonnie insisted.

"Bonnie?" Liz called.

"Damn it" Bonnie mumbled and she hurried to the door. Before she opened the door she turned around. "Get under the bed"

She watched Keith crawling under the bed and then opened the door.

"Is everything alright? I thought I heard you screaming" Liz said concerned.

"Oh" Bonnie laughed nervous. "There was a spider…Big one…But I killed it, so I'm okay now"

"Oh, sure, alright then" Liz nodded. She was about to walk away, when she smelled something. She rotated her head to the center of the room. "Did you lit those candles? Bonnie, you shouldn't make fire inside Caroline's room. Or any room. We trust you to behave" Without awaiting an answer she turned around and left.

Keith came from under the bed. "I should go" he said soft. He walked to the door and wanted to leave, when Bonnie called him back.

"Wait"

He waited.

"Stay" Bonnie said. "Caroline won't be home for a long time and I like your company. So, if you want, you can stay"

* * *

**Part 3**

Damon walked Elena away from the dance. Actually he was walking and kissing her at the same time. They reached the stairs on the football field and Damon clenched Elena's butt and lifted her up.

"Damon, everyone can see us" Elena mumbled uneasy, while Damon's hot and wet kisses made her body feel like it was set on fire. She gave up resisting and threw her arms around Damon's neck. She turned around Damon and pushed him down. She sat on his lap and kissed him again.

She wanted to open his button-down, when she gasped and her eyes bulged.

"Elena!" Damon exclaimed. "Did I do something?" he asked concerned. Elena shook her head.

"There's something in my back" she groaned.

Damon took a look and pulled out a syringe. He held it before his nose and sniffed. "Vervain" he said dark.

"They were aiming for you" Elena concluded. Damon didn't answer, but looked up.

Veronica was watching from a distance, a crossbow aimed at him. Damon stood up and wanted to go to her, when Elena gripped his arm.

"Damon, please, don't" she begged him.

"Why? She attacked you" Damon said furious.

"You don't know what she might do. She could have a stake in her pocket. She probably does" Elena reasoned.

Damon looked back at the field, but Veronica was gone. "Well, I can't do anything now" he mumbled. He looked at Elena. "If she ever tries to harm you again, I will kill her"

Elena knew there was no way of talking him out of it. "Let's find Caroline" she suggested. "And go home"

* * *

**Part 4**

The next morning

Grumpy and irritated Klaus entered Ric's loft. Even with Tyler dating Veronica, Caroline was still clinging onto her ex-boyfriend. He should've never turned Tyler. He should've just killed him.

"Nik"

Klaus reluctantly looked up at Rebekah who came off the stairs.

"We need to talk" she said with her hands on her hips. She waited for Klaus to say something back, but he just raised his eyebrows. "You have to tell Stefan what happened in the past. We are losing him, Klaus. Katherine is weaving her web around him and we need to get him out before it's too late"

"Yeah, alright, fine" Klaus gave in annoyed. Rebekah blinked surprised. "Really? Just like that?"

"Yeah, just like that" Klaus replied. "Like I even care"

"Okay" Rebekah said slowly. She clapped her hands. "Well, then I'll give him a call and tell him to get his pretty ass here ASAP"

"I can take the compulsion away over the phone. He doesn't have to be here" Klaus reminded his little sister.

"Even better" Rebekah said gleaming. She quickly dialed Stefan's number and didn't give Stefan a chance to say something. "Stefan?" Rebekah said breathless. "Nik has to tell you something really important"

"Is he finally going to confess his undying love for me?" Stefan asked sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny" Rebekah said and she handed the phone to Klaus.

Klaus told Stefan what happened in the twenties. How they had met each other, how they became friends, how he and Rebekah had had something.

Without awaiting a response Klaus hung up and gave the phone back to Rebekah.

* * *

**Part 5**

Jeremy entered the Grill. He still had some time before school and this just couldn't wait. He looked at the bar and to his relief Veronica was on duty. He walked to the bar and sank down on a stool.

"What can I get you, kid?" Veronica asked with a demeaning look.

"Do you have a beer mat? And a pen?" Jeremy asked secretive. Veronica gave him a beer mat and a pen and Jeremy scribbled something down. He shove the mat to Veronica.

"I want in" it said.

"You can't just sign up, you know" Veronica said. "I need to know I can trust you. Isn't your sister involved with vampires, didn't you used to date vampires and witches?"

"That's over now" Jeremy defended himself. "I got off the rails, I lost control over my life"

"How do I know you won't lose it again?" Veronica asked.

"I don't, that's why I need to get in" Jeremy answered. "Vampires have controlled my life and my sister's life for too long. Elena can't resist them, so I have to do something"

Veronica looked away, thinking deeply. Then she took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm not saying you can join us" she started and she wrote something on another beer mat. "But meet me tonight at this address. Come after dark" she said.

"After dark?" Jeremy checked.

"Yeah" Veronica nodded. "You're not afraid of the dark, are you?"

"No, of course not" Jeremy replied. He jumped off the stool. "I have to get to school. Thank you for considering my participation"

That being said he walked out of the Grill.

* * *

**Part 6**

Caroline was showing the new moves to the cheerleaders, when she saw Tyler heading her way from the corner of her eye. "Okay, practice is over. Nelly, you're going to have to practice that spin" she said, before quickly walking away.

"Caroline!" Tyler shouted. He knew she was walking away because of him. "Caroline!" he shouted a bit harder, but Caroline just continued ignoring him. "I didn't see you last night at Homecoming"

Caroline stopped, but didn't bother turning around. "That's because your eyes were glued onto Virginia" she said snarky.

"Veronica" Tyler corrected her.

"Whatever" Caroline commented careless.

"What do you want from me, Caroline?" Tyler asked desperate. "I'm seeing Ronnie now, I'm sorry if that hurts you. But that doesn't mean we can't still be friends, does it?"

"Can I ask you something? And do you promise me to tell me the truth?" Caroline said kind of bossy.

"Yeah, sure" Tyler promised.

"How come you didn't turn last night?" Caroline asked. "It was a full moon, why didn't you turn?"

Tyler stared at her, not knowing how to explain himself. In fact it was really simple. He just couldn't tell her.

"Caroline, I really want to tell you exactly what happened," Tyler started, putting accent to all his words. "but…I can't. It's…complicated"

Caroline nodded and turned away. "I can't believe Klaus was right about you" she muttered between her teeth.

"Wait, Klaus?" Tyler exclaimed. "You've been talking to him?"

"Yeah" Caroline confessed. "It's not like I had a choice. He just took me with him. You were a little too occupied to notice"

"You have to stay away from him" Tyler warned her. "He's dangerous"

"Gee, you think?" Caroline asked sarcastically. "Look, why don't you go back to Veronica and stop telling me who I should and shouldn't hang out with" She pushed Tyler aside and walked away, leaving Tyler stunned.

* * *

**Part 7**

Katherine was standing in front of Ric's loft. She was practicing her speech and gathering her courage.

"Come on, Katherine" she told herself. "Just go in there and tell him you love him" She pushed the latch down and entered.

"Stefan?" she called.

"I'm in here" Stefan replied from out of the living room. Katherine walked further into the room. Stefan was standing against the closet. He was alone. "I didn't expect you, but I'm glad you're here"

"Really?" Katherine asked hopeful. She coughed to restore herself. "There's something I have to tell you"

"Funny, I have to tell you something too" Stefan said. "But you first"

Katherine swallowed and took Stefan's hands in hers. "I love you, Stefan. I always have. I know I have had a lot of bed partners, but I have only loved you. I'm a liar and bitch and I'm selfish and you can't trust me, but if I'm ever honest, it's now. I love you, Stefan, and I know somewhere deep down, you still love me. The Stefan I met and fell in love with, is still in there. I know you love me"

"Katherine" Stefan said soft. He had to bring this carefully, but then Rebekah came barging in from out of the kitchen. She ran to Katherine and waved her hand before her eyes. A small, diamond ring adorned her right ring finger.

"Have you heard?" Rebekah asked beaming. "Stefan proposed to me"

Katherine let go of Stefan and looked at him shocked. She walked backwards, her chest going up and down.

"Katherine" Stefan repeated, but Katherine shook her head and turned around. She opened the door and left.

* * *

**Part 8**

The door of the Grill opened and Matt saw Tyler sitting at the bar, kissing Veronica. Matt rolled his eyes and turned around to leave again, when Tyler blocked his way.

"Are you leaving already?" he asked surprised. "Don't be so stupid, have a drink with us"

Matt glanced at the bar. "You mean with you and Veronica? Yeah, I think I'm going to pass" He wanted to leave, but Tyler gripped his arm. "Aahh!" Matt exclaimed and looked shocked at Tyler, but he didn't let go.

"We have to talk. It's about Caroline" he started. "I need you to tell her that I love her. This whole thing with Veronica isn't real. I'm just spying on her, but Caroline doesn't trust me anymore"

"Right she is" Matt said cold.

"Matt, you have to tell her to stay away from Klaus" Tyler insisted.

"Why would she go to Klaus?" Matt frowned.

"She wouldn't, Klaus would go to her, he kidnapped her last night" Tyler answered. "I don't know what he's up to, but we can't let him hurt her, Matt"

Matt nodded concerned. "Yeah…I'll talk to her" he promised.

* * *

**Part 9**

Jeremy parked his car at the address Veronica had given him. She was waiting for him outside.

"What are those signs?" Jeremy asked, pointing at the signs on the wall.

"They're to keep ghosts out" Veronica explained.

"Ghosts?" Jeremy asked skeptic.

"Yeah, you know, dead people" Veronica said. "You can't see the signs during the day, because it's fluorescent paint"

"So, ghosts can't enter" Jeremy said slowly.

"Well, they can travel with mediums, but you're not a medium" Veronica replied obviously. She squeezed her eyes and cast Jeremy an exploratory glance. "You're not a medium,…are you?"

"No" Jeremy quickly said with a nervous smile. Veronica examined him a few more seconds and then opened the door. She walked in front of him. It was pretty dark, but she didn't bother turning on the lights.

"So, tell me again, why you want to join us? Why would you want to kill all vampires, werewolves and witches?" she asked.

"Because I'm human and they're…abominations" Jeremy answered. "They don't have the right to live. This is our earth, it's time we take it back"

Veronica raised her eyebrows. "Have you been practicing that speech?"

"Yeah, Jeremy, have you been practicing that speech?" Jenna echoed.

"All right" Veronica said. "We train every single day, starting from 6 am sharp. Don't be late"

"What about school?" Jeremy asked.

"If you worry about grades, you're not ready for this" Veronica replied sharp.

"No, it's just, my history teacher lives with me. He'll notice I'm not there" Jeremy explained.

"Then, try being here whenever you can" Veronica sighed. "Oh, and don't tell your sister. She might inform her friends"

Jeremy agreed. "Can I go now?" he asked a little nervous. He felt someone was watching him.

"Yeah, you can go" Veronica dismissed him.

Jeremy quickly left and dialed Damon's phone.

"She's alone now" was all he said.

* * *

**Part 10**

Damon walked towards the old building. Jeremy had told Damon Veronica was alone now and though Jeremy didn't want Damon to hurt her, he still thought that if Damon threatened her she'd listen and leave. Damon, on the other hand, very well knew Veronica wouldn't let him scare her off and so there was only one thing left to do. Kill the bitch.

He opened the door, which was unlocked. That should've occurred strange to him, but Damon didn't pay much attention to it. He walked through the hallway until he found the largest room.

"Hello, Damon" Veronica said. "So, Jeremy signs up and ten minutes later you show up on my doorstep. What a coincidence"

"I wouldn't exactly call it a coincidence" Damon commented.

"Neither would I" Veronica replied. "Let me guess. You're here to tell me that if I ever harm so much as a hair on dear Elena Gilbert's head you will kill me. Is that about right?"

"Actually I was going to kill you before you have the chance to harm so much as a hair on Elena's head" Damon answered. He raced forward when Veronica turned on the lights. They were surrounded by at least thirty people and they all aimed a weapon at Damon. Only now he saw Veronica had her crossbow in her hands, which she now too aimed at him.

"Consider this war" she said sinister and she fired.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Damsel in Distress**

**Part 1**

Damon looked pissed at Veronica while he pulled the vervained arrow out of his shoulder. He scribbled up and looked around to see if he recognized anyone. He didn't. Veronica aimed her crossbow at him and fired again. Damon screamed, but managed to stay on his feet.

"What's going on?" a familiar voice said agitated. Derek pushed some people aside and looked at Damon, who looked back betrayed.

Veronica handed the crossbow to Derek and her eyes still pinched on Damon she said: "Go ahead. Finish the job, Derek"

"What?" Derek asked confused.

"Kill him" Veronica said. "He killed Kelsey. She was your girlfriend's sister"

Derek breathed heavy and aimed the crossbow at Damon, while he tried to keep his arm from shaking.

"I'm…sorry" he said with trembling voice.

"You don't have to apologize" Veronica said cold. "He deserves what's coming to him"

"I wasn't apologizing to him" Derek started.

"What?" Veronica asked confused.

Derek turned to her and hit her in her face with the crossbow. The others were too stunned to do anything and so Derek grabbed Damon's sleeve and pulled him out of the building.

"I'm sorry, Ronnie" Rachel said. "I didn't mean to let them escape"

"That's okay" Veronica replied while two guys helped her up. "They'll come back. We have something they'll want back"

* * *

**Part 2**

It wasn't until they were three blocks away before Derek braked and carefully looked at Damon. "Before you say anything, let me explain" he started. Damon still fell short of words and so Derek went ahead. "Veronica was Kelsey's best friend. They met in college and she came visit Kelsey on daily basis.

Since I was seeing Amber I had contact with Veronica, too. When Kelsey died Veronica came to this town for the funeral. She knew I was here and she contacted me. She said that if I really loved Amber I would do anything to kill the creature that killed her"

"Kelsey killed her" Damon snapped.

"Yes, but Stefan turned Amber" Derek explained. "Amber wouldn't have died hadn't she been a vampire and then Kelsey wouldn't have gone to Stefan and you wouldn't have killed her. Do you see the pattern here?"

"So, that's why you introduced yourself as my new BFF?" Damon asked angry.

"No!" Derek exclaimed. "Yes" he added softly. He stroke his hair frustrated. "She convinced me that it was the right thing to do. She said it would be morally irresponsible if I'd sit back and do nothing"

"Then why did you turn against her?" Damon asked in disbelief. "Why are you here?"

"Because I realized she's not going to make any exceptions" Derek said dark. "I'm a vampire, I'll have to be eliminated"

"So, basically, you're just trying to save your own ass" Damon replied.

"And saving yours in the process" Derek added. "Damon" he quickly said. "We have to go back"

"Why?"

"They have someone" Derek started cryptic. "She came barging in, she was upset. I think she wanted to kill as many people as possible. I don't know how she found us, maybe Elena told her-"

"Who are you talking about?" Damon interrupted him.

Veronica had sent her minions away. She walked through one of the many aisles until she reached the door on the end. She pushed the latch down and pushed the door open.

In the center of the room there was a chair and on that chair someone was tied up. She was sitting with her back towards the door, so she didn't see Veronica entering. She did, however, hear her high heels ticking on the floor as she walked to the chair. She came standing in front of her prisoner who looked up at her, terrified.

"So, Katherine" Veronica said cold and casual. "Where were we?", before she shot an arrow at her.

* * *

**Part 3**

"They took Katherine? Why?" Damon asked dismayed.

"They didn't take her. They just…they won't let her go" Derek said agitated. "Like I said, she was upset and she was in the mood for some kills. But Ronnie had already summoned us to capture you, so when Katherine came we could easily overpower her"

"You mean you took her by surprise" Damon snapped disgusted. Derek shrugged uneasy. "Yeah…Ronnie shot a few arrows in her back and Rachel snapped her neck" he explained.

"Who the hell is Rachel?" Damon asked frowning and squeezing his eyes.

"She's Kelsey and Amber's mother. Her husband was murdered. They slid his throat" Derek answered horrified. "Not that it was such a big loss. I mean, the man was a total dick and- hey, where are you going?"

Damon had left Derek alone and was now running back to the house. Derek followed him and blocked him.

"You can't go back, that's exactly what Ronnie expects you will do" he said.

"Well, I can't leave her in there" Damon protested.

"I didn't say you should, but we can't just go back" Derek said. "Not by ourselves, we can't"

* * *

**Part 4**

Katherine was sitting on a chair. A row of small stakes pinched each arm to the arm-rests and a special kind of muzzle kept her mouth shut. The muzzle also had stakes, smaller than the arm stakes, and they pierced through Katherine's jaws.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience" Veronica said demeaning. "Actually, I'm not. You had this coming. You broke in here, you threatened me" She took a chair and put it down in front of Katherine. "Such a pity Derek chose the wrong side. If he hadn't Damon Salvatore would be sitting next to you"

Katherine managed to produce a smirk.

"Oh, don't be so smug" Veronica sniffed. "I'll get to him. He's the one that killed Kelsey. He will die a slow and painful death" she said, more to herself than to Katherine. She stood up and walked to a corner, where she picked up her cross-bow.

"In the meantime" she said, while she aimed the crossbow at Katherine. "I have you to have fun with" and she fired.

* * *

**Part 5**

"They took Katherine?" Stefan exclaimed. He got up from the couch and ironed his hair with both his hands. "Why would they do that? Katherine didn't have anything to do with Amber or Kelsey"

He turned to Damon. "How could you leave her there?" he asked frustrated.

"I had no choice, Veronica would just attack me again" Damon defended himself.

"Well, we can't just leave her there" Stefan replied upset.

"Why not?" Rebekah asked smug. "I suggest we let the bitch stay put" Both Damon and Elena ducked at Rebekah, but Stefan was the one grabbing her by her long, blonde hair.

"You shut the fuck up, bitch!" he shouted. "This is your fault! You made her upset! You heard what she said to me and yet you couldn't let me handle it. And now look what happened. We're not married yet, I can still blow this whole thing off"

He let go of her and she fell back in the couch. She looked hurt at Stefan and tried to fix her hair, so she wouldn't have to answer.

"Okay, are you done?" Damon asked Stefan. "We have a friend to save"

"Yeah" Stefan said with one finzl and nasty look at his fiancée. "I'm coming"

"Me too" Elena said determined.

"No!" both Stefan and Damon echoed in chorus.

"Why not?" Elena exclaimed frustrated.

"Elena, the only thing that's keeping you safe is the fact that Veronica doesn't know you're the doppelganger" Damon explained.

"She has already seen me. She knows I'm not a vampire. She'll figure it out" Elena replied.

"All the more reason for you to stay here. I don't want you to go into the lion's cave. And don't forget, you're sick"

"I feel fine" Elena protested. "Those herbs Caroline gave me are really helpful"

"But you're not cured yet" Damon cut her off. He turned to Rebekah. "Make sure she stays inside"

"Yeah, see you can bring that to a successful end" Stefan added scoffing, before he followed Damon outside.

* * *

**Part 6**

Jeremy was walking outside. After his meeting with Veronica he didn't want to go straight home. He told Alaric he'd go see Bonnie and since Ric would definitely check his alibi he was now on his way to Caroline's.

When he was almost there he saw there was light burning upstairs. A window swung open and a guy, who Jeremy didn't recognize, climbed over the edge and climbed downstairs using the pipes. He landed on his feet, but then lost his balance.

For a moment Jeremy considered helping the guy, but then decided to stay put. The guy scribbled up and walked away.

Jeremy pulled out his phone and dialed Bonnie's number.

"Jeremy, what are you doing? Do you know what time it is?" Bonnie mumbled sleepy.

"Do you know there was a guy in the house?" Jeremy asked quickly.

"Of course, that's Keith. He came by for a nightly visit" Bonnie answered. "It's a habit"

"Oh" Jeremy said sheepish. "Well…could you open the door?"

"No" Bonnie said. "Caroline's mom expects me to be a good girl. If she thinks I'm inviting boys in her daughter's room, I'm screwed. If you want to talk, we can talk tomorrow, at school"

And before Jeremy could answer, Bonnie had hung up.

* * *

**Part 7**

Keith knocked on the door of Veronica's lair. Not ten seconds later she opened the door, grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

"I specifically told you not to come here. Did I have to spell it out for you?" she hissed angry.

"I have to talk to you" Keith said insisting.

"And it couldn't wait till tomorrow? What is it?" she snapped. She looked around agitated to see if anyone was there to see or hear them. She turned to Keith. "Okay, make it quick"

"Can't we go inside?" Keith suggested.

"Absolutely not" Veronica replied. "Now, hurry up"

"It's about Bonnie" Keith quickly started. "I think I like her. No, I know I like her. And I know you want to kill every…freak in town, but Bonnie doesn't have any powers anymore. She's practically human and she's really nice"

"Yeah, okay, we can make an exception for her" Veronica said. "But you can't tell her anything. She's involved with all kinds of weirdo's and she would tell them everything"

Keith quickly shook his head. "I didn't tell her anything, but Caroline might have. She's Bonnie's best friend and Bonnie lives with her"

"She lives with Caroline Forbes, the vampire?" she asked with big eyes. An evil smile appeared on her face as she leaned towards Keith. "You know, if you want me to spare Bonnies life, you'll have to do something for it"

* * *

**Part 8**

"What are they saying?" Stefan insisted.

"I don't know, I can't hear it" Damon hissed.

"What do you mean, you can't hear it?" Stefan fired back.

"Their lips are moving, but there's no sound coming out of them, not even a whisper" Damon said.

Stefan scribbled up. "I'm going inside. You stay here and try figuring out what they're saying" He trusted Damon to listen to him for a change and sneaked to the back of the building. There had to be another door.

There wasn't. However, on the left side of the building there was a window, big enough for one person to go through. The window was dirty and you couldn't see through it, no matter how hard you squeezed your eyes.

But thanks to Stefan's vampire abilities he could still see a silhouette through the dirty glass. He broke the window with his elbow and the glass shattered on the floor inside. He looked inside and saw Katherine sitting in the chair.

He quickly climbed inside, hoping Veronica wouldn't have heard the window break. He rapidly walked to Katherine and pulled the stakes out of her arm and then carefully removed the muzzle.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring you any blood" he said as he lifted Katherine in his arms. "I just wanted to get you out of here"

Katherine let her head rest on his shoulder and Stefan carried her to the window. He jumped, but made sure Katherine wouldn't bump her head.

When they were on steady ground they heard Damon talking. Stefan walked to him and saw he was talking to Veronica.

"Now you don't talk so much, do you? Where's your crossbow? Where are your minions?" he scoffed.

"Damon, let's get out of here" Stefan insisted. "Katherine needs blood"

"We have blood" Damon nodded at the two humans.

"Veronica has vervain in her system" Stefan replied.

"But he doesn't. I've made sure" Damon said with a nod at Keith and before Keith realized it Damon grabbed his wrist and bit him.

"Aaaaahhh!" Keith cried, but Damon dragged him to Katherine and held the bleeding wrist against her lips. First the blood had to find its way into Katherine's mouth on its own, but then Katherine drove her fangs into Keith's wrist and drank.

* * *

**Part 9**

Rebekah and Elena were both sitting on the couch, as far away from the other as possible. "So, you and Stefan are getting married? When did that happen?" Elena asked slightly surprised.

"Stefan and I go way back. We knew each other long before you were even conceived" Rebekah answered smug. "But Nik compelled him to forget, until I convinced him to break the compulsion. He was a little off, Nik, I mean. I think he's having trouble making Caroline and Tyler break up. He told Tyler to stay away from Caroline, but it doesn't seem to make any difference"

Elena nodded, then frowned. "Wait, what? Why would Klaus want to break them up? And what does Tyler have to do with Klaus?"

Rebekah gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh, damn it, I wasn't supposed to say that" she acted upset. "Oh, well, you might as well hear the rest of it. My brother Nik sired Tyler. He turned him into a vampire/werewolf. We needed your blood to do that and so we stole it from you.

Katherine and I. But then you became ill and we couldn't use your blood anymore. Anyways, Tyler told Nik about Veronica and Nik told Tyler to keep an eye on her"

"Does that mean Tyler's a hybrid now?" Elena asked.

Rebekah clapped her hands. "Wow, you're so clever, Elena. Yes, he's a hybrid and the best part is, he's not allowed to tell anyone"

* * *

**Part 10**

The door of the Boarding House slammed open and Stefan entered the house, with Katherine still in his arms.

"Stefan, are you all right?" Rebekah asked worried as she quickly got up. She walked to him, but Stefan headed for the stairs.

"Where's Damon?" Elena asked when she didn't see Damon coming in.

"He…he stayed behind. There was something he had to do" Stefan said vague.

"Stefan" Elena protested unsatisfied.

"He'll explain everything when he's back" Stefan replied impatient. He turned to Rebekah. "Could you bring some blood bags?"

Rebekah reluctantly went to the basement, while Stefan carried Katherine upstairs. He walked her to his former bedroom and lay her down on the bed. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Stefan?" she mumbled weak.

"Ssshh" Stefan hushed. He looked over his shoulder to see if Rebekah was there. Then he turned back to Katherine. "You weren't supposed to find out like that" he said soft. He glanced at his hand, then pulled off the engagement ring. "I swear she won't get away it" he was now talking about Veronica.

"I love you, Stefan" Katherine muttered with her eyes closed. Stefan didn't say anything. He slowly leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

Rebekah was standing in the doorway, the blood bag in her hand. She was squeezing it so hard, she made small holes in it and the blood streamed along her fingers, on the floor. She smashed the bag on the floor and ran away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Traitor**

**Part 1**

Rebekah stormed downstairs into the sitting room where Elena was still sitting on the couch.

"What happened?" she asked worried when she saw Rebekah's face. Rebekah didn't answer, but raced to Elena, grabbed her neck and attacked her.

Elena screamed and Rebekah tightened her grip.

"Hey!" Damon shouted and he rushed to Rebekah. He grabbed her hair and swayed her into the room. He bit his wrist and held it against Elena's lips.

"No" she groaned. "No vampire blood"

Damon pressed his wrist against her lips and forced her to drink. Elena's neck healed and she relaxed.

Damon turned to Rebekah. "Get out"

"With pleasure" Rebekah said demeaning and she left the house.

"You okay?" Damon asked concerned, caressing Elena's hair behind her ear. Elena nodded.

"Where were you? Why did you stay behind?" she wanted to know.

"There were a few things I needed to know" Damon answered vaguely.

"And do you know them now?" Elena continued.

"Some of it" Damon replied cryptic. "Let's just say we've all been fooled by Veronica's army. Her minions barge in our lives and we don't even know it. Derek fooled me. Keith fooled Bonnie. Veronica fooled Tyler"

"Tyler…" Elena said soft. "Damon, there's something you have to know about him"

* * *

**Part 2**

Rachel was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of tea, to calm herself down a little. Since the events of the previous night she had been very jumpy. She expected Damon Salvatore to show up out of nowhere and rip her heart out, just like he'd done with her daughter. So when the bell rang she let out a scream and spilled some tea.

"Mrs. Lindy? I know you're home" Stefan called from outside. "I just want to talk"

Rachel stood and walked to the door. She opened it.

"Good morning. I'm Stefan Salvatore" Stefan introduced himself politely.

"You're the vampire that turned my daughter" Rachel commented cold, but trembling.

"And I'm sorry for that" Stefan responded softly. "But I'm grateful that I got to know her. She was a good friend"

"Why are you here? Surely not to reminisce about my children and how you took them from me" Rachel snapped angry.

"Can I come in? This talks so…weird, you know. And if Veronica sees us…" Stefan said warning.

"I'm not afraid of Veronica" Rachel said in such way it sounded like she meant the opposite.

"And that's your mistake" Stefan replied. "You think because you're Kelsey's mother she will spare your life. But she really just needs you. Vervain bombs or wolfsbane grenades or any kind of human made weapon won't be enough to fulfill her purpose. She needs you for your fangs and the moment she doesn't need you anymore, you'll be dead. Derek understood that"

"Derek's a coward and a traitor" Rachel snapped.

"Derek made the right choice" Stefan commented. "Think about it. If Veronica is so eager on killing my kind and your kind, isn't she then betraying both Kelsey and Amber?"

There was something in Rachel's expression that made Stefan reconsider what he had just said.

"Unless she doesn't know…" he said slowly, more to himself than to Rachel.

* * *

**Part 3**

It was the first time Damon and Bonnie saw each other since Bonnie had 'cured" Damon.

"Caroline's not home" Bonnie said, a little distant.

"I'm not here for Caroline" Damon replied. "I need to talk to you"

"Okay" Bonnie frowned. "Come in"

Damon entered the house and Bonnie guided him to the kitchen. Sheriff Forbes wasn't home.

"What, eh,…what do you need to talk about?" Bonnie asked slightly nervous.

"Do you know a guy named Keith?" Damon asked, as he sat down, following Bonnie's example.

Bonnie nodded. She didn't see why she would deny it. "Yeah, I met him in the clinic, why?"

"How much do you know about him?" Damon continued his interrogation.

"I know he saw something horrifying a few years ago and that that's the reason why he needed help" Bonnie answered slowly. "And he had a friend who's…different, but she died"

"Did he tell you who that friend was or how she was different?" Damon kept asking.

"No" Bonnie said. "Damon, what are you trying to tell me? If there's something I need to know, just get it over with. Talking cryptic is only waste of time"

"Katherine was ambushed last night, by Veronica Chambers" Damon started to explain. "Veronica is a bitch who thinks she can decide who gets to live and who doesn't. She's convincing people to join her army and she's going to kill us all"

"What does Keith have to do with that?" Bonnie asked confused.

"I'm getting there" Damon responded. "When Stefan and I went back to get Katherine out, we saw Keith talking to Veronica. I couldn't hear what they were saying, don't ask me why, I have no idea. But I compelled Keith to tell me and here come's the interesting part" Damon waited and caused some kind of dramatic pause. "Keith begged Veronica not to hurt you, because you're not a witch anymore and you're human. Veronica agreed, but in exchange for your safety Keith has to extradite Caroline to Veronica"

Bonnie stared upset at Damon. "But…I don't get it. How does Keith know Veronica?"

"I don't know yet" Damon answered. "But Derek told me Veronica knew Kelsey and so she knows Kelsey's mother Rachel and now Stefan's trying to get Rachel on our side so she can tell us things only she knows"

"I'll talk to Keith. Maybe, if I confront him, he will tell me the truth" Bonnie suggested.

"You can try, but I wouldn't count on it" Damon said not very hopeful. He stood. "I owe you a thank you" he said slowly. "Your tea, it's working. Elena's getting better"

"I'm really glad to hear that" Bonnie responded.

Damon turned around and walked to the front door. He opened and walked outside. There he turned around again.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"Just…be careful, alright?" Damon said, before he turned around and went away.

* * *

**Part 4**

Caroline was walking on school ground, when she heard footsteps. She could hear they didn't belong to Tyler and so she turned around and waited for Elena to catch up with her.

"What's going on?" she asked when Elena was standing with her.

"Why are you asking?" Elena asked, trying to be casual.

"Because you have the look" Caroline said accusatory.

"What look?" Elena frowned.

"The look that says: there's something I have to tell you, but there are too many ears around here" Caroline clarified.

"I didn't even know I had a look like that" Elena commented.

"Well, you do, so whatever it is, let's skip class and go somewhere private and you can tell me" Caroline suggested and before Elena could respond Caroline had dragged her along to the cemetery.

"This wasn't exactly the scene I had in mind" Elena mumbled.

"Elena, what is it?" Caroline asked sharp. "Did Tyler put you up to this? Did he ask you to put a good word for him? Because then you can go to him and tell him to stick it-"

"I'm not here on Tyler's behalf" Elena interrupted. "But there's something I have to tell you about him. You know that day when Veronica attacked you in class, because she wanted to know where Tyler was"

"How could I forget?" Caroline replied.

"Klaus had taken Tyler" Elena continued. "He turned him…into a hybrid"

"What?" Caroline gasped. "How…?"

"There's more to it" Elena went on. "He's also being sired, that means he's being loyal to Klaus. He will do anything Klaus tells him to, like not telling you what happened and spending time with Veronica"

Caroline felt short of words and stared upset at Elena.

* * *

**Part 5**

Caroline banged the door of Ric's loft. "Open the Goddamn door, Klaus! I know you're in there! Open the door, you miscalculation of nature!"

The door opened and Caroline almost punched Rebekah in the face.

"Easy there, sweetheart" she said listless while she played with her nails.

"Where is that disgusting brother of yours?" Caroline yelled angry.

"Which one?" Rebekah asked with raised eyebrows. "Oh" she continued. "You mean Klaus. Sorry, I have no idea where he is" she lied.

"You're lying" Caroline said and she tried to get it, but Rebekah grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away.

If it hadn't been for Klaus Caroline would've hit the pavers, but he caught her and put her back on her feet.

"You wanted to see me?" he concluded.

"How could you do that to Tyler?" Caroline snapped. "How could you turn him into a freak like you?"

"He already was a freak, only now he doesn't need to turn unless he wants to…or unless I want him to" Klaus responded. "Believe it or not, but I did him a favor. Is it so hard to understand I want to make more hybrids?"

"Why can't you just leave us alone? And why wouldn't you let him tell me the truth? Why would you want to break us up?" Caroline raged.

"Because you're a distraction!" Klaus yelled. "I need Tyler to be completely loyal to me. That's not going to happen if he's clinging onto you. So, I hooked him up with Veronica, so A: he's not with you anymore, and B: he gets information about this supernatural hater"

Caroline gasped dramatically. "Oh my God, Klaus, you're a genius!" she said sarcastically. "Why don't you just drop dead?"

She deliberately bumped into him as she passed him.

* * *

**Part 6**

Rachel looked around her before she pressed the bell of Ric's loft.

"Rachel" Stefan said a little surprised, when he opened the door. "Come in"

"Are you alone?" Rachel checked. Stefan nodded and she followed him inside. "I need to know something" she cut to the chase. "How do you know I'm a werewolf?"

"It's a full moon tonight and you were acting strange earlier" Stefan explained. "Plus I'm a vampire, I have learned to recognize them, even if they're in human shape"

"Veronica will kill me if she finds out I've been talking to you" Rachel said scared now. Stefan took her shoulders.

"She is not your concern" he said sharp. "If she thinks she can gather an army and try to exterminate us, well, we can do exactly the same. Rachel, listen to me. This isn't about blood family. This is about sticking to your kind. If it has ever been important to choose a side, it's now"

Rachel wanted to say something back, when someone ran the bell and banged the door. Whoever was outside, was very impatient.

"Hold that thought" Stefan said as he raced to the door to open it and see sheriff Forbes enter, with her gun aimed at Rachel. "Liz, what's going on?" he asked careful.

Liz walked towards Rachel and cuffed her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Rachel asked upset.

"I'm arresting you for the murder of Gerard Lindy" Liz explained angry.

"Liz, you don't know what you're doing" Stefan said agitated.

"Stay out of it, Stefan" Liz snapped as she pulled Rachel along.

* * *

**Part 7**

Elena parked her car at the Boarding House. Caroline had taxed her with the message to get her ass there ASAP. She opened the door and looked inside.

"Damon!" she called.

Damon appeared in the hallway, frowning. "What are you doing here?"

"Caroline taxed me" Elena said, waving her phone. "Hello to you, too, btw" She tried to look over Damon's shoulder. "What's going on?"

Before Damon could answer Caroline appeared.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" she asked, but in a completely different tone than Damon. "Come on" she continued as she took Elena's hand and dragged her inside the living room.

"What's this?" Elena wanted to know as she saw Bonnie, Tyler, Katherine, Derek and Alaric.

"Something I like to call Alaric's Army" Caroline replied. She walked to Bonnie, ignoring Tyler. Elena turned to Ric, who stepped towards her.

"Veronica thinks she can hold our lives in her hands. She believes she can decide who gets to live and who doesn't" he explained. "It's time we strike back"

* * *

**Part 8**

Rachel paced through her cell, trying to figure out how to get out. Of course that wouldn't be a problem once the moon was full. Iron bars really wouldn't hold her back. She could only hope that by that time the building was empty and there would be no…overachievers left. That or she could hope for a miracle.

She got the latter in the shape of…

"Stefan" Rachel sighed.

"You don't sound too happy to see me" Stefan noticed. "I didn't realize you were so comfy in here. You know what, I'm just going to go, so you can continue making yourself at home"

He started turning around, when Rachel called him back.

"Okay, I didn't mean it like that" she explained. "I was expecting someone else"

"Who, Veronica? You have to let go of that. She's not your friend" Stefan said sharp.

"Neither are you" Rachel fired back.

"I'm the one getting you out of jail" Stefan pointed out.

"And I'm the one still waiting for that to happen" Rachel responded with raised eyebrows. She tried to look beside Stefan. "How did you get in here? I mean, with all the deputies and the sheriff"

"I used the backdoor" Stefan smirked mischievous. He took the bars and wrecked them. He took Rachel's hand and pulled her out of the cell. "Let's get out of here"

* * *

**Part 9**

"Isn't it kind of weird and ironic that Alaric who is a vampire hunter is now teaching us to kill a vampire hunting army?" Caroline pointed out.

"Ironic, maybe, but not weird" Elena commented. "Ric can teach us their weaknesses. Besides we're not going to kill anyone"

"Except Veronica" Damon added dark and bitter. Elena slapped his chest. "We're not killing anyone" Damon raised his eyebrows. "I'm serious, Damon. I don't want anyone to get hurt" Elena said sharp.

"Not even her? You know she wouldn't hesitate to kill you, so why are you so determined to keep her out of harm's way?" Damon asked desperate.

"Because at the end of the day she's still human and I'm just…I'm not a killer, Damon. It's not in me" Elena explained a little emotional.

"You don't have to kill her, but you can't be afraid to hurt her" Damon replied with a fierceness in his voice that made Elena cringe.

"Damon, don't be so hard on her" Caroline reproached her friend. Without taking his eyes off Elena Damon replied: "I'm sorry, but I'm not sparing her. There's too much at stake here and the sooner Elena realizes some people like her better alive than dead, the better"

"I can take care of myself, Damon" Elena eventually replied and she tried to walk away. Damon grabbed her arm and bowed his head. "Then prove it" He took her outside and put a crossbow in her hands.

"What? You want me to shoot you?" Elena frowned.

Damon started walking backwards. "We already know Veronica can handle a fancy tool like that. See if you can match her"

"Damon, I'm not going to hurt you" Elena said shocked.

"Why not? I'll heal, you know that" Damon yelled with a smirk.

"What if I shoot you in the heart? Then you'll be dead" Elena tried to reason with her boyfriend.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Elena" Damon mocked. "You're not going to hit me in the heart. Come on, girl, hit me with your best shot"

"You asked for it" Elena mumbled and she aimed the bow and fired.

Damon saw the arrow miss him and heard a gasp behind him. He looked behind him. Elena might have missed him, she sure didn't miss Stefan.

* * *

**Part 10**

"I'm okay" Stefan groaned as he pulled out the arrow.

"I'm so sorry, Stefan" Elena said upset as she ran his way. Damon was already with his brother, helping him getting up. "I didn't mean to shoot you"

"Really, I'm fine" Stefan tried to reassure her. Elena still looked rather guilty and so Damon jumped to another subject.

"So…did you find Rachel?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did" Stefan answered.

"Where is she? I thought you were going to take her here" Damon said confused.

"Yeah" Stefan replied slow. "About that"

Rachel walked up to the door of the building. She knocked and the door was opened instantly.

"Did you do it?" Veronica asked strict.

"Yes" Rachel replied short. "I called Stefan Salvatore and I told him I needed his help. He came running straight to me and got me out of prison"

"And then what?" Veronica asked quasi-innocent.

"Then we had a nice, long conversation about family" Rachel responded. A smile appeared on Veronica's face and she lay her arm over Rachel's shoulder. As she pulled Rachel inside she said: "You should tell me all about it"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Dopple Crossed (flashback chapter)**

**Part 1**

"_I know there's a connection!" Liz exclaimed. "I know how to do my job. I don't need some vampire to tell me that"_

_Caroline looked away, avoiding her mother's stare._

"_Caroline, I'm sorry" Liz said soft. "I didn't mean…"_

"_Yes, you did!" Caroline said firm. She turned her back on her mother. "You know, I just wanted to help you. I just wanted some distraction"_

"_I know, honey" Liz said. She lay her hand on Caroline's shoulder, but she pushed it away. _

"_I guess I should go back to Elena" she said bitter. "At least she appreciates my help" And that being said she raced away._

"Trouble, sheriff?" Stefan asked. He had heard mother and daughter argue and wanted to offer his help.

"Nothing I can't handle without your help, Stefan" Liz said annoyed. Why did everyone assume she needed help from vampires each time things didn't flow the way they should?

"What about him?" Stefan nodded at the corpse. Liz sighed. He was going to find out anyway. "Gabe Lindy"

"How do you tell?" Stefan asked. There was absolutely no way anyone could recognize him.

"I received an anonymous tip" Liz replied. "From a young woman. It's not the first time she called. She seems to know a lot about missing corpses"

"And you have no idea who this woman is? She could be the killer" Stefan pointed out. Liz cast him an angry look. "But you have thought of that, of course…Would you mind if I take the body with me?"

"Why would I let you do that?" Liz asked confused.

"Because if you don't I'm going to have to hurt you" Stefan explained sad. Liz grabbed for her gun, but Stefan was quicker. He pushed her arm aside and knocked her down. Then he grabbed Gabe's corps and rushed away with it.

* * *

**Part 2**

Gabe's body was lying on a table in the basement of the Salvatore Boarding House. Stefan was leaning forward to get a closer look, when he heard a door open and close.

"I'm down here!" he yelled, before the visitor could call him. Rushing down the stairs and an instant later Tyler appeared. "Glad you could come so fast"

"You said it was important" Tyler replied scrupulously.

"It is" Stefan confirmed. He nodded at the body. "I need you to…sniff this one. I want to know who killed him"

"You want me to sniff him?" Tyler asked with raised eyebrows.

"Pretty much" Stefan answered. "You're the only one who can do this, so please, as a friend?"

Tyler rolled his eyes and sighed. "You owe me for this" He leaned forward and sniffed. Then he looked at Stefan.

"Do you recognize the scent?" Stefan asked.

"I've only smelled it once before" Tyler started. "When Veronica introduced me to a woman named Rachel. Said she was basically a mother to her"

"So Rachel killed her husband?" Stefan said in a way as if he already knew that.

"Looks like it" Tyler replied.

* * *

**Part 3**

"_Can I come in? This talks so…weird, you know. And if Veronica sees us…" Stefan said warning._

"_I'm not afraid of Veronica" Rachel said in such way it sounded like she meant the opposite._

Katherine was dragging Gabe's corpse to the backside of Rachel's house. She couldn't get inside the house, so she opened the window to the basement and pushed Gabe's body inside.

She held his shoulders and let him down carefully. When she thought it was safe she let go. The corpse fell on the basement floor, mute for a human ear, but as Katherine heard the thump, she figured Rachel would've too.

"Damn it" she mouthed. She stood and looked around. Rachel was nowhere to be seen and from what Katherine could hear, she was still listening philosophized to Stefan. If Rachel had heard anything, she sure didn't suspect anything.

* * *

**Part 4**

Liz was working at her office, when the phone rang.

"Sheriff Forbes" she said short when she answered.

"Sheriff Forbes, hi" Stefan replied. "I was wondering how it's going with the murder on Gabe Lindy"

"I'm sorry, Stefan. I can't give away such information" Liz answered.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say the corpse is missing" Stefan said amused. A few seconds of complete silence followed. Stefan had asked Katherine to compel the sheriff to forget he knocked her down and took the body.

"What do you know about that?" Liz eventually asked.

"Doesn't matter" Stefan avoided the question. "But I think I might be able to help you. I think you should take a look inside Rachel Lindy's house"

"Stefan, if you know something, you have to tell me" Liz said strict.

"I just did" Stefan replied, even more amused. "You're going to have to trust me on this, Liz. I promise you won't be disappointed"

Ten minutes later Liz stood in front of Rachel's house. Since no one answered the door when she rang, she tried the door and successfully opened it.

"Mrs. Lindy?" she called. There was no reply. She walked through the hallway into the kitchen. There was no one.

Sheriff Forbes, having quite some experience in the matter, looked for the basement, switched the light on when she found it and went downstairs.

She found the corpse near the window. She conjured her phone and dialed a number.

* * *

**Part 5**

"_I'm the one getting you out of jail" Stefan pointed out._

"_And I'm the one still waiting for that to happen" Rachel responded with raised eyebrows. She tried to look beside Stefan. "How did you get in here? I mean, with all the deputies and the sheriff"_

"_I used the backdoor" Stefan smirked mischievous. He took the bars and wrecked them. He took Rachel's hand and pulled her out of the cell. "Let's get out of here"_

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked when Stefan dragged her along at a rapid pace.

"I need you to meet someone" Stefan responded. He stopped at Mystic Falls Cemetery, where Jeremy was waiting for them. "I'm glad you came" Stefan said appreciative.

"Anything to help a vampire" Jeremy replied cynical.

"What's going on? I thought you were on Veronica's side? You've been at our training sessions" Rachel said confused.

Jeremy squeezed his eyes in disbelief. "You really think I would betray my sister and hand her over? She's the doppelganger, Veronica is going to want to kill her"

Rachel looked around insecure. "Maybe, if you explain your sister's harmless…" Jeremy wanted to answer, but Stefan stopped him.

"We didn't gather here so you could convince Jeremy of Veronica's noble intentions" he reminded them. "We're here so you could talk to some people"

"What does he have to do with that?" Rachel nodded at Jeremy. Stefan and Jeremy shared a glance, before Stefan turned to Rachel again.

"Jeremy's a medium" he explained. "He can see and talk to deceased people"

Rachel slowly rotated her head to Jeremy, the suspicion on her face replaced by hope. "Have you been talking to Kelsey and Amber?" she asked trembling, barely holding the tears inside.

Jeremy nodded. "They're here at this moment and they can hear you. And if you open yourself up to it, you'll hear them too. You should try to open yourself up to it, because they have things to say. Things you need to hear"

* * *

**Part 6**

"I met Kelsey in the hospital" Jeremy started his story. "I was looking for some meds, because seeing dead people kind of keeps you up at night. She busted me, lectured me" he smirked at Kelsey who remained invisible to her mother. "but helped me out anyway.

The second time I saw her was also the last time. She came knocking at my door, asking me to keep an eye on Amber, who was dying. Kelsey had bitten her during a full moon and she wanted to find the cure.

I told her she needed Klaus's blood and she left to get it. She came back without it. I didn't think Klaus would give her the cure, but I was surprised he let her live. She asked me to give her some time with Amber and I left them alone. That's all I can tell you. The rest you'll need to hear from themselves"

"How can I when I can't see them?" Rachel exclaimed frustrated.

"You're not opening yourself up to it" Jeremy reproached. He walked towards Rachel and stood next to her. He pointed at something ahead of him. "Your daughters are right there"

He took Rachel's hand and led her to the Lindy sisters. Kelsey reached out her hand and touched her mother's. Rachel gasped as Kelsey and Amber appeared.

"Hi, mom" Kelsey said breathless.

* * *

**Part 7**

Rachel stared at her eldest daughter, crying of happiness and grief. The last time they had seen each other Rachel had told Kelsey about her true nature and things didn't end well between them. Now all Rachel wanted was for Kelsey to become solid so she could take her in her arms like any normal mother would.

"Are you…a ghost?" she asked. "Why haven't you try making contact with me? Why now?"

"We tried, mom" Amber replied. "When Derek dug up our graves on Veronica's command, he didn't just release our bodies, but our spirits as well. We tried to reach you, but like Jeremy said, you wouldn't open yourself up to it"

"And Ronnie gladly takes advantage of it" Kelsey continued. "She makes you believe you'd betray us if you don't avenge our death, but she's blaming all the wrong people. It's not Stefan's fault Amber died. And it's not Damon's fault I'm death"

Rachel shook her head in disagreement. "Stefan turned you" she looked at Amber. "And Damon ripped your heart out. How are they not responsible?" she asked looking back at Kelsey.

"Stefan had no choice" Amber defended her vampire buddy. "Klaus threatened to send a werewolf to bite his brother. I would've done the same, had the situation been reversed"

"And I had it coming" Kelsey explained cryptic. "I went to Klaus to get the cure. But instead of giving it to me, he fed me with it. I knew I was going to die and I wanted to take Stefan with me. But Damon stopped me, before Stefan had a scratch. He didn't kill me. He put an end to my agony"

Rachel sank down on the nearest grave, hoping no zombies would grab her. "This is all a little too much" she mumbled, taken aback. She looked up. "What do you want from me? Am I supposed to be besties with the Salvatores now?"

Both Lindy sisters sat down next to their mother, a sister on each side. "Of course not. But you're a werewolf and they're vampires and it's a known fact that werewolves and vampires do not get along. But it's time we put our differences aside and combine our powers" Amber responded. "It's time we strike back"

* * *

**Part 8**

Olivia switched off the lights and walked outside. She walked around the house and opened the shutters to a shelter. She jumped inside and wanted to chain herself up, when she heard the phone ring.

"Are you serious?" Olivia groaned. She dropped the chains and ran back inside the house. "What?" she said more hostile than she intended.

"Olivia? You're speaking with Rachel Lindy" Rachel answered.

"Rachel" Olivia replied slowly. "Where have you been? I'd expected to hear from you months ago. How's my daughter doing?"

Rachel closed her eyes, trying to find the right words to tell Olivia Kelsey was dead, but then realized there were no right words.

"Olivia" she started uneasy. "Something happened. To Kelsey. She's dead. A few months now"

She heard Olivia's breath accelerate.

"What happened?" she eventually asked. "And why am I only hearing this now? You should've called me the second it happened. I'm her damn mother!"

"You're not her mother! I'm the one who raised her!" Rachel defended herself. "She was deadly sick and a friend put her out of her misery. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was a little too occupied grieving over my children"

* * *

**Part 9**

Rachel had made up her mind. Stefan was right. It was not right to turn her back on her family. Veronica wasn't family. Kelsey and Amber were. And they were supernatural, as was she. Taking Veronica's side would be like denying her nature and it would be an insult to her children.

Gabe had made her a prisoner, had forced her to become this. She wouldn't let anyone tell her her species had no right to live, that there was no place for them under the sun.

"I'll do it" she said determined. Then, thinking about Veronica if she found out about her betrayal, she felt less confident. "She frightens me. I don't know if she'll buy what I'm going to tell her"

"You're going to have to put yourself over that" Stefan said strict. "We need you to go back and pretend like you're still on their side. If you openly come to us, she'll suspect you to give away important information and she'll want to eliminate you. You have to go back"

Rachel shook her head. "I can't go back now. I'm not an actress. She'll figure me out" she said desperate.

"We'll be there with you the whole time" Amber promised. "Jeremy can let us in. He let Jenna in as well"

"Jenna's my aunt" Jeremy explained. "She's a ghost"

"No, I can't do it. It's too risky" Rachel refused.

"Well, then I guess we might surrender now, since you're not willing to do everything it takes to stay alive" Stefan replied manipulative.

* * *

**Part 10**

"Alright, I'll do it!" Rachel exclaimed, looking angry at Stefan. "But if I get killed by Veronica's minions I will come back to haunt you"

"Is that a promise?" Stefan teased. Then he was serious again. "Did you guys hear that?" he asked concerned. Rachel nodded, Jeremy shook his head. Stefan walked towards the bushes, when a swarm of birds flew out of them.

"Mystery solved" Jeremy said and Stefan shrugged and walked back.

Derek almost let out a sigh of deep relief, but realized just in time that the sound of his breath would give him away. Stefan and Damon believed he was on their side, but in fact he'd been fooling them from the start. It was all part of the plan, including attacking Veronica

He didn't want to betray his friends, but Veronica was his friend too and they had known each other much longer than he'd known the Salvatores. Sure that meant something to Veronica, too. She would never kill Amber's boyfriend. She wouldn't kill Rachel either, but now that Rachel had obviously betrayed them, Veronica might not have a choice.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to you" Rachel said remorseful to Kelsey and Amber.

"It's not your fault, mom" Kelsey insured her. "Besides, we've learned to live with it" she added with a wink.

Derek watched Rachel say goodbye to her daughters and used the emotional moment to get up and hurry back to Veronica, who was expecting a full report.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Wakeup Call**

**Part 1**

It was early morning, Saturday and Liz was gone to the office. Caroline rose from her bed and put on her dressing gown and slippers.

She walked to the window and opened to let the fresh air ventilate her room.

Bonnie, who was still asleep, felt the cold wind and shivered. She opened her eyes and frowned.

"Sorry" Caroline said. "Sometimes I forget people get cold"

"Don't worry about it" Bonnie replied, getting up as well. "I used to be a lot colder, when all those spirits where inside me"

"How are things with you and Elena?" Caroline asked careful. "She didn't seem to mind having you around at the training"

"No, but she didn't seem too happy either" Bonnie replied sad.

"Well, at least she no longer tries to scratch your eyes out each time she sees you" Caroline tried to cheer up the former witch.

"True" Bonnie admitted. "One victory at a time, I guess"

"That's the spirit!" Caroline exclaimed joyful. "Now, we have to get ready. We've got a long day of learning to kick Viola Chambers's ass"

"Veronica" Bonnie corrected her.

"Whatever" Caroline replied bored. She opened the door of her bedroom, her face at Bonnie, who widened her eyes and pointed at something behind her.

"Caroline, watch out!" she exclaimed panicking.

Caroline turned around when Keith grabbed her and injected her with vervain. As Bonnie stared shocked at the syringe in Keith's hand, Caroline lost conscious and fell on the ground.

* * *

**Part 2**

The sun rays shone through the curtains and illuminated Elena's face. She slowly opened her eyes and brought her hand to her head. She threw off the sheets and swung her legs over the edge off the bed.

She frowned and rubbed over her arms.

"Are you cold?" Damon asked, who had woken up as well. He couldn't see Elena's face and thus couldn't know that it wasn't the temperature in the room that was bothering her. She turned around and Damon flashed to her.

"You're hurting" he realized worried.

Elena nodded. "Yeah, and I'll be hurting a lot more since we're training all day long"

"Elena, if…" Damon said hesitantly, but Elena cut him off.

"I'm just sore from last night" she said reassuring, but Damon looked right through. They both knew it wasn't just last night's training.

"Where are you hurting?" Damon demanded to know.

"Everywhere" Elena shrugged, which she regretted the moment she'd done it.

"Okay, that's it" Damon said resolute. "You are not training today. I'll tell Ric you're sick, which isn't that far from the truth. And I'll bring you to the hospital"

"What? No" Elena protested. "I've had enough of hospitals"

"Then how about I call Doctor Fell? Maybe she can come here. Would you agree with that?" Damon suggested.

"Fine, then" Elena gave in unwillingly. She knew Damon wouldn't give it a rest until she gave in. And she loved him for it.

* * *

**Part 3**

They heard the door close and wondered who came barging in, until a familiar, female and British voice solved the mystery.

"Anyone home?" Rebekah called from downstairs.

"Ugh" Damon sighed. "I'll go" He stood up and walked to the door, but when he wanted to open it, the door was slammed in his face and Rebekah barged in. She held a guy in her right hand and a blood bag in her left hand.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked tired.

"I came to apologize" Rebekah explained flighty, while she tossed the bag to Damon. "I was wrong to bite you. It's just that I busted Stefan smooching with that vamp strumpet and you look like her, so I got carried away. I don't understand what it is that draws Stefan to women with your appearances. You're not even that pretty"

"I appreciate your honesty" Elena commented sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm as open as your legs were last night" Rebekah replied blunt and Elena's cheeks turned red.

* * *

**Part 4**

Meredith poured herself a cup of coffee while Alaric checked his bag with weapons.

"Can you make sure Jeremy studies for his tests?" he asked without looking at Meredith.

"I don't think Jeremy wants to study, not with everything that's going on" Meredith pointed out.

"Well, you have the night shift, so maybe you can keep an eye on him" Alaric waved Merediths arguments away.

"Sure, but it won't increase my popularity" Meredith said warning.

"You don't have to be popular, you just have to make him listen" Alaric replied.

"You mean like I can make you listen, because it seems to me that I'm not very good at that" Meredith reacted. Her phone rang and she picked up. After a minute or so she hung up. "I have to go"

"I thought you didn't have to work until tonight" Alaric frowned confused.

"Not to the hospital" Meredith sighed. "That was Damon"

"Damon?" Alaric said, falling out of the sky. "What does he need you for?"

"He doesn't need me for anything" Meredith explained, talking slowly. "It's Elena. Apparently she has pain and she doesn't want to go to the hospital, so we're bringing the hospital to her"

"I'm coming with you" Alaric said fast.

"No, you can't" Meredith shook her head. "You have to stay here to make sure Jeremy studies for his tests. You know, make him listen to you"

* * *

**Part 5**

Caroline woke up slowly and blinked her eyes. She was back in her bed and Bonnie was sitting by her side. The guy that had attacked her was sitting by the door, on the ground. When she saw him she rose and became upset.

"What is he still doing here?" she asked accusatory, pointing at Keith and looking at Bonnie.

"Waiting for you to wake up, so he doesn't have to explain himself twice" Bonnie explained calm. "I'm sorry, Caroline, I should've given you a head's up"

Caroline shook her head bewildered. "A head's up? You knew this was going to happen?"

Bonnie and Keith exchanged a glance. "Yeah…Damon told me" she said eventually. "He attacked you, so Veronica would spare my life"

Caroline angrily turned to Keith. "Veronica? Seriously, if I ever hear that name again!" she exclaimed frustrated.

"Keith is about to tell us his part in the plan, aren't you, Keith?" Bonnie said soft, but compelling.

Keith hesitated. Bonnie might end their friendship if she heard the truth.

"I'm not proud of it" he mumbled shy.

"Doesn't matter. Spill. We have all day" Bonnie replied. When Keith still hesitated she added: "Start talking or I will get Damon here. He won't ask so nicely"

Keith remembered how Damon had attacked him and cringed. "Okay, then" he said reluctant. "I'm not crazy. Never been. Veronica found out there was a witch in the psychiatric clinic of Mystic Falls and she wanted someone to keep an eye on her. And that someone was me. She couldn't ask anyone else. Derek's already spying on Damon. Rachel's too caught up in her own drama. So, it fell to me.

When you left the clinic and I told Veronica she was furious. She thought you could be a threat to her plans, so she told me to resign as well and to keep doing what I was doing. But then we became friends and I didn't want you to get hurt. So, I went to Veronica and I told her you were okay, that you were human and that you wouldn't hurt a fly. She promised she'd let you live, but…" Keith looked up at Caroline. "I had to overpower you"

A few minutes of silence followed, until Caroline broke it.

"That bitch is dead"

* * *

**Part 6**

Elena was lying on the couch, much to Damon's discontent, while Meredith did some basic tests.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" she asked while she checked Elena's eyes.

"Started this morning, when I woke up" Elena answered softly.

"And you're having pain?" Meredith continued, checking Elena's ears. "Where exactly?"

"My shoulders. My knees. My ankles. My hips" Elena summed up frowning, pausing after every joint she mentioned.

"Open your mouth" Meredith ordered and Elena obeyed. "Looks just fine" she mumbled and Elena closed her mouth again. "I'm going to take a little blood and have it tested"

"Is that necessary?" Elena asked a little reluctant.

"Since when are you afraid of needles?" Damon frowned and Elena shot him an annoyed glance. "I'm not scared. Go ahead. Do it"

Meredith prepared the syringe. "Let's not forget, you still have cancer"

Elena shook her head. "No, no, that's not it. I'm sure of it. I've been drinking tea every single day. My cancer is gone"

"Tea? What kind of tea?" Meredith asked a little stunned as she injected the syringe in Elena's vain.

"I don't know. Caroline's supplying me, but it's been really helpful and the pain only started today, which is why I think it has everything to do with last night's training and nothing with the cancer"

Meredith shook her head disbelieving. "Well, we'll see once the results are available, but I hope for your sake that you're right"

* * *

**Part 7**

Bonnie and Caroline were walking through the woods, heading for the witch cabin. Something about what Keith had said had made Bonnie think. At some point Veronica had believed Bonnie was still a threat, so why not give the girl reason to feel threatened.

Bonnie entered the cabin, expecting Caroline to follow. When she didn't Bonnie turned around. "What are you waiting for? Get in here"

Caroline pursed her lips. "Yeah" she said hesitant. "Damon told me what happened when he got in there, so, eh, I think I'm going to pass"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous" she reproached and she dragged Caroline inside.

"Aaahhh!" Caroline shrieked and put up her arms and Bonnie raised her eyebrow.

"You okay?" she asked a little concerned.

Caroline slowly lowered her arms and when nothing happened she let out a relieved sigh.

"Come on" Bonnie insisted. "Before the witches change their mind"

"You're right" Caroline said fierce and she followed Bonnie further into the cabin.

"Can you lit the candles? I'll get the books" Bonnie said as she walked to the shelf and pulled out a few books. While she opened one of them Caroline lit all candles.

After a few minutes Bonnie shut the book frustrated and Caroline frowned confused. "I can't read this" Bonnie answered Caroline's unspoken question. "It's like Latin to me"

"Maybe you should ask your family to help you out?" Caroline suggested careful. Bonnie stood and looked up.

"I know I've been a really bad person" she started and the flames flickered intensely. "Okay, fine, I've been a total bitch. But right now I need you to get over it and give me back my powers"

The candles went out.

"Gee, thanks for the help" Bonnie mumbled sarcastic.

* * *

**Part 8**

Elena was sitting at the living table, writing a letter. Damon was trying to reach Caroline, to get more information about the herbs she'd been providing for Elena. Elena was so focused on her letter that she didn't hear Damon come in.

"I can't reach her" he said apologizing. "I'll try again in a few minutes"

"You don't have to worry her" Elena said soft as she folded the letter. She stood up with the intention to put the letter in her purse.

"What's that?" Damon nodded suspiciously at the letter.

"Just some scrabbles" Elena lied and Damon jerked the letter out of her hands. He folded it open and as he read his eyes glowed from rage.

"What the hell is this, Elena?" he yelled waving the letter. "Your freaking testament? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? I am sick! That's what's wrong with me! I'm going to die and nothing, not your blood, not Bonnie's tea is going to stop that!" Elena cried.

Damon walked towards his girlfriend and put the letter down, after which he cupped Elena's face, wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

"You are not going to die" he said soft yet determined. "I won't let you. I'll find a way to keep you alive"

Elena pulled herself away.

"I know what you're thinking" she said trembling, but fierce. "But the answer is no. You're not giving me your blood, no matter what happens"

She saw Damon's eyes darken and his lips became a thin line.

"I'm serious, Damon. I don't want to die, but I won't be a vampire, either" Elena warned him. Damon rolled his eyes frustrated. "Fine then. I won't feed you my blood"

* * *

**Part 9**

Caroline felt her phone buzzing against her thy, but she tried really hard to ignore it. Bonnie was trying to figure out the words in the books, but since she was powerless her ability to read ancient languages was gone. Eventually she looked up and cast Caroline an irritated glance, as if blaming her for the current inconvenience.

"Will you just pick up?" she said frustrated.

"It's probably my mom, wondering where I am" Caroline replied reluctant. "She can wait. This is more important. You have to get your powers back"

"I can't concentrate, 'cause your phone has been buzzing for the last five minutes. Just pick up, already!" Bonnie responded angry.

"Okay, I will. Don't be so bitchy" Caroline replied offended. She conjured her phone and looked at the screen. She had eight missed calls from Damon and returned his last call.

"Took you long enough"

"What's up?" Caroline asked casual.

"I need to know more about those herbs you gave Elena. There might be something wrong with them" Damon explained.

"Eh, well, I'm just providing. Bonnie's the expert. She's here, I can get her on the phone" Caroline suggested.

"No" Damon said quick. "Just talk to her and find out everything you can"

"Damon, what is going on? There's something with Elena, right?" Caroline asked urgent.

"I have to go" Damon refused to answer.

"Damon, wait-" but he had already hung up. As Caroline turned to Bonnie a dark thought crossed her mind. What if Bonnie knew the herbs would stop working? What if it was Bonnie's plan to make sure Elena didn't get a real treatment, so she would die? Caroline couldn't believe she was thinking this, but after what happened with Damon she believed she could expect anything from the former witch.

* * *

**Part 10**

The evening fell and Rebekah and Katherine were sneaking down the woods. Rebekah had called Katherine to tell her she had a plan and she needed her help.

"Where are we going?" Katherine wanted to know.

"To Klaus's hiding place" Rebekah vaguely explained. She walked through the cemetery and stopped at a grave. The stone said: "Here lies Esther Mikaelson, beloved wife and mother"

"What are we doing at your mother's grave?" Katherine asked confused and a little disrespectful.

Rebekah didn't respond, but bowed forward and removed the stone. Katherine came closer and noticed the grave was empty. Instead there was a stone stairs leading to a dark hole. Rebekah climbed down and Katherine looked around, uncertain of what to do.

"I need you to come down" Rebekah shouted and her voice sounded hollow. Katherine followed Rebekah into the grave and realized what Rebekah meant by 'Klaus's hiding place' Three coffins were placed next two each other, one of them certainly containing Elijah's body. Rebekah walked to the middle one.

"It's this one" she said confident.

"How do you know for sure?" Katherine asked.

"Easy enough" Rebekah replied. She pointed at the left one. "Finn's older" She pointed at the right one. "Kol's younger" She opened the middle coffin and proved her right. She took the dagger in her hands.

"Wait!" Katherine said loud. "If Klaus finds out you undaggered Elijah he'll be furious"

"Are you telling me I should ask my brother permission to undagger my other brother? I think not" Rebekah objected and she pulled the dagger out of Elijah's undead heart.

At first nothing happened, but then slowly but surely, the veins faded and the blue grey skin color was replaced by the familiar pale. His eyelids flashed open and Rebekah smiled.

"Wake up, sleepy head"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Big C**

**Part 1**

Elijah grabbed Rebekah's throat as he put himself up.

"Where is Niklaus?" he asked shaking with fury. Rebekah took Elijah's squeezing hand and pulled it away.

"You're weak. You need to regain strength" she said strict and bossy.

"What I need is to find Niklaus and put that dagger in his heart" Elijah objected.

"I'm with Elijah on this one" Katherine said and Elijah turned his head to her slowly. "Elena?" Katherine shook her head. "Katerina" Elijah realized. "You stand by my sister as she gives me my life back…and yet I don't see you shiver with fear. Perhaps you think I have forgiven your reckless act of betrayal"

Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Stop talking" she said demeaning. "We need to get some blood in your stomach. I'll grab someone"

She wanted to rush away, when Rebekah grabbed her wrist.

"My father had this strange…diet" Rebekah said slowly and sinister. "He turned us into vampires, but had no idea we'd crave for blood. He swore he would never drink from a human being, but he didn't want to die either. So he learned to feed off the predator itself. It always sickened me a little, but this time it won't hurt"

She looked up at Elijah. "Will it, brother?" She pushed Katherine in Elijah's arms and Elijah, craving for blood, any blood, drove his fangs in her neck.

* * *

**Part 2**

"We should go" Caroline said a little nervous, staring at Bonnie.

"Yeah, you're right" Bonnie nodded. "It's plain obvious that the spirits are not going to help me" She stood and walked towards Caroline, who backed away. "What's your problem?" Caroline moved her phone from her right hand to her left hand as she figured out how to express herself.

"That was Damon" she eventually started. "Apparently Elena is not feeling very well and he thinks it might have something to do with that tea recipe I gave them"

"People don't get sick from drinking tea, Caroline" Bonnie said sober. "Maybe she has the flu. A lot of people have it now. Or maybe she's a little stressed and who can blame her? All I know is that I gave her that tea, because I wanted to help her"

"Did you?" Caroline now asked upfront.

"What?"

"Want to help her?" Caroline continued. "Who's to say your tea plan isn't just a way to make sure Elena doesn't get a cure and she dies? You know, maybe you're just working along with Veronica to get us all killed and then you can finally get your revenge on Damon"

Bonnie raised her eyebrows. "You're driveling" she said cold as she passed Caroline.

* * *

**Part 3**

The next morning

Damon and Elena were lying asleep when someone rang the bell. Elena was fast asleep, so Damon sneaked out of bed and put on his pants from the day before.

"Hurry up, Damon. You don't want her to bleed to death, do you?"

Damon groaned as he recognized Rebekah's voice. He walked to the door and opened it and Katherine fell in his arms. She was bleeding from her neck and Damon looked up shocked at the blonde Original, who smirked at him.

"What happened to her?" Damon wanted to know.

"I happened" Elijah answered, stepping forward. "Can we come in?"

"No!" Damon said rude.

"I was merely being polite. Of course we can come in. This house is being hosted by vampires, whom cannot possible deny the admission to an Original. So, why don't you step aside? We've got things to do, plans to make, wars to prepare" Elijah said as he walked past Damon.

* * *

**Part 4**

The Grill.

Bonnie was sitting at the bar, gazing at a candle, trying to lit it with her mind.

"What are you doing?" Veronica asked while she dried glasses.

"Nothing" Bonnie said quick and she looked away from the candle.

"I've seen you before. Your Keith's friend, right?" Veronica acted all innocent. "He told me about you. Said you were such a nice girl. I hate to be the one to bring you the news, but he's a little messed up in the head, so you might want to keep your distance"

"Really?" Bonnie asked, sipping her water. "Last time I checked you were the one planning on wiping out the entire supernatural race"

Veronica rolled her eyes irritated. "Nothing goes unnoticed in this town, does it?" She leaned forward. "Last time I checked you chained up a vampire and tortured him. I also heard you had a lot of fun doing it. See, Keith's my friend too and boy, does he love to talk. Especially about you"

"Yeah, I lashed out on Damon. It's months ago. I'm not like that anymore" Bonnie replied defensive.

"I find it hard to believe you wouldn't like to do it again" Veronica said malicious.

* * *

**Part 5**

Elijah was looking around in the living room when Damon and Elena came downstairs. They'd hopped in the shower and hadn't particularly hurried up. No, they hadn't been doing it, but with Elena not feeling very well, the last thing they wanted was a showdown with a pair of Originals.

When they came downstairs, Katherine was already settled with a blood bag and Elijah checked Damon's extensive book collection. As soon as Elijah lay eyes on Elena he raised an eyebrow.

"Forgive me for being blunt," he said. "but you look rather unwell"

"That's because she saw you" Damon replied sarcastically. "Is there a special reason you're here and not in one of Klaus's coffins?"

"Yes" Elijah came to the point. "My lovely yet mendacious sister Rebekah has filled me in about a little war you're having with some idiots suffering from megalomania. And according to Rebekah…"

"…You're walking around like chickens with their heads cut off" Rebekah finished smug. "Veronica doesn't know about the Originals, which means we have the element of surprise"

Elena walked to the couch and sank down. She lay her head on Katherine's shoulder, who raised her eyebrows. This was awkward, but with Damon in the room, she didn't dare push the girl away.

"Go back to bed, Elena" Damon said in a slightly begging tone.

"Hmm" Elena groaned with her eyes closed.

"I'll take her" Katherine promised. She lifted Elena in her arms and that's when she felt how hot Elena was. She looked up at Damon, who came rushing to them. He took his girl from Katherine and rushed outside.

* * *

**Part 6**

Bonnie was waiting in the woods. Caroline had called her to meet her there. Bonnie looked around nervous. This reminded her a lot of when Katherine had lured her to the ruins of Fell's Church, pretending to be Elena. But since Caroline didn't have a doppelganger Bonnie figured she didn't have much to worry.

"Hey" Caroline called as she came her way.

"Hi" Bonnie replied sober. "What's the urgency? Why did you want to meet me here?"

Caroline noticed a little hostility in Bonnie's voice.

"What, I need a reason to meet my best friend?" she avoided the question. Bonnie maintained her emotional distance. "Okay, if you want me to say it out loud, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for thinking you poisoned Elena's tea, I'm sorry for thinking you're still trying to get back at Damon. Okay? I'm sorry"

Bonnie looked away and then back.

"Is this how it's going to be from now on? Things go bad and I get the blame?"

"I said I was sorry" Caroline defended herself.

"You shouldn't have to say it, because you shouldn't be thinking those things" Bonnie fired back. She turned around and walked away.

* * *

**Part 7**

Damon rushed inside the hospital, carrying an unconscious Elena. He ran to the reception and asked for doctor Fell.

The woman behind the desk waved at something behind Damon. Meredith walked quickly to them while she signaled at a nurse.

"She collapsed" Damon explained breathless. The nurse rode a stretcher to them and Damon lay Elena down on it. The nurse pushed the stretcher forward and Damon and Meredith followed.

"What happened exactly?" Meredith asked.

"I'm not sure" Damon started slowly. "She was feeling sick and she lied down on the couch and Katherine was going to take her to bed, but she felt she was burning up, and so I took her in my arms and then she fainted"

He opened the room to the examination room and the nurse drove the stretcher inside. She rode the stretcher next to the bed and Damon moved Elena to the bed.

Meredith opened Elena's eyes and checked them with her light. Elena squeezed her eyes and put her hands up. Then she opened her eyes and looked into Damon's, wanting to know where she was.

Then she recognized the white coat and she looked up at Meredith. She tried to sit up, but her entire body was in agony when she did, and so she sunk down again.

"I think you've scared your boyfriend, Elena" Meredith said softly.

"I didn't mean to" Elena muttered. "Can we go home now?" she begged Damon.

Damon looked at Meredith. "How long will it take until we know the blood results?"

"A few days" Meredith answered helpless. "But I'll go talk to the lab staff. See if they can rush it a bit…But, regardless the results, I think it's really just going to be a confirmation of my suspicion"

* * *

**Part 8**

Caroline was sitting at the bar in Mystic Grill, waiting for Derek. She had spotted him in the café a lot lately, but she had always thought he was just hanging around. Now she knew better.

Derek didn't just hang around. He kept his eyes and ears open to make sure he absorbed every important detail any of them said and then he'd hurry back to Veronica to spill the gossip.

The door opened and Derek appeared. He noticed Caroline at the bar and he sensed trouble, but as fast as he was, Caroline was faster. She grabbed his collar and forced him toward the men's room.

"Hi, babe" a guy said with a smirk.

Still holding Derek tightly she turned to the guy. "Leave. You didn't see anyone"

The guy left. Caroline kicked all the doors open, to make sure the coast was clear.

"Can you let go of me, please?" Derek asked polite.

"Are you spying on us?" Caroline asked upfront.

"What? No! Who said that? I'm not spying on anyone, especially not Damon!" Derek spilled.

"Who said anything about Damon?" Caroline asked smug. She put up her hand when Derek tried to confine the damage he'd done. "Don't try to talk yourself out if it. I know everything. Keith told me you've been spying on Damon"

Derek swallowed. "Please don't tell Damon. He'll kill me if he finds out" he begged.

"And you deserve no better" Caroline hissed. "Damon let you in his house, let you near Elena, and you stab him in the back. And for what, exactly? To serve a bitch who thinks she's better than everyone else in this town?"

"She's scary" Derek defended himself weakly. "I tried to quit a few times, but I've always regretted it afterwards. So, I'm sorry, but I'm choosing the winning side"

"If I see you around any of my friends again I will kill you myself" Caroline threatened. She let go of him and he rushed out the men's room.

* * *

**Part 9**

Tyler left his house and saw Veronica standing on the doorstep. He was surprised to see her, but acted it was pleasant.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you here" he said as he walked to her. He gave her a kiss on the lips and though she didn't turn away, he could still feel her abstention. "Something wrong?" he asked suspicious.

Veronica didn't answer.

"Walk with me?" she simply requested and she started walking, Tyler next to her. "I've been thinking" she started after a few minutes of quietly walking. "You're a high school kid and I'm 23 years old and I know that's not such a big age difference, but…it's kind of bothering me"

Tyler braked. "Don't you think it's a little late for that? Veronica, we had sex. I blew my chances with Caroline for you. And now you're telling me I'm too young for you?" he hissed.

Veronica quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching.

"I'm sorry' she replied defensive. "I should've figure it out sooner, but I thought we could work out"

"We do work out!" Tyler exclaimed. "Everything's great between us!"

"Maybe for you" Veronica commented emotional. "But you're not the right person for me. I want out"

Tyler watched her going while he conjured his phone.

* * *

**Part 10**

Elena was still in the hospital. She had traded the bed for the seat, which was much more comfortable than the former.

The door opened and Damon came back with two coffees. He gave one to Elena and she took a sip, curling her nose.

"Is there alcohol in this?" she asked surprised.

"Oh, right, that's mine" Damon apologized. "Sorry" He switched the cups and took a sip from his coffee with bourbon. "Why aren't you in bed?" he asked a little accusatory.

"Damon, don't start" Elena said in begging tone.

Damon shut his mouth and signaled that she had to get up. Elena pulled a face and stood up reluctantly. Damon took her seat and pulled her on his lap. She lay her head in his neck and soon she fell asleep. Damon caught her cup and put it on the pedestal cupboard along with his.

An hour later the door opened again and Meredith appeared. She had a piece of paper in her hand and a sober face.

"Elena" Damon whispered.

Elena slowly opened her eyes and looked a little mad at Damon. Why didn't he let her sleep? Then she lifted her head and turned it so she could see Meredith.

"I just came back from the lab" Meredith started sinister. "And I'm afraid I have bad news. The cancer has returned"

Damon squeezed Elena's hand as he felt her trembling.

"You have to start taking chemo right away" Meredith added deadly serious.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The Gathering**

**Part 1**

Three days later.

Elena was lying on her hospital bed. She felt terrible. She had heard people say the treatment for cancer was a bitch, but she didn't how much that was true…until now. She felt her stomach turn and climbed out of bed.

If it hadn't been for her sore limps she would've run to the bathroom, but now she had to settle for shuffling as fast as her body allowed her to. Once arrived she dropped on her knees and aimed for the toilet.

It seemed an eternity had passed when she withdrew herself from the toilet and jerked off some toilet paper to clean her face. Last time she had been in a situation like this was when she had a hangover and Damon was there to comfort her.

She sought support against the wall and helped herself stand. She walked to the sink, opened the tap and washed her mouth. She loosened her hair and as she did so she felt something silkish on her hands.

She withdrew her hands and saw brown wisps around her fingers. She brought her hand back and went through her hair. Wisp after wisp fell on her hands and Elena started crying. She sank down on the floor again and leaned against the cupboard.

The door opened and Damon entered her room. He looked from Elena's empty bed to the open bathroom door. He walked towards it and found Elena on the floor. She hid her face, but her shoulders were shaking and he could hear her sob. He noticed the hair next to her and bent through his knees.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked gently and he caressed her hair.

"Don't look at me. I look awful" Elena sobbed and she pulled away.

"Don't be silly" Damon commented softly and he turned Elena's head to face her. He dried her tears with his thumbs. "You look stunning"

"You say that just to make me feel better" Elena said tired. She let Damon pull her up and she let her head rest on his shoulder. "But I love you for it, anyway"

* * *

**Part 2**

Damon and Elena were lying on the bed, Elena's head resting on Damon's chest. "I believe we've been here before" Elena mumbled.

"Hmm" Damon confirmed. "Do you remember what you said back then?"

Elena relegated on the bed and closed her eyes. "I said I wouldn't leave you, that I would stay with you until the very end"

Elena felt a teardrop on her head, but she didn't look up. "Promise me you won't leave now either"

"I promise" Elena whispered and she pinched Damon's hand. She knew it was a lie. She knew that no matter how much medication she was taking, the cancer had already won.

She could literally feel her body shutting down. Though doctor Meredith Fell really did the best she could, they had just been too late. They should've never listened to Bonnie.

"We still have options" Damon said hoarse. "If I give you some of my blood…"

"We've been through that, Damon" Elena replied, but there was no anger in her voice. "I'm not drinking your blood"

"But you could heal" Damon protested.

"According to Caroline vampire blood only heals injuries, no diseases" Elena commented.

"It's worth a shot" Damon tried to convince her.

"No, it's not. I won't risk becoming a vampire" Elena refused.

Damon sat up and looked angry at his sick girlfriend. "But you will risk dying?"

"Maybe it's just my time" Elena suggested casual.

"You're eighteen, for crying out loud!" Damon exclaimed. He got off the bed. "You're selfish, do you know that? I know it must be hard to hear this from me, the most selfish person on the planet, but right now you're selfish. You have a fair chance to conquer this. Your brother needs you, your friends need you…I need you. All it takes is for you to accept my blood, but you'd rather die. Why is that, exactly?"

Elena had started crying during Damon's outburst. The medication made her extra emotional.

"Is it so hard for you to understand I don't want to be a vampire? That maybe one day I want to have a family, grow old with the man I love?"

"None of those things is going to happen, if you're dead, Elena!" Damon snarled. "And exactly how were you planning to have a family? I can't make babies! Are you going to hump into bed with Matt so he can loan you his seed?"

Elena slapped him hard in the face.

"I'm not drinking your blood, Damon" she replied soft, but determined.

"Fine" Damon grunted and he walked towards the door. "I'll go find myself a stake. If you can't see a reason to live, then I can't either. I'm not spending an eternity without you"

* * *

**Part 3**

Elena had pulled up the sheets. She was getting cold. After Damon had left she'd started crying again and her face was wet from tears. Was this one of the many side effects chemo had? Or was this part of the cancer?

"Hi, there" a small voice said from the end of the bed.

"Go away" Elena said with heavy voice. "I don't want anyone to see me like this" She added as she tried to dry her eyes.

"I know, which is why I brought this" Caroline said secretive and she lifted a bag. She walked towards the bed. "I'm going to make you all pretty again. Now, make some room"

Elena sat up slowly, so Caroline could sink down on the bed. She searched in the bag. "We have lip gloss, nail polish, mascara, some eyeliner, make a choice"

Elena shrugged, not in the least caring.

"Okay, then I will choose myself" Caroline continued, trying to be cheerful for Elena's sake. "We'll start with your nails"

She opened the vial and dabbed the brush in it. She took Elena's hand and began to polish her nails.

"For the record, this was Stefan's idea" she said casual.

"I should've known. This is so typical Stefan" Elena mumbled.

"Elena, if I had known Bonnie was going to try and hurt you, I would've never told you about that tea. I believed she was trying to make amends and I wanted to give her a second chance, because I thought she deserved it, but…she fooled me again" she apologized breathless, suddenly all emotional.

Elena frowned. "Caroline, hey,…I'm not blaming you. I'm not blaming Bonnie, either. This is just something that had to happen. No one could've foreseen this. We just have to hope that I'll get better"

Caroline looked Elena straight in the eye. "You don't think you will, do you? Tell me the truth"

Elena, who wasn't wearing her vervain necklace and didn't drink vervain tea, because it would mix with the meds, answered in all honesty. "No, I don't. I think I'm going to die. I feel weaker every day. I believe it's a matter of days. Then I'll be dead"

When Elena woke from her trance Caroline was gone.

* * *

**Part 4**

Damon walked through the aisles of the hospital when he bumped into someone.

"Aaah, hot coffee" Bonnie groaned. She had two paper cups of coffee in her hand, only now there was not much left of it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how Elena's doing. Caroline said she wasn't feeling very well and then Jeremy told me you brought her here" Bonnie explained a little out of breath. "I thought she might like some coffee, but actually I'm not sure she's allowed to drink it. Well, I guess it doesn't really matter anymore"

"No, I mean, what are you doing here?" Damon repeated his question sharply. When he saw Bonnie's confused expression, he continued. "You're the reason Elena's here in the first place"

"What?"

"If you hadn't come up with that ridiculous crap of tea curing cancer, she'd be okay right now" Damon snapped.

"I didn't force her to drink it. She had a choice and she chose to trust me" Bonnie replied in defense.

"And you failed her again" Damon pointed out.

Bonnie closed her eyes and prayed for patience. "Damon" she said when she opened them up again. "I swear I only had good intentions. I've learned my lesson. You think I was on a vacation? I went to a shrink to get over my problems with you. I was doing fine with Caroline, Elena didn't seem to be so angry anymore, Jeremy talks to me again. Even you cared enough to tell me to be careful. Why would I want to risk any of that?"

Damon thought about and realized she had a point.

"Fine, then" he gave in reluctantly. He told her where she could find his girlfriend. "I'll get some more coffee"

* * *

**Part 5**

Jeremy entered the building and walked straight to the training room. He found Veronica, talking with someone on the phone.

"Jack, you're going to be so proud of me" she said with a slightly trembling voice. "I promise that when you get here there will only be humans left"

Jack said something in return.

"Of course I'm careful. I'm not going to fall for anyone. They took away the only person I ever cared about and they will pay for it. And anyone who's trying to stop me, will go down with them…I have to hang. I will see you real soon"

She hung up, turned around and gasped, almost dropping her phone.

"What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting anyone" she faltered. Jeremy had caught her off guard and she hoped he hadn't heard too much.

"You're the one who said we're training all day long" Jeremy pointed out.

"Yeah, well" Veronica panted. "I suddenly figured that you all have jobs and…and school, you know?"

"School's over now" Jeremy reminded her.

"It is?" Veronica asked confused.

"I was sort of hoping I could stay here and practice a bit" Jeremy said slowly. "My sister Elena is having chemo. It's a really difficult time right now"

"I imagine" Veronica replied and Jeremy detected a whiff of compassion. "Okay, you can stay here. I'll go home"

Jeremy waited until he heard the door close.

"Jenna, can you hear me?" he called.

"Loud and clear, captain J" Jenna joked and she appeared next to him. She was holding a collection of letters, tied together with a piece of rope. "I've done some reading" she said, pleased with herself and waved the collection. She handed it to Jeremy, who put it in his inside pocket.

"Who's Jack?" Jeremy asked curious.

"Ahh, Jack" Jenna commented. "Good old Jack…Honestly, I have no idea, but she calls him every day and then tells him how it's going. I'm starting to think he's her boss or something"

Jeremy shook his head. "Veronica doesn't have a boss. She acts on her own" he replied convinced.

Veronica opened the door of the building again. She realized she'd forgotten her letters. She wasn't going anywhere without them. She walked towards her private room when she heard Jeremy talking. At first she thought he was on the phone with someone, but when she heard her own name, she became curious and came closer. Close enough to see he wasn't on the phone.

So, he was either talking to himself…or to a ghost. Veronica was so furious she forgot about her letters, she headed straight back outside and slammed the door.

"What was that?" Jeremy startled. He looked concerned at Jenna. "Do you think…?"

"I think so, yes" Jenna nodded dark.

* * *

**Part 6**

"How are you holding up?" Bonnie carefully tried to make a conversation. Elena rewarded her with a furious don't ask stupid questions look. "You know, I've been trying to communicate with the spirits. Maybe I can persuade them to help you"

"No, thank you. I think you've done enough already" Elena replied cold.

Bonnie looked down and thought about leaving for a second, but then lectured herself. No more running, no more hiding. It was time to own up to her mistakes.

"Elena" Bonnie started, looking up again. "There's something I've wanted to tell you ever since I was released from the tomb" She paused to take a deep breath. "I'm sorry…I'm not sure why I waited this long to say it. I think I was trying to give you space, wait until you're ready"

Elena raised her eyebrows. "You think I'm ready now? You think I want to hear your pathetic apologies now?" she snapped.

"There's not much time left. If I don't say it now, I'll never get the chance" Bonnie explained.

"Oh, so this isn't about me. It's about you, getting a clear conscience before it's too late" Elena snarled. She coughed and when she looked at her hands she noticed blood.

"Oh my God" Bonnie said breathless and she looked feral at the blood. "You…you want me to get a doctor?"

Elena coughed some more, but shook her head. She lied down on the pillow and closed her eyes. Bonnie believed that was her cue to leave, but when Elena heard the bed creak, she muttered: "Wait"

Bonnie sat down again and Elena slowly opened her eyes.

"Am I selfish for not wanting to become a vampire?" she shot her question. She knew Bonnie was going to give her an honest answer. She owed her that.

"What I think is irrelevant" Bonnie said after a while. "But if you want to hear my opinion, I'd say that you've done everything you could to be with Damon. Too much to give it all up now" She stood and left the room, leaving Elena to think about that.

* * *

**Part 7**

"Veronica, wait up!" Jeremy yelled as Veronica opened the door of her car. She took a deep breath and tried to keep a straight face.

"What?"

Jeremy scratched the back of his head, searching for words. "Did you hear me talking inside? Because I was just talking to myself" he lied. He tried to read Veronica's face to see if she was buying it.

"Of course you were" Veronica replied in a serious tone. She stepped in and after she inserted the key in the ignition she looked back at Jeremy. "You need a ride?" she offered.

"Actually, I was going…" Jeremy started, but Veronica cut him off.

"Come on, Jer, you can't be serious about that" she scoffed. "You shouldn't be alone in a time like this. If you want I can take you to your sister" She noticed Jeremy's hesitation. "Okay, your call"

"Wait" Jeremy said just in time. He walked around the car and got in at the passenger's side.

When Veronica parked her car in the parking lot of the hospital and they got out, they saw Bonnie walking out of the hospital.

"Isn't that your friend?" Veronica asked, acting innocent. Jeremy nodded and signaled at Bonnie. She noticed and headed towards them.

"Hello, Jeremy" Bonnie smiled. She pretended not to see Veronica. "Ehm…visiting hour's over. They're not letting anyone in"

"Oh" was all Jeremy could come up with.

"Okay" Veronica clapped her hand. "Moment of spontaneity. Why don't we all crash at my place? We can call Matt and Keith and wait there until there's news from Elena"

Jeremy and Bonnie traded glances.

"What? You don't trust me? Why would I want hurt you, guys? I'm just trying to make this town a safer place. Isn't that what you used to do, when you were still a witch?" Veronica shot at Bonnie. "Keeping the vampires in check?"

Bonnie looked away. How long was everyone going to remind her of that?

"Alright, we'll go with you" Jeremy gave in with a look at Bonnie. "But no more past references, okay?"

"Sure, no problem" Veronica replied casual. "Now, who wants to drive shotgun?"

* * *

**Part 8**

Though visiting hour was long over, it didn't stop Stefan from sneaking into Elena's bedroom. Elena had fallen asleep shortly after Bonnie had left. Stefan had expected Damon to be in the room, but Elena happened to be alone.

Stefan walked to the bed and sank down on it. Elena, sensing his stare, opened her eyes and frowned.

"Stefan?" she asked sleepy.

"It's okay. Go back to sleep" Stefan hushed, regretting he woke her.

"No" Elena moaned and she sat up difficult. "I'm up" She cast him a faint, tired smile. "I'm glad you came"

"I had to come and see you, but I didn't want to bother anyone" Stefan explained. "Where's Damon? I figured he'd be here"

Elena shrugged. "He's wandering around the hospital somewhere…Probably getting drunk" she mumbled, pretending not to care, but Stefan knew better.

"What happened?" Stefan asked.

"Why? What makes you think something happened?" Elena shrugged again, but cautiously looking away from her ex-boyfriend.

"Elena, don't insult me" Stefan replied calm.

"Okay" Elena sighed, giving in. "Damon is mad at me, because I refuse to drink his blood"

Elena had expected half and half for Stefan to be furious. Damon feeding Elena his blood had always been a nerve from the past. But this time he stayed rather calm.

"I was wondering when that was going to happen" was all he said.

"You're not mad at him?" Elena asked, a little surprised and also a bit disappointed. Wasn't anyone on her side?

"Mad? Because he tries to save the woman he loves? Elena, if I were in his shoes, I'd probably be forcing you to drink right now" Stefan answered. "This time we don't have an elixir to bring you back to life. If you die now, it's for good"

"Yeah, I know that" Elena snapped irritated. "You'll all have to let me go, eventually"

"Are you ready to let any of us go?" Stefan fired back. "Jeremy? Caroline? Bonnie? Damon? Letting go goes both ways, Elena. If you die, we'll lose you, but you'll lose all of us. Are you ready for that?"

Elena understood that Stefan meant well, nevertheless she turned her back on him. Stefan stood and walked out of the room.

Why didn't anyone understand where she was coming from? Was she such a bad person for wanting to die, for wanting to give up?

* * *

**Part 9**

Matt, Keith, Bonnie, Jeremy and Veronica were sitting around the kitchen table. Veronica had given each a cup of coffee, in order to stay awake.

"Thank you" Jeremy said uncomfortable. "You don't really know Elena. It's not like you owe her anything"

Veronica cast him a grin that didn't reach her eyes. "Anything for my soldiers" she replied charming.

"How's that going?" Matt asked, trying to keep a conversation. "Do you need anyone else in your…army?"

"Why? Interested?" Veronica returned, raising her eyebrows. "For now the training's canceled" She turned to Jeremy. "Until your sister's recovered"

Jeremy blinked, taken aback a little. "Thanks. That's…really thoughtful of you"

"Hmm" Veronica smirked and she stood. "You all must be hungry. I've got some deep-fried pizzas in the basement. I'll go get them"

Her guests declined her offer, claiming they couldn't eat right now.

"Nonsense" Veronica insisted. "You have to eat something" She walked away to the basement.

Keith leaned forward to the others. "If we're ever going to escape, we should do it now"

"Keith's right. I don't trust this" Bonnie sided with Keith.

The four of them stood and wanted to leave, when Veronica returned. Not with pizzas, though, but with her crossbow.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked, acting offended.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked, backing away. He covered for the others. "Go through the backdoor" he hissed. Keith ran to the backdoor, but found it locked.

"Oh, you guys are not going anywhere" Veronica said mischievous and she looked at Keith, Bonnie and Matt. She turned back to Jeremy. "You on the other hand" She fired and shot an arrow in Jeremy's leg. He screamed and collapsed.

"Get up" Veronica commanded. Jeremy held his leg with both hands and cried. "Get up or I'll shoot the girl"

Knowing Veronica would perform her threat, Jeremy scribbled up difficult. Veronica grabbed his arm.

"Everything you need is in this house" she said to the other three. "There's food, hot water, there's television. Make yourselves at home, but don't think about getting out, because you can't"

She dragged Jeremy to the front door. "We're going for a ride"

* * *

**Part 10**

Evening fell and Stefan walked out of the hospital. There was no one outside, at first sight. Stefan headed to the parking lot when he heard a whoosh and turned around. No one was there. He turned around again and faced Rachel.

"Rachel, hi, I was wondering when I'd see you again" he said calm.

"I'm sorry, Stefan, but I have to do this" Rachel plead apologetic.

"Do what? Stefan asked suspicious. Then he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Three of Veronica's minions had snuck up on him. Stefan turned around and grabbed the vervain stabber by his throat. Stefan snarled and the minions cried from fear. It was the first time they saw a vampire in his true form.

One of them searched in their pockets and conjured a small bag of vervain herbs. Stefan, unable to watch all three at the same time, didn't see him coming. The minion rubbed the vervain in Stefan's eyes and Stefan, blinded by pain, fell on his knees. Rachel grabbed his head and snapped his neck.

"Is he dead?" the vervain stabber asked trembling.

"For now" Rachel replied.

Caroline walked out of the Grill. After her visit to Elena and her bumping into Bonnie in the hospital she had needed a drink. Lots of drinks. She understood Elena's point of view, but didn't Elena understand theirs?

Caroline wasn't ready to lose her best friend. She wanted Elena to fight for her life. After all, Caroline had fought too. It hadn't been easy, but with Stefan's help she made it through and she came out better than before.

But Elena wouldn't even give it a chance. She could always stake herself if she really didn't like being a vampire. Caught up in her thoughts Caroline stepped in her car, but the moment her skin touched the upholstery she shrieked. Someone had rubbed her seats with vervain.

"Yep, vervain's a bitch" a female voice said from behind Caroline. Caroline turned around and looked at an unfamiliar girl. She grabbed her throat, but withdrew her hands immediately. The girl showed Caroline a bottle.

"Vervain oil. Really good for the skin. If you're human, at least" She aimed the bottle at Caroline and squeezed. A gush of vervain oil spouted on Caroline's face and Caroline screamed.

The girl conjured a chain and chained Caroline's hands.

Katherine was pacing up and down the Boarding House.

"Will you relax, please?" Rebekah requested annoyed.

"He should've been here by now" Katherine said nervous, referring to Stefan.

"Maybe he's found someone better" Rebekah teased. Katherine was too concerned to notice.

The door opened and Derek rushed inside.

"Katherine, you have to come with me" he said agitated. "It's Veronica. She's going crazy. She has Stefan"

"Stefan?" she repeated horrified. "I'll come with you"

"Me too" Rebekah said determined.

"No" Derek replied quickly. "You should gather your friends. Damon, Tyler, Caroline and prepare them"

Rebekah nodded in agreement and Katherine went with him. Once outside she felt a sharp pain in both her sides. When she pulled the stakes out they were replaced by two others.

Derek realized they would never get Katherine to the van, so they decided to bring the van to her. Struggling and throwing around punches, Katherine tried to escape. But with a new stake entering her body within seconds, she eventually had to give up.

Inside Elijah covered Rebekah's mouth. As much as she disliked Katherine, she'd wanted to come to her assistance when she heard the screams.

"If you go now" Elijah whispered in her ear. "they'll know what you are and we'll have lost our only trump"

Tyler was having dinner with his mother, mayor Carol Lockwood. Tyler had been trying to talk to Caroline ever since Veronica broke up with him. He wanted to try and make everything alright with her.

"Something wrong, sweetie?" Carol asked worried.

Tyler shook his head. "Can I be excused?" he asked and Carol nodded. Tyler walked to his room, when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Tyler, hey, it's me" Veronica said with a heavy voice. She sounded like she had been crying. "I've been thinking. I think I made a mistake breaking up with you. I can't stop thinking about you. I miss you all the time"

"Ronnie, I'm sorry, but you were pretty clear" Tyler commented a little annoyed. He hated these hot and cold kind of girls.

"I know you must hate me right now, but can we at least talk about it?" Veronica asked tearful.

Tyler glanced at the door. If he was quick his mother wouldn't have to find out.

"Alright then. I'll come over" Tyler sighed indulgent.

"Thank you, Tyler" Veronica sobbed and she hung up.

Tyler walked to the window, opened it and jumped. The moment his feet hit the ground, a rope was wrapped around them and he lost his balance.

He tried to get up and fight his attackers, when one of them held a stake against his heart. "I know this won't kill you" he started. "But if you try to resist this stake will go inside your girlfriend's undead heart. And by girlfriend I mean Caroline Forbes" He gave Tyler proof that they had Caroline and Tyler went with them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:To kill a Hybrid**

**Part 1**

Damon was sitting in the cafeteria of the hospital. He was still angry with Elena. Though angry wasn't exactly the right word. Defeated was more like it. It felt like the universe was doing everything to keep them apart.

Well, Damon meant what he'd said. If Elena died, so would he. He wasn't going to spend another century and a half alone and hated. Sure, there would be other women begging for his attention, but none of them would be Elena Gilbert.

"Damon?" he heard a weak voice say from behind him. He looked over his shoulder. Elena was standing in the doorway, a blanket over her shoulders.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" Damon asked worried and he walked towards her.

"I missed you" Elena confessed. "I don't want to fight anymore and I can't sleep when I know you're upset. So, please, come to bed with me?"

He couldn't argue with her now. She looked so breakable.

"Yeah, okay" he gave in with a faint smile.

He walked her to her room and helped her in bed.

"Damon?" Elena asked faint. "Could you call Jeremy for me, please? He didn't show up today, though he said he would. I want to make sure he's okay"

"Elena Gilbert. Even on her deathbed she still worries about others but herself" Damon said a little cynical, but he conjured his phone anyway. "Strange" he frowned. "Bonnie's tried to call me a few times" He dialed Bonnie's phone and waited. But no one picked up. "Whatever, she'll have to call me tomorrow"

He dialed Jeremy's number, but he didn't answer his phone either. Damon started calling all of Elena's friends, Caroline, Tyler, Stefan. He even called Katherine.

"Damon, what is going on? Why isn't anyone picking up their phones?" Elena asked panicking.

"It's probably nothing" Damon tried to reassure her. His phone buzzed and he quickly picked up.

"Damon?" Rebekah said. "I'm guessing you're at the hospital with Elena?" Damon confirmed that. "Good. Stay put. Whatever you do, do not leave the hospital until you hear from me again"

Damon hung up and smiled at Elena. "That was Rebekah. She invited everyone over to the Boarding House and the music's playing pretty loud. They didn't hear their phones" he lied.

Elena knew he wasn't telling her the truth, but she felt so tired all of a sudden that she decided to let it go for now. She'd confront him in the morning.

* * *

**Part 2**

Matt tried to get the front door open, but failed, while Bonnie tried to call someone. When after her sixth attempt no one had picked up, she had to fight the urge to throw her cell into the wall. She turned to Keith.

"Can you try the phone, please?" she asked a little irritated. Keith was just sitting there, being useless. Keith stood slowly and walked to the phone. He picked up the horn, but heard nothing.

"The phone's dead" he noted, sounding not very surprised. He walked back to Bonnie. Matt had gone upstairs to see if he could open one of the windows.

"Maybe we should stay in" Keith started careful. "I know Veronica wouldn't try to hurt us. We're human. I think she's actually trying to keep us safe"

"What does that even matter? She has Jeremy! She shot him! You really think I'm going to stay here, while she's doing God knows what to him?" Bonnie snapped angry. They heard footsteps as Matt returned. Bonnie looked hopeful at him, but he shook his head.

"No one's picking up. Worst case scenario, Veronica got to them" Bonnie made a calculation. "But she wouldn't get to Damon so easily. He's not going to leave Elena's side"

Matt conjured his phone and dialed Damon's number.

"Matt, what the hell is going on?" Damon spoke the moment he answered. Matt let out a sigh of relief and Bonnie thanked God for finally being on their side.

"It's Veronica" Matt answered quickly. "She invited us over, but now-" The signal died and Matt looked at his phone. "Oh, come on, you have to be kidding me" He looked at the others.

"My phone's dead, too" Bonnie said defeated.

"I don't have a cell phone" Keith pulled his shoulder apologetic. Bonnie and Matt traded glances. Who on earth didn't own a cell phone?

"So, what, we're stuck here? I tried to break the windows, but she even made that impossible. Maybe she's working with a witch" Matt suggested. Bonnie frowned, Matt had given her something to think about.

"I think I have an idea" she said slowly and mysterious.

* * *

**Part 3**

Tyler woke up with a burning pain in his chest. Someone was caressing his exposed chest with a vervain flower.

"Good evening, Tyler" a woman said. It wasn't Veronica. She had a paper bag with her, probably full of vervain and wolfsbane. Her hand disappeared in the bag, but when she withdrew her hand she was holding up a sandwich.

Tyler raised his eyebrows, something that didn't go unnoticed. "What? A girl's got to eat, right? And I don't know how long I'll be in here, because that totally depends on you"

"Why? If you're going to kill me, why not just do it?" Tyler snapped hostile. The woman pressed the vervain flower against his chest and he cried.

In the same building, but another room, Caroline, Katherine and Stefan were locked in separate cages. Caroline heard how Tyler was being tortured and no matter how hard she tried to shut it out, she could hear Tyler's cries perfectly clear.

"Tyler!" Caroline screamed terrified. One of the minions, acting as guard, shot her in the shoulder with a regular gun.

"Shut the hell up!" he barked. He walked away and Caroline cast him a furious look, while she took out the bullet.

"Caroline" Stefan whispered loud. Caroline looked up and stroke her hair behind her ear. She couldn't see Stefan, but she could hear him. "Caroline, I promise you everything will be okay. We'll get out of here and we'll be safe. But right now I need you to stay calm"

Caroline swallowed and forced back her tears. "Okay" she nodded.

"I'm Charlene, by the way" the woman introduced herself to Tyler. She spoke with a British accent "I'd ask you yours, but I already know, and even if I didn't I wouldn't care. I do have other questions, though, and I'd like to have them all answered truthfully"

She stood and walked to Tyler. "First question, we have Stefan Salvatore, Katherine Pierce, Caroline Forbes and you. We know where Damon is, we'll catch him later. But is there any other supernatural creature we should know about?"

Tyler figured Veronica and her army didn't know about the Originals.

"No" he lied.

Charlene stroke the vervain flower against his belly and his screams filled the entire room.

"Let's try that again, shall we?"

* * *

**Part 4**

Veronica dragged Jeremy downstairs and threw him on the cold floor of a basement. Jeremy screamed and held his leg. As he tried to pull the arrow out, Veronica started pacing up and down.

"You lied to me" she muttered agitated, with a feral look in her eyes. "I asked you straightforward if you were a medium and you lied to me in my face" She walked to Jeremy and looked down on him.

"How long has your aunt been spying on me? What does she know?" Jeremy didn't answer and thus she kicked his wounded leg. Veronica raised her voice above Jeremy's cries. "How long?" she repeated furious.

Jeremy swallowed and sobbed. "Since our meeting" he confessed weakly. "Please" he begged as he looked up. "You have to take me to a hospital. You said you wouldn't harm any humans"

"You can talk to dead people, Jeremy!" Veronica spit. "There's nothing human about that"

"I can summon Kelsey for you" Jeremy appealed. "Maybe if you could talk to her, you would see things clearer"

"How do you know about Kelsey?" Veronica snapped defensive.

"She helped me once" Jeremy replied vague. "But I know she was your best friend and it must've hurt like hell when you found out she was murdered"

"I haven't seen Kelsey in years" Veronica commented bitter. "Last few years we merely called and wrote each other, but Kelsey traveled a lot and when I would ask her if I could join her, she said that were impossible"

Veronica was so deep down in her own thoughts that she didn't see Jeremy break the arrow. The fact that he cried from pain seemed only natural to her. When he held the pointy part of the arrow in his hand he crawled towards Veronica.

"I need to find those letters" Veronica mumbled while Jeremy scribbled up. He lifted the arrow when Veronica turned around. She grabbed his arm and tried to keep the arrow to a distance, but Jeremy kicked her in the stomach with his healthy leg. Veronica gasped and let go. Jeremy stabbed her in her side and she fell on her knees. Jeremy hurried to the stairs as fast as his injured leg allowed him.

He opened the door and closed it behind him, turning the key.

* * *

**Part 5**

Bonnie turned to Keith. "Have you ever been in this house before?" Keith nodded heavy. "Okay, find me five candles and something to lit them" Keith ran off to fetch those things and Bonnie walked to the cupboard. She opened the drawers and searched them until she found a piece of paper and a pen.

"What are you up to?" Matt asked both curious and fascinated. While Bonnie wrote something down she explained.

"Months ago I put a curse on Damon to keep him in check. I could follow his every word and move"

"Yeah, I know"

"It turns out there are some leftovers from that curse" Bonnie continued. "I was able to reach Damon while I was in the tomb. I want to see if I can do that again"

Keith returned with the candles.

"Use four of them to make a square and put the fifth one in the center. Then lit them" Bonnie ordered him. She walked to the table and grabbed her glass of water. She walked to the sink for a refill.

"Earth…earth" she mumbled agitated. Then she looked up at Matt. "I need you to take of your shoes"

A little stunned, Matt took of his shoes and gave them to Bonnie, who in the meantime had fetched a pot. She accepted the shoes and knocked them to one another, causing the earth to fall off.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked confused.

"I don't have my powers back yet, so I'm going to try to extract energy from the four elements of nature" Bonnie explained. She nodded at the pot. "Earth" She rotated her head to the glass. "Water" She looked at the candles. "Fire" She looked up. "Air"

She stepped inside the square and bent down on her knees. She held the piece of paper against the flame and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Part 6**

Klaus walked over the street, dialing a number. He looked furious as he held his phone against his ear.

Rebekah's phone buzzed and she rolled her eyes when she recognized her caller.

"Nik, what?" she asked annoyed.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same question" Klaus replied. "I can't find Tyler anywhere. Do you know where he is?"

"No, Klaus, I don't know where your little bitch is" Rebekah replied. "Now, for once in your life, do as I say and stay inside. Lock the doors and the windows and watch American Horror Story or something"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, standing right outside the Salvatore Mansion" Klaus responded. "I know you're there. I can hear you"

Klaus hung up and waited for the door to be opened. When it did he stormed inside, but his fury lessened a little as he was stunned by seeing Elijah standing by the fireplace.

"Elijah"

Elijah didn't bother turning around, so Klaus turned to his sister.

"You undaggered him"

"If you're going to retaliate, please save it for some other time" Rebekah mocked. "You were looking for Tyler?"

"Do you know where he is?" he repeated his former question.

"No" Rebekah returned. "But chances are Veronica Chamber's army of minions have him. They got to Stefan and Katherine as well and probably Caroline, too"

"Did they try to take any of you down?" Klaus asked. Rebekah shook her head.

"They don't know who and what we are, Nik. We can take them by surprise. We just need to find out where they are"

"Any luck with that?" Klaus asked. "I can't imagine you'd make any progress, sitting here like beer cans waiting to be shot. I'll go do some field work"

"No!" Rebekah shouted. "You can't go out there. Not while she's on the loose. It's dangerous"

"I'm not scared of a little girl" Klaus returned demeaning. "I'm surprised that you are"

* * *

**Part 7**

Elena was lying fast asleep, much to Damon's relief. Something really wrong was going on out there and Damon dreaded the moment he'd have to tell Elena. She already had so much pain to go through, he didn't want to make it any worse.

But Damon knew Elena had seen right through him and when she'd open her eyes she'd demand to know what was going on and he wouldn't be able to lie again.

He took his coffee and brought it to his lips, when he felt a sharp, burning pain in his head. His cup fell on the floor as he moved his hands to his head. He fell on his knees as he screamed.

Elena woke up startled and looked terrified at Damon. Despite her agonizing body she stepped out of bed and bent through her knees. She took Damon's shoulders and tried to comfort him.

Through his pain he heard a familiar, female voice, but the words were inconceivable.

"Damon, open your eyes. Talk to me" Elena begged, while she held his face. Damon opened his eyes and looked terrified as he saw Bonnie sitting in front of him.

"Damon, listen to me" she said insisting. "Veronica has locked us up in her house. I'm there with Matt and Keith. She has Jeremy. She shot him with her crossbow. I've tried to reach everyone else, but I can't. I think they've been captured. I wouldn't tell you if I had any other options, but right now you're the only one who can save them"

"Damon, open your eyes. Talk to me" Damon heard Elena's voice from afar. He opened his eyes and gazed in Elena's. "What happened?"

The pain had disappeared as sudden as it had come. They stood and Damon took a few deep breaths.

"Bonnie sent me a message" Damon started, shaking still from the experience. He'd never get used to telepathy. "Veronica took Jeremy. He's hurt. And she has our friends"

"So, they're not at the Boarding House, having a party with Rebekah?" Elena asked a little reproaching. Damon shook his head apologetic and Elena continued. "Damon, there's nothing you can do for me now. Find Jeremy. Get him to safety"

* * *

**Part 8**

Bonnie opened her eyes and the candles expired. She stood and walked out of the square.

"I let him know" she said.

"Guys, I think you should see this" Keith said. Bonnie and Matt turned around to him. He was leaning against the table with a bunch of letters in his hands.

"What do you have?" Matt asked as they both walked to him.

"I found these in Jeremy's pocket. I was looking for his phone, when these fell out. They're from Kelsey to Veronica"

He gave a few to Bonnie and a few to Matt and he started reading the first of his own.

"_Dear Ronnie,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave so suddenly. Something awful happened to me last night and I can't make it undone. And I can't come back. My parents have been keeping secrets from me, about who I really am. It turns out the woman who raised me isn't my real mother. I'm going to find her and get some answers. _

_I'm worried about Amber. I don't think she understands what went down the night my parents threw me out of the house. Will you look after her? Will you tell her that I love her? I didn't get to say goodbye. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to you either, but I know it would've been too painful. I'll try to write as much as possible, but there's no use in writing me back. I don't have a current address._

_I love you and I miss you,_

_Kelsey_"

Keith looked up to see Matt and Bonnie's reactions.

"Here's another" Matt commented.

"_Dear Ronnie,_

_I met my mother. She is everything I could've hoped for. She's kind, beautiful and just like me. Of course she was a little taken aback when I showed up at her doorstep, but she didn't blow me off. She gave me the answers I needed and she offered to stay with her. But I promised Keith I'd stay with him for a while._

_Right now I'm traveling with some friends. I wish you could come, but that's impossible. I don't think you would like my new friends. _

_God, I miss hearing your voice, seeing your face. I miss your hands in mine. I just really miss you. When the nights get too painful, I think about you and it gets better. No matter how far away you are, you always get me through. I know I'm being unfair to you. I should stop writing, because I know that with every letter I send to you, I give you new hope. But I can't stop myself. _

_Maybe one day, when my parents have accepted the real me, I can come home. But right now I'm afraid that when I put one toe into Mystic Falls they'll come after me with a pitchfork. _

_I love you and I miss you,_

_Kelsey"_

"Oh my God" Bonnie said as realization hit her in the face. "Kelsey wasn't Veronica's best friend. She was her girlfriend"

* * *

**Part 9**

"I can do this all night long, you know" Charlene said a little bored. She had been cutting into Tyler's body if she felt he wasn't answering her questions in all honesty. And so far he hadn't any answered any question in all honesty. "I'm wondering" she said slowly and sinister. "if you'd be so unwilling if it were Caroline hanging here"

"If you touch her I'm going to rip your head off!" Tyler snapped threatening.

"Yeah, good look with that" Charlene replied sarcastically, with a look at the chains. "Okay, I'll make it easy for you. Answer one question and your friends, your girlfriend, are free to go"

"Do you honestly think I'm going to fall for that?" Tyler mocked.

Charlene stabbed him in his stomach. "I'm the one asking the questions around here. Answer this one question and Caroline leaves unharmed. I think that's a fair deal, considering what she is" She withdrew the knife and held it against Tyler's throat. "How do you kill a hybrid?"

Tyler's eyes widened. "A what?" he exclaimed surprised. "There's no such thing as a hybrid!" he lied.

Charlene shook her head. "You disappoint me, Tyler. You really do" She stabbed him again in the same spot. "A hybrid is a creature that's half vampire, half werewolf. You ought to know, Tyler, since you are one. They're very rare, but you are one. Now, how do you kill them?"

"I'm not telling you how you can kill me" Tyler returned in disbelief. "That would be suicide"

"Yes, but if you don't my friends will feel obligated to kill every single one of your friends, starting with your precious Blondie, and if it were up to me, she'd suffer. And that, my dear Tyler, would be murder and the blood would be on your hands" Charlene manipulated him. "So, let me ask you one last time. How do you kill a hybrid?"

Knowing he was signing his death sentence, Tyler answered the question truthfully.

"So, I should chop your head off, if I want to make it quick" Charlene concluded. She placed the knife against his chest. "Unlucky for you I'm kind of sadistic"

* * *

**Part 10**

Klaus was running through the woods, trying to catch Tyler's scent, when suddenly his heart ached. He gasped and grabbed for his chest, while falling on his knees. It felt as if someone was cutting out his heart.

"Tyler" he swallowed. He scribbled up as he heard sobbing and scraping. He ran in the direction of the sound and ended up at the cemetery. Caroline was standing a few yards away, a shovel in her hands. Even in the distance Klaus could see she was crying. Keeping in mind there was a supernatural hating army on the loose, he walked towards her as slowly as possible.

When he stood next to her, he took the shovel from her.

"What are you doing?" Caroline cried.

"What you shouldn't be doing" Klaus replied.

"How did you find me?" Caroline asked. "Were you following me?" she added disgusted.

"I heard you cry" Klaus explained.

"Tyler's dead" Caroline sobbed breathless and disbelieving.

"I know" Klaus nodded. "I felt his heart being cut out. Sire bond, you know"

"God!" Caroline shrieked. "I hate that bitch! I'm going to kill her!"

"No, you're not" Klaus commented calm.

"You try and stop me!" Caroline dared him. "I have enough of Elena telling everyone not to kill that bitch and I don't need to hear it from you"

"You're not going to kill her" Klaus repeated sharp. "You're going to return to your prison and play your part and you will leave the rest to me and my siblings"

Trusting Caroline would obey his order Klaus turned around and walked away.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The Riot**

**Part 1**

While storming through the hallways of the hospital, Damon attempted to call Stefan, but once again he failed. He was in such a hurry he didn't see Meredith and bumped right into her.

"Sorry" he mumbled distracted.

"Where are you heading so fast?" Meredith asked surprised. Damon didn't answer that question. Instead he leaned forward and mumbled: "Make sure no one enters Elena's room"

Meredith frowned at that somewhat strange request, but promised Damon she'd tried to keep an eye on his girl.

Damon ran outside where he smelled the scent of blood. He looked down. A young woman was lying on the pavers. Damon walked towards her and noticed the blood on her belly. The woman opened her eyes and saw Damon staring down at her.

"Help me" she groaned.

Damon bent through his knees. "Who did this to you?" The woman threatened to lose conscience again and so Damon bit his wrist and fed her his blood. He could've brought her into the hospital, but he didn't want to waste too much time. However, as he was healing the woman, someone fired a stake at him which landed in his back.

Damon had no time to recover, because the woman on the pavers stabbed him in his chest with a silver knife.

"Derek, get your cowardly ass here!" the woman screamed.

"Yes, Derek, then I can kill you!" Damon snarled threatening. He couldn't reach the stake in his back and so he removed the knife in his heart. He stood and turned around to face Derek. "Nice shot, by the way"

"I learned from the best" Derek replied. "You should surrender to us, Damon. You can't kill us both"

"Let's see about that" Damon muttered and he turned to the woman, who was now aiming a shotgun at him. "Damn it. Didn't see that coming" She fired her entire munitions, even when Damon was already lying down.

"That's enough!" Derek shouted. "Go start the car" he commanded while he picked Damon from the ground and dragged him along.

* * *

**Part 2**

Jeremy ran to the backdoor, which was the closest from the basement. He opened it and limped outside.

Veronica was furious. She hysterically banged the door and screamed for Jeremy to let her out. She conjured her phone and dialed a number.

"Jack, I'm in trouble. Jeremy locked me up in Rachel's basement. You have to come here"

Jack said something back.

"Oh, right, of course. You're busy" Veronica nodded. "The window…No, I didn't think about that. Okay, I have to hang. Thanks for the tip, Jack" She hung up and walked to the window. She caught a glimpse of Jeremy's legs and opened the window.

She pulled herself up and crawled outside the window. She hurried to her car and unlocked it. The key was still in the ignition and her crossbow lay in the backseat. She started the car and drove full speed ahead.

Jeremy heard a car, but could only assume it was Veronica coming after him and so he picked up the pace.

Nevertheless Veronica overhauled him and she parked the car in front of him. She grabbed her crossbow and got out.

Jeremy still tried to get away, when for the second time he felt an arrow piercing through his skin. He fell down and Veronica walked towards him. This time she'd hit him in his shoulder. She ducked, grabbed his shoulders and dragged him to her car. She opened the trunk and put Jeremy inside. She closed the trunk and locked it.

* * *

**Part 3**

Elijah walked through the woods. After some bickering with Rebekah they had agreed it would be safest if one of them, Rebekah, would stay behind and man the headquarters, while the other, Elijah, would go back to Esther's grave.

He removed the stone and climbed downstairs. Two coffins were still closed. Elijah walked to the coffin that stood on the left side of his. He opened it and revealed the body of his oldest brother Finn.

Elijah slowly removed the dagger. While Finn slowly regained his life force, Elijah walked to the only closed coffin left. He opened it and gazed at the undead body of his youngest brother Kol. This time he hesitated. Kol had a temper. He was a vampire through heart and soul.

But Elijah was honorable and he figured it not only unfair, he also felt it would be some kind of betrayal. Family meant everything to him. He removed the dagger.

"Elijah" Finn said hoarse.

"Go straight to the Salvatore Boarding House. I'm sure you'll be able to find it. Rebekah will be there, waiting for you" Elijah answered without turning around "She'll explain everything. I will prepare Kol"

"Prepare me for what?" Kol snapped. "The only thing I need to be prepared for is kill Nik and for that I've had a thousand years"

"Please, Finn, all will be made clear" Elijah pleaded.

"I suppose my only choice is to trust you" Finn replied and he ran out of the grave.

"As for you" Elijah continued to Kol. "I'm glad you still have that same fierceness. We're going to need it"

"Why?" Kol asked angry.

"Let's just say you've missed a great deal of what happened in this little town" Elijah replied mysterious.

* * *

**Part 4**

Veronica parked her car in front of her supernatural prison. She stepped out and walked to the back of her car.

Two of her minions, guarding the entrance, came towards her to give her a hand. Veronica unlocked the trunk and the two men grabbed Jeremy's arms.

"Lock him up" she ordered furious. They both held him tightly, though he was in no condition to fight them. "Is Rachel inside?"

One of them confirmed that and she headed to the entrance. Rachel was pacing through the room where Caroline, Stefan and Katherine were captivated.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked dead serious.

"Yeah" Rachel nodded. She walked towards Veronica, with the intention to follow her outside. But Veronica stopped her.

"I think I'd rather stay here" she said. She signaled at a chair. "Please, sit down"

Rachel reluctantly pulled a chair and sat down. Veronica herself kept standing.

"There's something I have to tell you" she started, acting uncomfortable. "I wasn't sure if I could trust you, so I gave Derek orders to follow you"

"Derek has been spying on me?" Rachel exclaimed upset and disgusted.

Veronica lifted her hand. "That's not the point. The point is that I was right to do so. See, Derek told me you've been conspiring with the enemy"

Rachel heavily shook her head. "No. That's not true. He's lying. Why would you trust him over me? Vampires lie a lot more than werewolves"

"That's exactly what I thought" Veronica returned with a big smile. "Maybe Derek is lying. Maybe you are just as loyal to me as you claim to be"

"I am" Rachel nodded desperately. "I am, Veronica. I am on your side"

"Well, in that case you won't hesitate if I ask you to kill one of our prisoners right here, right now" Veronica manipulated and she reached out a stake to Rachel.

"What?"

"The whole point of this…project is to get rid of anything unnatural" Veronica explained obvious. "So, if you're really on my side, you will accept this stake and drive it through a heart"

Rachel took the stake and examined it as if the answer to her dilemma was somehow carved in it. After a couple of minutes she shook her head and put the stake down. "I can't do it. I'm sorry"

"I understand" Veronica replied patiently. She took a vial and smashed it in Rachel's face. While Rachel screamed as the wolfs bane burned her face, Veronica grabbed an axe and chopped Rachel's head off.

Katherine and Stefan looked at each other as Veronica chopped into Rachel's body until there was nothing left but a bloody mass.

* * *

**Part 5**

The door opened and Derek appeared. He gasped at the blood and the insides lying on the floor.

"What happened?" he asked difficult.

"Exactly what happens when you double cross me" Veronica shrugged. She walked past him to Jeremy's cell. "Where's Damon Salvatore?"

"They brought him to a private room, like you asked" Derek answered agitated. "Veronica, you need to call this off. What you're doing is wrong"

Veronica turned to him. "You'd be very wise to shut up now" she said. She walked through a door at the end of the room, entering another one.

Damon was chained up and Charlene was guarding him.

"I'll take it from here" Veronica said cold and Charlene left the room. She slapped Damon in the face. "Do you know who I am?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you're not Miss Congeniality" Damon replied sarcastic.

"You murdered my girlfriend Kelsey" Veronica hissed vengeful. "And now I'm going to kill you. But first I will make you suffer. You will never see your girlfriend again. I will kill your brother and your friends and when the cancer has killed Elena I will kill you"

The door opened and Derek appeared. Déjà-vu. "Veronica, stop!" he yelled. He walked towards her. "I'm sorry, but you have to listen to me. I know this is important to you, but there's something you don't know. I should've told you right from the beginning, but I didn't know how you were going to react"

"What is it?" Veronica snapped impatient.

"Kelsey wanted to die" Derek flat out said. "She was feeling so guilty for biting Amber, though it wasn't her fault. She went to Klaus to get his blood, so she could cure Amber, but he fed her his blood, instead of giving it to her. Kelsey couldn't live without her sister, so she went to the Salvatore house to kill Stefan, knowing she'd get killed, because that's exactly what she wanted"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Veronica asked desperate.

"Kelsey was a werewolf" Damon answered very unsubtle.

"No" Veronica denied and she held her hands against her ears. "She wasn't. Kelsey was pure"

"She was a werewolf" Derek repeated Damon's words. "I know you don't like it, but it's the truth. She wasn't a saint. She wasn't human. She-" He didn't get to finish, because Veronica had driven a stake through his heart.

* * *

**Part 6**

A couple of hours later Veronica unchained Damon. "Don't even think about running" she said threatening. She opened the door and three of her minions appeared. They cuffed Damon's hands and feet and when Damon looked up he saw Stefan, Katherine and Caroline were all chained onto each other. Veronica's minions dragged Damon forward and chained him onto the rest.

"Now, walk" Veronica ordered. They wouldn't move and thus Veronica nodded at one of her minions. He fired a bullet and Katherine screamed.

Stefan started moving, but Katherine, Caroline and Damon tried to stop him.

"Stefan, stand still. The sun's about to come up" Caroline warned him.

Another bullet and another scream from Katherine.

"No, we have to do what Veronica says. She'll keep shooting at Katherine" Stefan explained.

"It just hurts a little" Katherine groaned. "If we go outside, we'll be dead"

Veronica sighed irritated. "Seems like you all need a little persuasion" she looked at one of her minions. "Get the door open"

He ran to the door and opened it. Charlene was standing in the doorway, holding a tight grip on Elena.

"Damon" Elena mumbled weak.

Damon rotated his head and saw how Charlene dragged Elena outside.

"Elena!" Damon exclaimed. He turned to Veronica. "Let her go! She's innocent. She's human!"

"No, she's not. She's the doppelganger. You really think I couldn't see the resemblance between Katherine and Elena?" Veronica scoffed demeaning. "Now, move!"

* * *

**Part 7**

Veronica ordered them to stop in front of a stake. In the center there was a big pole where they were being tied onto.

"Where's Elena?" Damon begged to know.

"She's with her brother" Veronica replied.

"Don't hurt her. She's sick" Damon appealed.

"She's just a girl. It's not her fault she's the doppelganger. She wouldn't hurt a fly. She'd sacrifice herself for her loved ones anytime" Stefan tried to reason with Veronica.

"Shut up, both of you. She's responsible for Tyler's transition to a hybrid. It's a good thing he was the only hybrid ever created" Veronica commented. She looked up. "The sun's about to come up. Enjoy what's left of your undead life. Maybe you still have a few issues you need to sort out? Now would be the time"

Elena was locked up in the same cell as Jeremy. Jeremy was unconscious due to his injuries. Elena walked towards him and kneeled. She supported his back and tried to pull the arrow out.

Jeremy groaned and Elena's eyes bulged. He couldn't wake up now. Elena pulled herself together and jerked the arrow out of Jeremy's shoulder. If Jeremy was waking up a second ago, he had now fainted again.

The sun started rising. Katherine and Stefan were standing east, which meant they'd be burned first.

"Remind me again why I didn't snap that bitch's neck?" Damon asked sarcastic.

"Because precious Elena begged you not to" Katherine replied bitter. "You know, if we had a witch she could do something to block the sun"

"Why would a witch help us? They're not our biggest fan, remember?" Caroline commented.

Elena looked up as she smelled something. She walked to the bars and looked outside. There was smoke coming from another room. She hurried back to Jeremy and ducked. "Jeremy! Jeremy, wake up!" she yelled while she shook him. He didn't react and she ran to the bars. "Help! Is anybody out there? Please, help us!"

Damon looked up. He heard Elena scream and he recognized the smell of fire. He knew none of them was burning yet, because no one was screaming so far. Suddenly Katherine's loose thought seemed like a genius plan.

"Oh no" Katherine moaned as the sun began to rise. She jerked her chains, trying to escape. "No, no, no, no, no" she muttered scared to death. Sunrays reach her and Stefan's feet and while Stefan tried to die with dignity, Katherine screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

**Part 8**

Bonnie grabbed her head and fell on her knees. She'd been struck with a sudden brain attack and she imagined this was what Damon had felt when she attacked him.

"Bonnie!" Matt exclaimed. He wanted to help her stand, but she raised her hand at him. She then stood herself.

"Damon tried to talk to me" she started. "Veronica has Elena. She and Jeremy are in the same place. There's fire"

"This is ridiculous" Matt muttered. "Can you do something about it?"

"I'm going to try" Bonnie replied determined.

Katherine and Stefan felt their skin burn by the sun, when suddenly grey clouds floated before the sun. A second later rain poured down on their sore skin.

"Damn it!" Veronica cursed. "Stupid Bennet witch. Hey!" she yelled at one of her minions. "Go to my house and kill the girl"

The minion turned around and came face to face with Kol.

"Hello" he smiled and he reached out a hand. "We haven't been introduced yet. I'm Kol Mikaelson" The girl accepted the hand and Kol bent her arm painfully until he heard something snap.

Veronica gasped and tried to prepare her crossbow, while Kol drained the minion from her blood. He dropped the body and Veronica fired an arrow at him. Kol didn't even flinch. He pulled the arrow out of his stomach. "Well, that's no way to greet an Original Vampire"

While Kol distracted Veronica, Klaus and Rebekah rushed to the other vampires. Klaus stopped at Caroline and ripped off the chains, while Rebekah freed Stefan. She tried to pull Stefan away, but he freed himself to unchain Katherine.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked Caroline. Caroline nodded and Klaus lifted her in his arms, despite the fact that she could walk herself.

"Get Katherine out of here" Stefan told Rebekah. "I'm going to help Damon" He walked around the stake and broke the chains.

"No!" Veronica screamed as her prisoners escaped. Then she got an inspiration. "Damon!" she shouted desperate. "Elena's in the fourth room. If you want to save her, you have to be quick"

Damon rushed inside the building and Veronica smiled evil. Elena was not in the fourth room. Kol noticed her satisfaction and he grabbed her arm. He dragged her to the building and entered it.

"Now, the sooner you tell me where that girl is, the sooner we're out of here"

Bonnie had managed to keep Elena and Jeremy's room fireproof. However, any other part of the building was burning.

"Elena!" Damon yelled. Elena looked up. "Damon! I'm in here!" she shouted as loud as she could.

Kol was faster than Damon and he opened the room where Elena and Jeremy were captured. He walked towards their cell and ripped the door off.

"Who are you? Where's Damon?" Elena asked afraid as Kol walked towards them.

"Don't be afraid. I already fed" Kol said casual. He bit his wrist and forced his blood on Jeremy. "Your boyfriend's walking around here"

"I heard him" Elena nodded. "What about the others?"

"They're safe" Kol promised.

"Good" Elena sighed relieved. She looked at Jeremy to the exit. She was being torn between helping her brother and finding Damon, but help arrived in the form of Stefan. Knowing Jeremy would be safe with Stefan, Elena ran out of the cell.

* * *

**Part 9**

Damon looked around in the building, when he saw a silhouette. He rushed towards it and grabbed Veronica by her throat and lifted her from the ground. He threw her inside the fourth room where the fire had started and locked the door. He heard her scream, but ignored it.

"Damon!"

Damon turned around and Elena ran towards him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"We have to get out of here" she said when she let go. Damon threw her in his arms and rushed outside.

"Elena, you have to go back to the hospital" Damon insisted. Elena wanted to protest . She just needed five minutes alone with Damon. But then she lost conscious.

Damon rushed inside the hospital. "Where's doctor Fell?" he asked insisting.

"She's not available at the moment" another doctor answered. "Maybe I can help you"

"My girlfriend's dying. She has cancer" Damon explained desperate. He lay her down on a stretcher and followed the doctor to a room.

"Is she using chemo?" the doctor asked. Damon nodded. "What's her name?" Damon answered and the doctor gave the nurse instructions to get Elena's file. "You have to leave the room, sir. She's in good hands"

Damon left the room. In any other circumstances he would've stayed, but now he needed to find Meredith. She'd promised him to keep an eye on Elena. He opened the door of the staff room and found Meredith lying on the floor. Someone had knocked her down, but she was still breathing. Damon carried her to the couch and lay her down. He searched her pockets and found a syringe. He emptied the syringe and left the room with it.

He returned to Elena's room, but before he could enter the door opened and the doctor walked outside.

"Your girlfriend is still unconscious" the doctor started. "But I'm afraid she won't be for long. Her heart's going weaker every minute. She waited too long to get a treatment. It's a matter of minutes…I'm really sorry"

He walked past Damon and Damon walked inside the room. He walked towards the bed and rolled up his sleeve. He pierced his vein with the syringe and drew blood.

"I'm sorry, Elena, but I can't let you die" he said and he pierced the syringe in Elena's arm, giving her his blood. He pulled the syringe out and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be right back"

He walked towards the door and left.

* * *

**Part 10**

Elena opened her eyes and gasped for air. She sat up and pulled the threads on her body. She climbed out of bed and opened the door.

She covered her ears when she heard dozens of shoes stepping on the floor, people talking as if they were screaming through a megaphone.

"Shut up!" she screamed and a few staff members turned around.

"Are you alright, miss?" a nurse asked. Elena shook her head confused. She leaned against the wall. Everything was a blur. "I'll get a doctor" the nurse and she looked around to find one.

Elena hurried away. She was hungry. She needed to eat something or she would die. She braked when she heard something pump and she rotated her head. She was at the staff's room. She opened the door and saw Meredith sitting on the couch. She was kind of pale.

Elena walked towards her, her eyes on Meredith's neck. She could see Meredith's veins pumping. When she stood right in front of her Meredith looked up.

"Elena" she exclaimed weak. "Don't sneak up on me like that"

"I don't feel so good" Elena mumbled weird.

"Yeah, me neither. Someone grabbed me from behind" Meredith replied. She tried to get up, but lost her balance. Elena caught her. Now that Meredith was so close Elena could smell the blood underneath her skin.

"Elena, you can let go" Meredith said slowly, but instead of letting her go, Elena tightened her grip and sunk her fangs in her veins.

* * *

**Okay, I'll be honest. I'm not very impressed with this story. There's going to be a sequel named 'My Vampire Heart', but I don't know when it will be ready. I'm not going to rush myself, because I did when writing 'Doppel Crossed' and the outcome is a mediocre, if not less, story. I'm not saying this to be cheered up. I know when a story is good or isn't. The Host was very good. This, Doppel Crossed, not so much. But anyways I'd really appreciate the reviews and I thank everyone who took the time to read this story. The updates on 'My Vampire Heart' will be available on my profile.**


End file.
